


桔梗燃烧

by tsukikaede



Category: Historical RPF, Japanese History RPF
Genre: F/M, Historical, M/M, 一乗谷城の戦い, 信長包囲網, 小谷城の戦い, 比叡山焼き討ち, 金ヶ崎の戦い, 長島一向一揆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 112,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikaede/pseuds/tsukikaede
Summary: 这篇文将会是个“病娇攻x女王受”的故事。嘛，大概是“想写明智光秀x织田信长这个cp的历史同人文”，所以就有了脑洞，所以就开始写文了。其实挺难写的，毕竟是历史同人，构思时涉及的历史事件也非常多，所以查了很多史料。至于这个明智光秀，借用史学界某大师的话，“明智光秀，一切成谜。”因为史料《明智军记》的可信度问题，所以在我这篇文里面，关于明智光秀的出身，我没有采用“明智光秀是美浓明智氏”的论调，而是采用了若州地方志里面“明智光秀的出身是若狭小滨铁匠”的论调。至于明智光秀跟织田信长的年龄差，有数个记载，也就是说，明智光秀比织田信长的年龄大九到十五岁，既然有这个区间，我写文时当然用的是年龄差最少的那种观点。因为明智光秀相关的不少记载都争议很大，所以我还查阅了言继卿记氏乡记总见记之类的史料。既然我脑洞认为明智光秀是个病娇攻。我写这篇文，想表达一种“求之不得又沉迷到无法自拔”的感觉。当然，其实我设定的是明智光秀最早只是“若狭小滨的铁匠十兵卫”，后来去做细川藤孝的幕臣时才冒用了美浓明智氏的名号，并且有了“明智光秀”的名字，但是为了书写方便，不让诸位读者产生混淆，因而本文中自始至终皆对其称呼为“明智光秀”。好啦，于是就请大家看文吧。
Relationships: Akechi Mitsuhide/Oda Nobunaga, お市の方/浅井長政, 織田信長/明智光秀, 蒲生氏郷/冬姫
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

[正文]:  
楔子  
天正十年（注：1582年）六月二日，天蒙蒙亮，雾气弥漫开来，远处传来杜鹃的啼叫声。烈火渐渐熄了，灰烬里仍有几处奄奄一息的火苗，又飘出几缕青烟。四周的喊杀声也愈来愈低。  
明智光秀勒住马，盯着本能寺的废墟看，又抬眼望着天边熹微的晨光。明智光秀一直在想，那个人，在烈火中徘徊的时候，会是怎样一种心情。  
会只是绝望吗？还是，突然回到荒凉？  
“他的骨灰，可找得到？”明智光秀淡淡地说。  
“启禀主公……这个……已分辨不清。”传令兵有些紧张。  
“得找到！”明智光秀坚决地说，看不清他的表情。然后，明智光秀又以旁人听不到的轻声，叹道，“终归还是得不到，真无奈啊……”  
“主公，您杀了这织田信长，天下唾手可得啊。”身边的沟尾茂朝不忘趁机奉承一句。  
明智光秀挥挥手，下马，领着随从，往那一片废墟走去。没几步，却大笑不已，笑得眼角微微湿润。旁人只当这是对即将夺取天下的喜悦。可是这笑声中，心底的滋味，怕是旁人不能体会到的。  
这么多年里的求之不得，或许唯有死亡，才能让那个人完完全全地属于自己。  
“我要你，只要你，一定要你。”明智光秀目光发直，疯狂地在余烬里扒拉着，没人敢近前拦住他。  
天色愈加明朗起来，杜鹃叫声清亮，从空中掠过。  
“主公，您这是怎么了？担心织田信长没死？不会，不会的。”沟尾茂朝急匆匆地过去。  
“他一定死了，很多人都看到了，退到御殿深处，熊熊烈火，无路可逃。”瞪大了眼睛，沾满炭灰的双手抬起，无力地颤抖着。“所以我现在应该去开幕府，去就任将军……然而，他的骨灰呢！骨灰呢！”  
雾气渐渐消散，天空中仿佛有千万条金线在颤动，薄云托出一轮鲜红的太阳来。  
“启禀主公，属下当时端着刀，隔着障子门（注：木格子夹纸门）攮了织田信长一下，估摸着是中在了腰上。就看着那血猛溅出来染在障子门上面。这时却被织田信长的几个近侍拼死拦住了，属下身上的伤就是那时挨的。织田信长当时还能活动，看映在障子门上的影子，必定是走往御殿深处自尽去了。”安田国继包扎好自己的伤，也忙着赶了过来，跟明智光秀详细汇报着。  
“你……端着刀是吧。”明智光秀瞥了一眼安田国继，心里却在想，是安田国继啊，拿刀攮中了织田信长的人是他，可真是，让自己觉得嫉妒啊。  
“主公！您还有更多的事要做。近畿这几天不可能风平浪静，更何况……”安田国继诚恳地说，最后一句却顿住了，像是有些害怕。  
明智光秀竭力让自己的神色严厉起来，说，“不是都已经安排好了吗？中国（注：日本古地名）那边，还有信浓（注：日本古地名）那边，得到消息要几天？还有，可别放德川跟穴山跑回去。这几天，这几天……”明智光秀感觉自己周身虚脱感弥漫，就像，油尽灯枯了一般，甚至已经无力再说下去了。  
风吹过来烟尘，明智光秀被呛得猛咳几声，眼角甚至挤出一小滴泪来。他在想，从很多年以前，自己初遇织田信长开始，究竟有多少年过去了。就好像隔了千年百年，虽然无比真真切切，但在这么一瞬间里虚幻得不似自己经历过，所有的日子也在这一瞬间里破碎，更抓不住，攫不到。想必死亡的荒原上也会长出桔梗来，所到之处仰望天空，有褐色羽毛的杜鹃引路。  
第一章  
那是在多少年以前呢？大概是天文年间的事吧。尾张地方较之若狭的山里，水草丰美又商旅众多，那古野的城下町也是熙熙攘攘，对比东海道那一溜儿却又略显逊色了些。  
时雨才歇，明智光秀继续上路了，走在泥泞的路上，背着一杆铁砲（注：即火枪），枪管擦了桐油，锃亮锃亮的，小心不要淋湿。他的手里拿着一个柿子，走几步就啃一下。  
明智光秀因为疲惫而伛偻着腰，心里发愁着自己的怀才不遇，朝着模糊的东北方向走着。盘缠快用光了吗，早点去东海道才是。既然不愿意留在若狭小滨那边的村子里跟父亲打铁，一辈子庸庸碌碌地过下去，趁年轻到处走走也是好的。说不定有什么机会，让自己从足轻（注：最低一级的步兵）做起，甚至混个铁砲侍当当呢。  
既然前面有条小溪，明智光秀决定去洗洗脸，时值晚春，河岸上香蒲长得茂密。  
“有人？”稚嫩的声音。  
明智光秀转眼一看，方才没注意，岸边香蒲丛中，冒出一个小小的身影。  
是个小少年，皮肤白皙，下颌略尖，有着细长的美目，仿佛是出身洛中公家一般，可是脸上蹭了好几块泥巴；头发胡乱挽成个茶筅髻，衣服也脏兮兮的，可是能看出来是绸缎，腰间还挎着两把小刀，赤着脚踩在岸边的泥水里。  
“你是浪人吗？”少年问。  
“你是好人家的小公子吗？怎么会一个人在这儿？”明智光秀没有回答，反问道，毕竟像对方这个年龄的孩子，大多三五成群的。  
“你的这杆铁砲，可真好看，你用它杀过人吗？”少年也没有回答，而是好奇地踮脚去摸枪杆。  
对方既然问出这种话来，明智光秀稍微有一点感兴趣了，他觉得在这里歇息一下应该也没事，扯了几株香蒲垫在泥地上，坐下了。  
“你喜欢铁砲？”明智光秀说，“我能用它打中天空中的飞鸟。还有，你叫什么名字？”  
“我不想告诉你。”少年的态度有些桀骜，让人想起近畿那些惯于发号施令的侍大将们。  
明智光秀玩味地看着少年，说，“有人会说，铁砲与太刀都是有神明的，死在下面的人越多，夜深人静时，越能听见神明的声音。”  
“我不相信这个。”少年简短地回答。  
明智光秀迅速地站起来，拿下铁砲，装药，填弹，抽出通条捣实，挂火绳，然后对准了少年，问：“怕吗？”  
少年眯着眼看着这一切，只是轻轻地摇了摇头。  
“真不怕？”明智光秀摩擦着手里的打火石。  
少年只是睁大眼睛，忽然用一种与年龄不符合的狠戾眼神看着明智光秀，让明智光秀想起来自己以前见过的，战场上兵士向敌人挥下长刀时的眼神。  
“你不是一般的小孩。”明智光秀说着，点燃火绳，却是在瞬间迅速高抬手，“砰——”，打中了少年身后的树上正欲起飞的一只杜鹃鸟。  
少年的身子颤了颤，不是因为害怕，而是被火药爆出的巨响给震的。  
“有意思。你就不怕我刚才冲着你开枪。”明智光秀说，一边看着少年的眼睛。  
少年嗤嗤地笑了出来。  
“你是那种不会被征服的人。征服，这是个多么美的词啊。特别是，美丽的、不会被征服的存在，如果有朝一日被征服，会是世间最有趣的事。”明智光秀仰头望天，心想，虽然如今自己的身份地位贱如草芥，可是，自己有着这种性格，只要喜欢什么，自己就会想，一定要彻彻底底地征服什么。少年疑惑地看着明智光秀。  
“这么说吧，我想要你，只要你，一定要你。”起风了，香蒲丛摇摇摆摆，明智光秀把铁砲放好，伸手，想托起少年秀美的下颌，却被少年扭头避开了。  
“你叫什么名字？”明智光秀问。  
“你真是个怪人。”少年斜睨了一眼，说，“我要走了。”  
“你也很怪。”明智光秀问着不可能有回答的问题，又摇摇头，一瞬间，他心底冒出来一个念头，有些事，如果着急，可就不有趣了。少年的未来是未知的，忍耐、等待之后的征服又是什么感觉。于是他舔舔嘴唇，说，“可惜你还是太年轻，人也会变，甚至变得庸碌。如果，我是说，在好多年以后，等你长大以后，如果你没有变成庸碌之人，如果那时你我都没有死在战争里，我必定会再遇见你的。征服那不可征服的存在，我是真想这样。”  
少年警惕地听着。  
顺着风声，传来不太清晰的呼唤声，也是男孩子的声音，喊着“信长——，信长——”  
少年侧过身去，下意识地轻轻哎了一声。  
“你的名字是叫信长？有什么人喊你呢。”明智光秀抓紧机会，说。  
“织田……信长”少年显得不耐烦了。  
明智光秀心想，尾张这片土地的大和守大人，是这个姓氏吧。难道面前的少年是大和守家的小公子。  
（注：其实织田信长的出身是织田弹正忠家，是织田大和守家的旁系。）  
明智光秀看了看四周，说，“也好。”随后就继续上路了，没有回头。  
呼唤声越来越近了。织田信长望着呼唤声传来的方向，提高嗓门回应了一声。不一会儿，跑过来一个比信长更高的少年，说，“可找到你了。”  
“哥哥，我刚才遇到一个怪人，还背着一杆顶好看的铁砲。”织田信长咯咯地笑着。  
织田信广好奇地说，“什么样的人啊？”  
“反正就是怪人啦，跟平手爷或者林老头他们不一样。”织田信长说。  
蓦地，织田信广想起来了什么，“快跟我回去吧，池田嬷嬷等了好久了，她又该着急呢。”  
雨停已许久了，初夏的阳光开始刺眼，河水因长了浮萍而泛着绿色，飞虫在上面追逐着，树上传来啄木鸟笃笃的敲击声。路面依然黏湿，织田信广走在前头，他的眉眼跟织田信长略有几分相似，只是面庞看上去显得更加敦厚。  
（未完待续）


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
“依大人的心思，难道控制近畿才是真啊……”明智光秀说。  
“大胆！”织田信长的声音响起，“奉公方殿上洛，本就是平叛讨逆，岂会有二心。”  
“小人只不过是建议一二。”明智光秀丝毫不显得慌张，身边的细川藤孝猛拽了一下他的衣袖。  
明智光秀恭敬地跪着，把头压得很低，然后微微抬头，能瞥见坐在上位的织田信长。  
上总介大人织田信长。就是这个名字。果然是，重逢了啊。明智光秀不禁浮想联翩。当年一别，这些年里，虽然没有相见，自己也有所耳闻，织田信长如何步步为营，从一城之主做到拥有浓尾地方，成为战国大名，现在又正想着上洛呢。可是自己，这些年里蹉跎了岁月，只是个小小的家臣而已。可真是，越来越遥不可及了呢。  
这到底是几年过去了呢？对方应该不记得当年的事了。可是自己还记得，哪怕有越来越多的风霜吹过竭力掩埋前尘往事，自己仍会清楚记得。  
（注：大名，即诸侯。公方，即幕府将军。上洛，进京的意思，大名上洛有挟将军以号令天下的意味。）  
“你本是细川的家臣？”织田信长问。  
“正是。”明智光秀回答。  
“你方才那番话，倒是有意思。既然你是公方殿的使者，说话却也挺直接的。”织田信长玩味地看着明智光秀，“你叫什么名字？”  
“在下明智十兵卫光秀。”明智光秀的表情有些舒展。  
“什么出身？”织田信长用手支着脸颊，看着明智光秀。  
“美浓明智氏，家父明智光纲。”明智光秀对答如流。  
“挺好的。”织田信长说着，走了几步，“要紧的事，还是发兵上洛。”  
永禄十一年九月七日，织田信长挥师开往南近江。十二日，观音寺城陷落，六角投降。二十五日，远征大和地方。不久，三好三人组与阿波地方军全线崩溃。二十九日，织田军拿下胜龙寺城，岩成友通表示臣服织田。三十日，细川昭元、三好长逸放弃摄津芥川山城，仓皇逃窜。十月二日，越水城的敌人弃城而逃。松永久秀、三好义继皆对织田表示臣服。随后，织田信长拥立足利义昭为将军。足利义昭拜织田信长为御父，之后试图让织田信长担任管领或副将军的职位，但是，这些职位都被织田信长拒绝了。  
观音寺城，天守阁——  
“公方想尽办法拉拢我，虚名罢了。说到底，仅有公方的大义名分，还不够。话说，近畿这堆大名，也就那么回事吧。”织田信长侧过脸，看着织田信广。  
“当时真是想不到三好居然会如此不堪一击呢。”织田信广点点头。  
“这么说，也得提防着他们卷土重来。”织田信长说，“可是我们必须得回去啊。”  
“此话怎讲？”织田信广疑惑的问。  
“兄长可曾记得那大内义兴？”织田信长笑着说。  
“哦，大内义兴贪恋畿内的权力，最后落了本据被尼子经久趁虚而入的下场。”织田信广说，“只是，三好定不会善罢甘休的。”  
织田信长啜了一口茶水，“公方也不是什么安分的人，我既然能让人毒死前代将军，那么废黜将军这种事，如果必须，也不是做不出来。”  
（此处前代将军指的是足利义荣，是三好三人组杀掉足利义辉以后拥立的将军，然而足利义荣在永禄十一年九月三十日莫名暴亡，本篇小说里设定为足利义荣是被织田信长派人毒死的。）  
“若是公方有那三代将军之才，怎会轮到我们这些人上洛啊。”织田信广幽幽地说。  
“怎么说，还得提防畿内，就让万千代、藤吉郎留着吧，当个奉行。当初公方的使者，什么明智的，我还记得他那几句话呢，似乎不是一般人，说来也算给公方个面子，也提成奉行。”织田信长点着头，说。  
“美浓明智氏，斋藤的亲戚。”织田信广走近窗前，望着远方，说。  
“我看是假的。”织田信长嗤笑了一声，“稻叶山城破以后，那些人有几个活下来的。冒充明智氏岂不是轻而易举，毕竟死无对证。”  
“是挺会钻营的。”织田信广说。  
永禄十二年一月四日，京，六条。夜，无星无月，寒风打着旋儿，从树梢卷过，窗棂也在狂风之下也咯吱作响，有风钻入窗户的缝隙，发出尖锐的呼啸声。  
足利义昭似睡非睡，忽然打了个激灵，阖一阖眼，放下手中的书卷，听着门外的风声。  
风声渐渐弱了，隐隐却极低的嘈杂声不知从何处传来，这嘈杂愈来愈近，终于爆出一声“砰！”，是铁砲的射击声。马嘶声，喊杀声，接踵而至。  
“启禀将军大人，三好的人马，过来了。”明智光秀顾不得礼数，开门喊道。  
“想必是要劫持我。”足利义昭站起来，前走一步，“我方守军，仅有两千。”  
“将军大人请勿慌张。”明智光秀脸色凝重，说，“此地依山而建，敌方若要攻取，并非易于反掌。细川大人、木下大人必会及时来援。有小人在，定可死守。”  
“三好……又是三好……”足利义昭问，“不可突围吗？”  
“敌军数目应该不少，此时又是趁夜奇袭，望将军大人三思。”明智光秀斩钉截铁地说。  
足利义昭面色有些颓唐，欲言又止，又像是下了很大决心似的，说，“光秀啊，你去布防吧。”  
“小人这就去！”明智光秀再拜，起身奔出内堂。  
四周被烟雾与恐惧笼罩，此时已是深夜，有些守军是被从清梦中惊醒的，故而暂时乱作一团，跑着，叫着，拿着长枪，或是手忙脚乱地铁砲填弹。  
明智光秀闻到硫磺与硝石的气息，听见有人大喊，“火药呢！没人！”，这声音很快被枪响淹没。  
“快！准备好！列队！点着火把！”明智光秀声嘶力竭的吼着，感觉到有烟尘土块落到了自己的头上。  
一个铁砲足轻慌不择路向明智光秀跑过来，连铁砲的通条都掉了。明智光秀拽过他的领子，狠狠地打了对方一巴掌。  
“拿好铁砲。山县源内、宇野弥七。”明智光秀举起手里的铁砲，向空中开枪。  
人群里站出来两位。  
“整顿秩序。”明智光秀严肃地说。  
“报——敌方有精锐骑铁。”满脸火药灰烬的传令兵跑了过来。  
“放栅栏，铁砲足轻，枪跟弓也跟上。”明智光秀说，“守住东门，去仓屋拿火药啊！别让敌人靠近前门！”  
兵士们忙着，跑着。  
“榻榻米也拆了，充作栅栏。干活！”，明智光秀觉得自己的嗓子已经嘶哑了，他镇定一下，抄起铁砲，顺梯子攀上墙头，身边的兵士们一个一个也都端好了铁砲。  
明智光秀开枪击中了敌方的一名骑兵，对方向左侧一歪，从马上跌落在地。  
成群的骑铁正面冲过来。  
马嘶声。  
密集的铁砲声。  
“传令兵，我方有多少人阵亡？”明智光秀问，“传令兵！”  
没有人回答。  
“快，射击！火药还够吗？”明智光秀顾不得这么多了。  
“正门……顶不住了。”山县源内灰头土脸地跑过来。  
“给堵上。”明智光秀斩钉截铁地说。一颗铅弹飞过来，擦伤了明智光秀的脸颊。  
大门上满是弹痕，还挂着许多箭矢。  
敌军跨过地上的尸体，潮水一般涌过来。  
也不知什么时候天色才能亮起来。  
空气中满是硫磺的气味，以及血腥味。  
“传令兵！”明智光秀又喊。  
终于跑过来一个。  
“侧边那边怎么样？提防敌人声东击西。”明智光秀急速地说着。  
“死守……死守……”传令兵不住点头。  
“料想敌军不会放火的。”明智光秀对赶来的宇野弥七说，“你，那边伤亡怎么样？”  
这边，正门毁坏严重。  
有个敌兵想挤近正门，却被山县源内挥刀砍在肩膀上。  
敌军开始往正门突入。  
“打回去！打回去！”  
已是清晨时分，风停了，厚厚的铅云挤满了天空。  
明智光秀的眼眶被硝烟熏得发红，也顾不得擦一擦。  
敌军数次冲进院内，又被守军打回门外。  
血迹，杂乱的脚印，稻草。铁砲的声音震响了整个京里。  
顾不得收拾地上的尸体，只能重新搭上栅栏，堆起破烂的草袋。  
“继续迎战……”明智光秀舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。  
“报！宇野弥七阵亡了。”传令兵几乎扑倒在地。  
明智光秀狠狠地捶了一下堆起来的草袋，“不能乱，守住防线。”抄起太刀，小跑过去。  
这片建筑，明显也已毁坏严重。  
阴云越来越浓密，雪开始落下，打在脸上，手上。  
不妙，明智光秀心想，铁砲打湿以后就不能射击了，这可如何是好。  
一定要坚持过这个白天。  
明智光秀盘算着，细川、木下的援军，也快到了。  
敌军的攻势渐渐有减弱的迹象。  
铁砲声虽仍是不断，却比方才稀了一点。  
明智光秀三步并作两步，爬上制高点，拿着南蛮望远镜望去。  
敌军的后方，混入了两种不一样的旗帜。这旗帜，明智光秀认得。  
“是木下大人跟细川大人来援了！”明智光秀喜出望外。  
一月六日，岐阜城。  
“启禀主公！三好率军开往六条，要劫持将军。”报信的是一个满脸疲惫的母衣众。  
（注：母衣众，即近卫骑兵、传令官，也可作为使者。）  
“什么？快去支援。”织田信长“腾”地站了起来，“也通知浅井增援。”  
一月六日，织田信长率军冒雪往京中开进。昼夜兼程快马加鞭，原本需要三日的路程，只耗费了不到两日时间。  
在此期间，由于明智光秀率军拼死抵抗，以及细川藤孝、木下藤吉郎、丹羽长秀的援军及时赶到并迎击三好，三好军伤亡不轻，只得于六日下午暂时撤退整备，以备七日持续攻城。  
一月八日，三好得知织田本队已接近洛中，念及己方伤亡过重，无力再战，不得不撤军。  
（未完待续）


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
明智光秀袖着手，出神地看着热火朝天的工地。这处的建筑因为前一阵子的合战，损坏严重，得好好重修一下了。  
“你，在六条合战立了大功。”背后传来织田信长的声音。  
“信长大人……”明智光秀转身，扑身拜倒。  
“听说你是个铁砲好手。”织田信长掸掸衣袖上的土灰。他身形纤细，下颌还是略尖。  
“过奖了。只不过是些雕虫小技而已。”明智光秀露出诚恳的表情，“能用铁砲击落二十几间开外树上的杜鹃鸟。”  
“有趣，为何是杜鹃鸟？”织田信长问，“可没见过你这样的。”  
“随口一言而已。”明智光秀说着，心想，看来信长应该是不记得当年的事了。也是，人对于少年时的琐碎经历，总会很快地忘却的。  
“你以前一直都是细川的家臣吗？”织田信长问道，“挑明了讲，你不像什么好出身。”  
“在下……也是前些年……”明智光秀回答。  
“好了，我是不看出身的。说来，我出身也是守护代家的庶流。可如今，织田大和守也好，斯波也好，还算什么。”织田信长盯着明智光秀，说，“我都听说了，你作战这么拼命，这让我想起一个人。”  
“莫非那人也是为了高官厚禄。”明智光秀睁大了眼睛。  
“高位能者居之，说到底还是下克上。你是个才华横溢的人，若是看到庸人拥有高官厚禄，不会觉得愤懑吗？你，要什么？”织田信长凝视着明智光秀。  
明智光秀心里猛地一颤，他的内心回荡着几个字，我要你，要你。但是说出来，还是淡淡的：“我要做侍大将。”  
“说实话。”织田信长仰着脸，“淡泊什么的，都听腻了。有的人就是半推半就，不肯说实话。”  
“我要……我要”明智光秀竭力压制着自己心里纷乱的思绪，“我要百万石的所领。”  
明智光秀心里暗暗想着，织田信长，那种冷淡的、难以征服的气质，让自己愈加渴望着他。可是自己也深知对方有多触不可及。越是触不可及，就越想要得到，这种心思，个中滋味，怕是只有自己才清楚的。  
“可真敢说。”织田信长笑得咧开了嘴，“贪婪是好事，如果你有这个觉悟。你这副样子真的很像一个人。”  
“求功名利禄之心，人皆有之。”明智光秀不住地点头。  
“我会给你，配得上你的才华的领地的。”织田信长抽出自己佩着的胁差来，以命令的口吻说，“舔它。”  
明智光秀凑过去，伸出舌头，覆上冰冷的刀刃尖端，舌尖一凉，泛出咸味，血滴在尘土飞扬的地上，被黄土裹住。  
“让我看到你的野心。”织田信长收回胁差，意味深长地说。  
美浓，岐阜城。  
“畿内终于妥了。下一个是北畠，伊势稳妥以后，就是朝仓吧。”织田信长悠闲地说。  
“主公，还记得照叶宗滴吗？”是柴田胜家的声音。  
（注：照叶宗滴，即朝仓宗滴，被誉为“军神”。）  
刹那间，评定间里，气氛压抑了下来。  
“照叶宗滴已经死了十四年了。”织田信长的声音带着浓浓的威压感，最后几个字更是放慢了语速。  
“主公，三思而行啊！”佐久间信盛焦急地说，“天文十三年的旧事，我方可谓是……”他的喉咙里哽了一下，战战兢兢地说，“一败涂地。”  
“朝仓义景吟诗作赋倒是好手，”织田信长往佐佐成政那边看着，说，“可是他，一直都没有出阵过。”  
“主公，朝仓义景从小深得照叶宗滴教诲，切不能掉以轻心。”柴田胜家补充道。  
“够了！”织田信长的表情仍是波澜不惊，只是眼神越发狠戾起来，说，“像个什么样子，还没开打，就畏首畏尾。”  
“朝仓余威仍在，不可啊。”柴田胜家说着，整个人几乎伏在地上了。  
“你说，朝仓义景有什么战绩？”织田信长用手支着下巴，问。  
“这……”几个老臣面面相觑。  
“主公，毕竟也已十四年了，在下觉得，不必有什么顾虑。”木下藤吉郎终于开口了。  
“万千代，去找堺港课金，不服就打。”织田信长斩钉截铁的说，“让豪商们吐出来金子。”  
“是！”丹羽长秀长拜不起。  
“豪商们可是有自己的铁砲队的。”织田信长站起来，说，“还有，征朝仓的事，不必知会浅井。毕竟不知浅井会如何。”说着，拂袖而去，抛下一句，“一个死了十四年的人，能把你们几个吓成这样。”  
织田信长走在渡廊里，冷不丁朝着紧跟着的小侍从阿能局问了一声，“你没见过照叶宗滴吗？”  
“在下没有。”阿能局低眉顺眼地说，“斗胆问一句，信长大人觉得朝仓如何？”  
（注：历史上后藤氏的阿能局是织田信长的侍从，本文中的阿能局这个角色糅合了阿能局、野野村正成、毛利新助、长谷川秀一这几个历史人物。）  
“那是天文十三年的事啊，我父亲败给照叶宗滴。”织田信长叹气道，“此前可是连大垣都拿下了，谁曾想斋藤道三请了照叶宗滴的援军。当时美浓攻略的事，也就因此搁置了。”  
阿能局不知该回答什么，她显得有些局促，只得紧紧攥住衣袖。  
“加贺九头龙川以少胜多击溃一揆众，若州平叛，助细川大破三好，战无不胜。”织田信长摇摇头，“可是，照叶宗滴的子孙，究竟得没得到他的真传，我偏要试试。”  
“人说，一乘谷城简直跟京里似的。”阿能局点头。  
织田信长忽然又想起来了什么，说，“京里怎么样了？把信广派过去，把万千代跟藤吉郎换回来，也有一阵子了。”  
“消息是信广大人因为晓通诗书，故而深得公卿们的欢迎。”阿能局回答，忍不住掩嘴轻笑，“据说在连歌会上被追捧，真是风雅啊。”  
“想不到他还有这一套。”织田信长显得十分开心，“我可就不行了，不知那群公卿会不会背地里取笑我。”  
“信长大人，您这是什么话。”阿能局忍不住想笑出来。  
“你也很会作和歌。”织田信长说，“多念给我听。你若是在京里，也是公卿追捧的对象了。”  
“信长大人见笑了，在下天资愚钝得很。”阿能局低下了头，“所作和歌也不值一提。”  
大广间里，挂在一个个架子上的，各种各样的布料，织金的、缂丝的、大岛绸的、明国绸的……  
“好看吗？冬。这是堺港的商人送来的布料，挑匹你喜欢的，做衣服穿。”织田信长挥挥手里的扇子。  
“做小袖穿。”名字叫做冬的小女孩点点头，好奇地仰起了小脸，问，“父亲大人，堺港里都有什么啊？”  
“大概是，搜集了整个世界的好东西。譬如好衣服，鹦鹉，翡翠首饰，茶具。”织田信长笑着，忽然想起来什么似的，问身边站着的丹羽长秀，“有没有小孩穿的南蛮服？就跟冬这个年龄的，六七岁的小孩穿的？”  
（注：南蛮服，即洋装。）  
“这……抱歉，在下需要回去问一下。”丹羽长秀猛地点头。  
织田冬开心地在架子之间跑来跑去，时不时摸摸这匹布，又瞅瞅那匹布，忽然说，“算啦算啦，我想去跟鹤千代一起玩。”  
“去吧。”织田信长笑眯眯地挥手示意，让侍女把织田冬领走。  
“对堺港课金的事，也就这样了。”织田信长问丹羽长秀，“那些人，还是把打仗想得太简单了。”  
“毕竟他们自治惯了。”丹羽长秀附和。  
“要不然我亲自去一趟。”织田信长说，“以前又不是没跟他们打过交道，狡猾得很。”  
丹羽长秀只顾得“唔唔”点头。  
织田信长把玩着手里的折扇，不厌其烦地展开，合上。扇面上点着金箔，细细地描绘了蓬蓬的桔梗花，并几只杜鹃鸟。他抖动着扇子，看着阳光透过窗户，照着扇子上的金箔，明明灭灭。  
织田信长想着，这折扇现在在自己手里，若是有一天不喜欢了，随手扔在灰土里，怕是金箔很快就会剥落，扇面也会褪色。既然已变得无用，无用的东西不值得占用精力。  
此时阿能局过来禀报，“岩村城主来访。”  
丹羽长秀慌忙行礼然后回避。  
织田艳悠悠然地进来，她瘦削而高挑，高颧骨，一样有着白皙的皮肤，头发用绯色缎带系在脑后，一丝不乱。  
“姑母来访，是何事？”织田信长挑眉。  
“想去看看你父亲的灵位。”织田艳说，“我抄了几遍陀罗尼经，整整齐齐的。”说着拿出一叠纸来，上面用蝇头小楷写着经文。  
织田信长接过写经的纸，说，“想必是费了些时日的。姑母的心意，我父亲的在天之灵也能得到告慰。”  
织田艳笑了，“尽心尽力。”  
织田信长将手中的纸沓递给侍从拿走，而后冒出来一句“姑母不妨直说，究竟什么事。”  
织田艳听见这番话，惊了一下，“当下时令青黄不接，我的所领年前又遭了冰雹，”然后郑重其事地说，“是想求你帮着赈灾。”  
“哪里的话，姑母的事，我岂能坐视不理。”织田信长凝视着织田艳。  
“真是……有劳了。”织田艳有些支支吾吾。  
“我是深知姑母你就这个性子，若不是真有难处，怎会去求人。”织田信长宽慰了织田艳几句。  
（未完待续）


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

永禄十三年四月二十日，织德联军自京都开拔，很快即拿下金崎城。朝仓看似已对敦贺郡呈半放弃状态，只是强化了木芽峠一带的防御。

如今的朝仓并不像照叶宗滴在世时那样难以对付，但是也不至于过分的不堪一击，实际上，织德联军在进攻金崎时的损失还算不少。不过，没有了照叶宗滴的朝仓，必定不复当年之辉煌，甚至发生了朝仓景镜、朝仓景健出于序列纷争而在发兵时故意迟到的事。

正在织田军要越过木芽峠的时候，却有急报传来，是关于织田信长的妹夫浅井长政突然背叛的消息。既然浅井已尝试出兵包围织田，这种时候，无论是惊讶还是愤怒，都是不顶用的。本来，在这种乱世里，人与人之间互相欺骗，互相背叛，也俯拾皆是。

这个时候，织田信长发现自己面临着十分危险的处境，腹背受敌，敌军上万。若是打个不文雅的比方，正是如同不慎落入袋中的老鼠一般的窘境，若不当机立断，只怕会囿于袋中遭人轻易捕捉了。

（注：至于浅井长政与织田信长反目成仇的原因，通说有“浅井长政坚持道义”“浅井长政担心织田做大而威胁到本家的存在”之类的。在这篇小说中，我将会采用某些学者认为的“织田进攻朝仓没有通知浅井，并且此前浅井虽然在织田上洛之战时出兵出力但是织田分给其的领地实在不够”，所谓浅井因与织田“分赃”不公、利益纠葛进而矛盾堆积最终反目的论调。此外，也见有“浅井长政遭到其父浅井久政与家臣们的施压而倒向朝仓”的论调，但是综合本朝通鉴与浅井三代记的记载，当时浅井家家臣大多是支持织田的，浅井长政其父浅井久政虽然竭力支持朝仓，然而久政那时在浅井家其实说话也已无什么太大的分量。）

织田军本阵。

“看来，他是想要南近江了。”织田信长说，他看了一眼默不作声的家臣们，瞪大了眼睛，轻声说，“撤吧。”

明智光秀本想站出来说“在下愿做殿军”之类的句子，不料却被木下藤吉郎冒出来的一句“请让在下担任殿军”给抢先了。

木下藤吉郎，尾张中村农民出身，本来只是个看鞋仆役，却被提拔为足轻组头，真不知道当时织田信长看好了他哪一点。之后，木下藤吉郎也有立功，官位自是晋升了。

明智光秀看到木下藤吉郎的眼神里，有热忱正在剧烈地闪烁着。

“在下也愿意做殿军。”明智光秀接着说。

“金崎城的兵，准许你们调用。活着回来，我会给你们应得的封赏的。”织田信长颔首。

没有多余的话语。织田信长站起来伸出手凑一下阵羽织的衣襟，大步向后走去，他穿着的那双南蛮麂皮鞋底上满是泥巴。紧跟其后的是高举着旗子的侍卫，然后是家臣们，一个接一个，默默地离开了。

并没有人与明智光秀、木下藤吉郎道别，除了脚步声以外，再无多余的声音，每个人都知道目前面临的凶险。

“你，难道不怕死？”明智光秀悄悄地问。

“我小时候，被继父赶出家门以后就只能讨饭。你也知道，不是这里打仗抢粮，就是那里打仗征粮，种地的自己都饿得闹土一揆（注：一揆，即农民起义），更何况我这个讨饭的。当时，就怎么也吃不饱。”木下藤吉郎顿了顿，他的年龄还算年轻，可是脸上却像已经老迈了一般皱巴巴的，一看就是历经过常人难以想象的苦难，“后来，吃饱了饭，但是心里还是不饱，还想要更多。我就觉得，如果一次没有吃饱，以后就再也没有机会吃饱了，就像握着一把米，生怕它会从手里滑落。”

明智光秀愣住了，而后，低声说，“功名利禄这东西，可是要拿命来换啊。”

“你也是那种想出人头地的人，”木下藤吉郎也不抬头，只顾得擦拭手里的太刀，“我懂。我觉得，虽然我出身低微，但是无论名贵的茶具还是丰饶的封地，都是我应得的。”

不，你永远不会懂我其实在想什么，明智光秀听着木下藤吉郎的话，心里莫名开始发笑。

而跨过这段凶险的旅程着实不容易，狼狈不堪的奔逃，仿佛被死亡追赶着似的。沿途也有敌人小股部队的侵扰，织田的军队忙着逃窜，混乱之中减员也是一定的。

黄昏时分，密林间的小径。

“信长大人，您以为，浅井朝仓会追过来吗？”阿能局策马上前，追赶着织田信长。

“那要看木下与明智是不是等闲之辈了。希望我没有看走眼。”织田信长睁着眼睛，满眼血丝，因为疲惫，他把头稍微歪了一下。

“信长大人，还记得桶狭间吗？也许，找到敌方总大将的所在并没有那么困难。所以，在下担心，朝仓若是派了小队的几个刺客埋伏的话。”阿能局一边说一边点头。

“你的意思是。”织田信长疑惑。

“为了防避刺客，在下恳请换上您的阵羽织与披风。”阿能局显得异常镇定。

“也好，”织田信长的精神抖擞了起来，“连这也能想起来。”

马蹄声由远而近。

密林里传来铁砲射击的脆响，战马像是被什么绊住了，惊得长嘶一声。阿能局下意识地勒住马，同时感觉有东西擦着肩膀飞过去了，她猛晃一下，紧紧攥住缰绳，几乎从马上坠落。

杉谷善住坊扔下铁砲，一马当先自密林中跳出，身后跟着一队足轻。杉谷善住坊挥着一把薙刀，气势汹汹地就要杀过来，可是定睛一看，面前那个骑着栗色马，穿着金蘭阵羽织并南蛮天鹅绒披风的武将，竟不是织田信长。

“你又是何人？”杉谷善住坊挥起薙刀刺去，足轻们紧跟着他冲过来，对方的马廻也忙着抽刀作战。

阿能局并未答话，而是拔出太刀，“锵”一声将迎面而来的薙刀格住。

“好武艺。”杉谷善住坊用薙刀顶着压下来的太刀，竟有些吃力。他认得织田信长的样貌，瞥见就在阿能局侧后方，有个着黑色盔甲作马廻打扮的人，才是织田信长。

周围刀剑碰撞声不绝于耳，面前突然又是铁砲射击声，这次不知是哪个马廻还是哪个足轻放的。杉谷善住坊的薙刀被震得脱手，对方的薙刀突然间的脱手也让阿能局重心不稳，歪向前去。杉谷善住坊后退两步站定，顺势屈身翻滚一下，捡起薙刀，又冲过去。却被阿能局用马鞭兜头抽下，一道深深的血痕划过脸与脖子，皮开肉绽。

杉谷善住坊啐了一口血，愤愤地嚷，“算什么！”

撤退的代价是惨重的。沿途的冷枪，时不时冒出来埋伏的小股部队，每个人都提心吊胆，甚至不敢分心，生怕一瞬间会有追兵赶过来。可是，昼夜兼程急行军对人是一种非常大的折磨，织田信长也清楚，己方因为撤退而军心不稳。濒临崩溃的列队，不停地有士兵掉队，甚至有的士兵倒在路边再也没有起来。直达四月三十日成功脱险赶回洛中时，织田信长身边只跟着几十骑。但终归还是撤退成功了。这当然多亏了木下藤吉郎与明智光秀的殿军。

沿着泥泞的小路，明智光秀与木下藤吉郎互相搀扶着，一瘸一拐地挪动着。明智光秀的脸上被火药熏得黑糊糊，还晕开了几片血污。原本头上戴的篼不知道丢到了哪里，发髻松松的快要散开了，乱蓬蓬的头发里夹杂着几根稻草梗。他穿着织破破烂烂的阵羽织，满是泥水几乎看不出来原来的颜色，后颈处的领子更是豁出一个大口子，扯出多缕丝絮飘来飘去。真是精疲力尽，踩在泥地上，仿佛陷入了丝绵堆一样不稳，甚至每挪动一步就有可能倒在地上。他脚下的草鞋也被扯得有些开，粗糙的带子磨得脚踝生疼，可是由于过度疲惫，明智光秀已经对这种疼痛麻木了。

木下藤吉郎情况也跟明智光秀差不多，亦是满腔疲惫。

的确，殿后阻击十倍的敌军，跨越金崎这种死地最终活着回去，就是大幸。

他们的身后，跟着稀稀拉拉的士兵，丢盔弃甲，连旗子也没力气扛着了，只是低着头，弓着背，机械似的在一步一步行军，走路歪歪扭扭。

眩晕感时不时地袭来，明智光秀一只脚踏进一滩泥水里，一个趔趄。

木下藤吉郎吃力地扶住明智光秀，见对方已经眯上了眼，赶忙说，“坚持住，千万不能倒下……”他的声音有气无力，忽然猛喘一口气，“想想我们已经成功御敌，掩护主公撤退，跨越了死地……如果我们活着回到洛中，主公他会赏赐给我们多少金子……能买多少大米……”木下藤吉郎感觉到自己胸膛里的心跳非常重，仿佛四周的景物也跟着震动起来了，“白花花的近江米，去年秋天收获的，我好像能闻见它们的香味了。”

明智光秀呼吸非常吃力，他努力集中精力保持清醒，只要精神忍不住放松，眩晕感就会扑面而来包围他。这眩晕感就像冬日里的迷雾一般，要包围他，吞噬他。他在想着让自己坚持走下去的存在，此刻意识几近模糊，织田信长的容颜反而愈加清晰地浮现在他的心里。他在脑海里描画着的，是织田信长那清秀的面容，脸颊虽略显削瘦但又隐隐透出柔润感来，高高细细的鼻梁，嘴巴很小，微抿着。还有织田信长那双眼睛，微翘的眼尾显得十分秀媚，就算家格极高的公卿也罕见这样的美目，然而在这双眼里，却会燃烧出无穷无尽的野望。明智光秀抖擞一下，感觉自己一定不能倒在这半路上。他又想起了不知多少年前的香蒲丛中的那场相遇，有人说一场宿命决定爱与生死，其实世间最大的羁绊不是命运，而是一个人内心所存的执念。

（未完待续）

嘛，老实说，我也觉得近江（今滋贺县）产的大米好吃。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章：

时间已至五月，天气愈发潮湿，庭院中，池子幽静，青苔显出深绿色，挂在树上的藤花从密密的叶子之间挤出，败酱草也零星地冒出花来。清晨的太阳还掩在层云后头，只透出淡黄色的薄薄光晕。吹拂的微风已经比夜晚热了，水池里的湿气蒸起来，混合着繁花的香味，让人感觉懒散。  
屋里弥漫出罗国香的气味，侍女在用火箸稍微移动了一下小火盆里燎着的熏香。  
（注，罗国香，即暹罗熏香，有白檀味。）  
织田信长漫不经心地把自己的左手搭在檀木胁息上，他穿着淡松叶色的羽织，衣襟松松地交叠着，露出里面穿的白色小袖。他伸出右手拈着一张薄纸，读着上面的和歌。织田信广对着他坐着，穿着柳色的肩衣跟长袴。  
（注：胁息，日式传统家具的靠手。）  
“哥哥在洛中可是挺好的。”织田信长说，“那群人好像没什么小动作的样子。”  
“没有哦。”织田信广回答，“都挺好的，又不是什么繁重工作。我还去过山科言继大人的连歌会。有时候去京町的居酒屋喝几杯，喝高了就开始唱谣曲了。”说着唱起来两句，“月宫殿里白衣袂，秋日时雨红叶袖。”  
（注：两句出自谣曲《鹤龟》的唱辞。）  
“三好家的厨子真是个坏人，居然背地里说我。”织田信长孩子气地嘟囔着，“我是尾张的乡下人，只知道放味噌。”  
“毕竟清淡才是风雅。”织田信广笑得咧开了嘴。  
“真不知道洛中的公卿们从小就是如何风雅？打小时候起就只会组香读书，顶多踢踢蹴鞠，没去河边捉过蝌蚪什么的。”织田信长调皮地打趣道。  
“还记得小时候吗？”织田信广冒出来一句，“你总是跟着我，而且，仿佛忘了哭是怎么回事似的，在树林里磕到了也不哭。”  
“慢慢就好了，想想真的是远得跟上辈子的事似的，有时候又觉得近得跟昨天似的。后来我年岁渐长，继承家督以后啊，尾张下四郡。家中统一……”织田信长说到这几个字，忽然意识到自己提了不该提的事情，立刻停下，“不提也罢。”  
织田信广的神色骤然紧张起来，他竭力装作漫不经心的样子。可是，他的心里，回忆铺天盖地涌过来。当年的自己是如何在蛊惑之下，背叛了织田信长，拿起刀，指挥着一场叛乱，而且这场叛乱，还是冲着自己最疼爱的弟弟。自己当时究竟想的是什么。当时织田信长得知了唯一的哥哥叛乱的消息，心里又会有多难过，对这一点，织田信广不敢问更不敢想。至于如何被织田信长打败，又是如何被原谅。没有任何惩罚的原谅，绝对不比流放甚至更严酷的惩罚带来的感觉好受一些，因为自责带来的痛苦会被无限放大。  
织田信广的思绪越飘越远，他想着，时至今日，织田信长就像什么事也没发生过似的，怕是想让以前那件事彻底在时光里朽烂。织田信长还是像小时候一样信任着自己，很多重要的事都托付给自己做。但是，织田信广的心里，也越发的纠结起来，悔恨，再悔恨也是没有用的。就算当作什么事都没有发生过，可是，真的能跟小时候一样吗？往事仿佛伤口中的荆棘，未曾拔出就被血肉掩盖，最终长在了血肉里，虽然外表看似完好，但时不时发作隐隐作痛的感觉，却提醒着，再也不可能像以前那样完好了。  
“对于和歌这种东西，虽然是与公卿们交际必须的，我确实不如哥哥你擅长。”织田信长说。  
“可以再让山科言继大人来教你，”织田信广的思绪回到眼前，回答，“我这次去洛中又见到他了，他日子过得比从前滋润了不少。说起来，细川幽斋也挺擅长这个的，还是三条西实枝大人的弟子。”  
（注：细川幽斋，即细川藤孝。）  
庭院里有藤花随风飘落，坠在水面上，微微的涟漪扩散开来。槭树的叶子沙沙地响着。  
“我宅池边树，藤花已盛开。我记得这是古今集里面的和歌。”织田信长念着一句和歌，若有所思，“可是挺好的，我一抬眼就能望见这样的庭院。你刚才说细川幽斋来着。”  
“他？怎么了？”织田信广尚未反应过来。  
毕竟是五月里，天空中的云并未散去，反而越积越厚，太阳的光晕也渐渐变淡，这天怕是又要阴霾。  
“似乎有必要请他过来，你也知道，公方是个很不老实的人。”织田信长说。“我当初把松永收作家臣，前一段时间又发兵朝仓，你猜公方会怎么想。”  
“公方是个聪明人，只是别闹出什么乱子就好。别像前两代公方那样折腾。说到细川，那个明智光秀，以前是细川家臣的，听说被你提拔了。”织田信广问。  
“那就让他作陪。今天可以派人通知他来，得知会他一点事情。”织田信长的视线渐渐移开，最终停留在庭院里的槭树那茂密的树冠上。  
“弄个名茶器。怎么招待细川幽斋。”有几根头发从织田信广的鬓角散了下来，他拢了一下。  
“哥哥果然知道我的心思。”织田信长看着织田信广，“这一阵子倒是弄了个茶器。上好的淡青色，想想，就跟初晴时候高野山的天空似的。”织田信长转头跟侍女说，“找出来看看。”  
侍女点头鞠躬然后退出屋里。  
织田信长随意地将手中的薄纸扔下，忽然觉得疲倦，像小孩子似的，伏在了织田信广的膝盖上。织田信广低头，看着织田信长纤细的脖颈。  
天空中的层云越积越厚。  
雨斜斜地落在庭院里铺着的砂石上，砂石浮现出斑驳来。  
经雨打过，青苔的绿色更重了，偶有紫藤花落在青苔上。  
水面上的涟漪泛起的边缘相互交叠着，仿佛无穷无尽的循环。  
“喝茶？”明智光秀问着来通报的侍从。  
“是的。”对方不停点头。  
明智光秀起身，得拾掇一下再过去。  
已是傍晚，窗外细雨潺潺，昏暗的屋子里，没有燃灯。  
这种时候，是最适合思虑一些事情的。  
明智光秀回到自宅以后，就一直枯坐着。  
这是，离自己与织田信长重逢也过了一段时日了。  
可惜，对方不记得了。不过，记得又有什么用呢，自己当年只是个背着铁砲的奇怪浪人而已。  
明智光秀回忆着重逢以后的织田信长。  
距离初遇已时隔多年，自己担心的事并没有发生，虽然这种事发生的可能也微乎其微。织田信长的的确确没有被岁月与人情打磨得拖泥带水，的的确确没有变成平庸的人。  
明智光秀想，金崎撤退时，织田信长仅仅慌乱了一瞬间而已，逃回洛中时虽然仓皇甚至狼狈，但是并没有哪怕是一丝一毫的怯意，哪怕是被迫撤退，他也一定在计划着卷土重来与最残忍的报复。这样的人，是几乎不可能被征服的。  
愈发，不可征服了。  
明智光秀掏出火折子，点起了油灯。  
油灯的火光起先微弱的一点，一下子燃成一小簇。  
灯中的油是会被烧干的，然后添入灯油，火就这样在油灯里继续燃下去。  
如果能把美丽又高贵的存在据为己有，是最能满足从泥潭里爬上来的人的征服欲的。明智光秀的心里有这种冲动，竭力占有美丽的、凛然不可侵犯的存在，是非常愉悦的一件事。更何况，明智光秀天生就是那样的人，心底不断提醒自己，想征服，征服不可征服的存在。  
彻底征服，彻底拥有，不让别的人触到，甚至看到。  
明智光秀差点被自己的念头吓了一跳，继续在心里描画着织田信长的眉眼。就像自己几个月前从金崎殿后撤回来时一样，心里想着，描画着。如果当时不想想织田信长，当时自己或许就会因为疲倦而彻底倒下了。  
织田信长今天穿的是松叶色的小袖。明智光秀记得。  
重逢真是件好事，回忆里，自己竭力记住的，少年时的织田信长的样貌，逐渐越来越淡，最终记得的，只是自己心里那一刹那的感觉。毕竟只是一面之缘而已。还好，后来终得重逢，对方现在的样子，在自己心中代替了少年的眉眼。  
自己现在又算什么呢？还是个普通的家臣而已。笃定的信念，想要征服高位者，除非自己往上爬，否则连接触都少有，奢谈征服呢。  
明智光秀的心里冒出来一个念头，自己所能见到的织田信长，在自己面前凛然的存在着，高不可攀的感觉。那么，如果织田信长被征服了，如果自己彻底占有了他，将他完完全全变成自己的所有物，他将会在自己面前摆出一副什么样子呢。他那仿佛能看透一切的眼神，会不会变得大睁着眼睛却没有焦点。想看到织田信长的眼睛湿漉漉时的样子，甚至眼神里满是畏惧当然还有，屈服。这真是一个无法抑制的念头。  
而且，现如今织田信长是实实在在存在于自己可以触及的地方的，如果他召见自己，自己是能看到他的，看到他衣带挽着的结，看到他用修长的手指托着天青色的茶冲，看到他说话时轻启薄唇，露出整齐的牙齿。  
因而，明智光秀感觉自己对织田信长的迷恋感更进了一大步，对方从以前虚无缥缈的回忆中的幻影，变成了实实在在的，美丽而高贵，近在咫尺又遥不可及的一种存在。明智光秀发现，自己只有一条路，往上爬，爬得越高，离对方越近，然后，征服。  
（未完待续）


	6. Chapter 6

第六章：  
茶话会结束以后，明智光秀从御馆里走出来的时候，回头看到天空是明丽的蓝色，路旁的巨石被浓绿的藤蔓覆盖着。  
听到身边顺着阶梯状的斜坡流下的溪水的声音。五月快要结束了。这一年初夏的雨水似乎特别充足。  
他回忆到了细川藤孝在茶话会的时候跟自己打趣的话，对方说，看到自己现在是织田的家臣了，似乎也挺吃香的，跟以前做幕臣时简直判若两人。或许有一天细川成了自己的家臣也说不定。如果要让细川当自己的家臣，岂不是要掌握近畿的领地，明智光秀心里默念道，如果这种要地都归了自己管理，那么自己一定会得到织田信长更多的接近。  
明智光秀忽然又感觉，要是不会有什么大事发生就好了。就这样一路走下去，沿着台阶走着。永远在这样一个五月，盛夏也永远不会再来，就这样等着，直到织田信长下次再因为奉行什么的事传唤自己。  
六月，织田信长与德川家康联合，下令发兵征讨浅井，在近江国地方的姉川河原与浅井、朝倉联军对峙。然后浅井方的横山城陷落，木下藤吉郎被委派负责管理横山城。最终织田、德川的联合军在此战中获胜。  
八月，织田信长举兵征讨位于摄津地方的三好三人组。在此期间，石山本愿寺忽然发难，举兵攻打织田的军队。正在织田军本队在摄津国与敌人对峙之时。浅井、朝仓与比叡山延历寺又派出三万联军，攻打近江国的坂本地区。不久，织田的重臣森可成阵亡了，但是宇佐山城并未陷落。  
九月二十三日清晨，得到“浅井、朝仓已突破织田的防线并接近洛中”的急报的织田信长率领大军渡过淀川，自摄津返回近江。浅井朝仓联军于慌乱之中窜到比叡山上，与僧兵合流，准备竭力抵抗。  
自从石山本愿寺起兵以来，敌人确实越来越多了，可以说，织田仿佛是陷入了一张来自四面八方的包围网中，这种感觉。  
（注：石山本愿寺，即佛教净土真宗势力，又名一向宗。比叡山延历寺，即佛教天台宗势力。一向一揆，即佛教一向宗领导的农民战争。值得注意的是，当时的寺社并非纯宗教的存在，而是可以视作军阀的地方割据势力，譬如方才提到的几个寺社，就拥有为数不少的领地与军队。）  
“尔等出家人也应有出家人之准绳，若尔等愿放弃同浅井朝仓的联盟关系，我在此许诺尽我所能恢复尔等的领地。僵持并非良策，若尔等仍负隅顽抗，如此我仅可率军攻入比叡山，焚烧根本中堂并三王二十一社。”织田信长前一阵子曾经这样修书一封递给天台座主觉恕法亲王。  
但是如今比叡山延历寺还是放了浅井、朝仓上山。并且织田信长之前的书信也被原封不动地退了回来，并附上一页薄薄的回应，充斥着“不愿与佛敌论条件”、“此举为谤佛，谤佛者入无间地狱”“佛敌死后居阿鼻地狱，懊恼无尽”之类趾高气扬词汇，更有略通汉学的僧正，给加了句“此等举动，仿若当年的唐武宗再世”。  
（注：天台座主，即天台宗的法主。法亲王，即已出家的亲王。觉恕法亲王是正亲町天皇的弟弟。）  
“这堆和尚，什么镇护国家，什么佛国乐土。诶，你听说过吗？这个唐武宗是谁人？不是本国人的名字。”织田信长看过这堆“义正辞严”的回应只觉得好笑。  
“在下不知道。或许问问哪位知道。”阿能局此时正把织田信长的一件暗红色天鹅绒金线唐草纹披风从衣架上拿下来。  
（注：唐草，此处指源自中亚的藤蔓纹样，欧洲也曾广泛应用这种纹样。在日本古代，“唐”可作对外国的统称。历史上织田信长的这件披风则是从欧洲的商人得来的。）  
“管他是什么人，猜着也是个烧僧院的。这堆大和尚，毕竟也不是什么老实人。”织田信长有些眉飞色舞，“可以问问松永，他应该知道。”  
阿能局又将别的急报递给织田信长。  
“对了，你可是自桶狭间之前就跟着我的，你看，如今的情况，比桶狭间何如？”织田信长接过急报，脸色骤然阴沉下来。  
阿能局没有回答。  
不知不觉，日子就拖到了十月，双方还在对峙。  
期间织田信长专门派了明智光秀、织田信广负责驻扎在比叡山山麓的事宜。己方的本阵则是设在宇佐山城。  
（注：其实史实中被委派驻扎比叡山山麓事宜的有十六个负责人，而且名单里面虽然有明智光秀但是没有织田信广，此处写成织田信广、明智光秀两人，是为了剧情需要。）  
比叡山上。  
随着时间的流逝，朝仓义景变得越来越焦虑。尽管焦虑，可是还不改以前风雅的习惯。每日必细细挑选合宜的熏香与扇子，衣服也换成合乎时令的紫青色。说来，比叡山上的风景极好，尤其是进入十月之后，山上槭树的叶子开始漫出来由淡薄渐至透亮的红色，若是几杯薄酒，赏叶兼作和歌，总是颇有意趣的，更何况山上还有觉恕法亲王这种晓通诗书的人。  
然而，如今被围困于山上，望着层层叠叠的秋叶，却会给人一种不同于往常的寂寥感，与浓重的哀戚况味。  
“朝仓大人，这几天总感觉你有些焦虑的样子。”浅井长政大踏步地过来，跟朝仓义景挑明了说。  
“这次围困不知拖到何时，若入冬以后大雪封山，我岂不是回不去了。”朝仓义景苦着脸说。他有着圆胖的脸盘，下颌光溜溜的，只留上唇处的胡须，简直像秋日里山间的狸。  
“僵持着也不是个办法，这样下去，时间越长士气就衰落得越厉害，于你我毫无益处。那何不下山一战，总有胜机。”浅井长政看上去十分诚恳。  
“好说，只是我方军心非常不稳，就请浅井大人打头，也好做个表率。”朝仓义景两眼发光。  
“哦，这样啊，可是实话，我军也有些撑不住了，恐怕难以担此重任。”浅井长政赔着笑，他个子相当高，此时微微躬着身子。  
浅井长政离去后，朝仓义景对着身边的朝仓景镜，开始发牢骚。  
“若不是当初织田攻打我朝仓而未通知浅井，他浅井才不会中途反水。若是这般的话，现如今此人应是在与织田开茶话会，顺手牵羊瓜分我的领地。不过唇亡齿寒，若是我战败，他也就没几天好日子了。”朝仓义景忿忿地说，“他此次是想骗我当前锋下山。我岂能愿意。”  
“可是，拖延并不是什么办法啊。”朝仓景镜点头。  
“我岂不是不知若拖到冬日，越前的道路一旦积雪上冻，将是何等可怕的后果。”朝仓义景说，“小时候，照叶宗滴公教过我的，古有新田义贞，撤回越前时遭到追击，士卒死伤无数。”  
朝仓义景忽然有一种严重的挫败感，自己在一乘谷城的安逸日子实在太久了，久到几乎忘记了照叶宗滴公的大多数教诲。不，实际上，当年照叶宗滴公教自己兵法的时候，自己总是在推诿与偷闲，根本没有多少东西能往心里去。现在后悔，也是无可奈何。  
转眼间已是十月下旬。由于织田信长忙于比叡山包围，所以各地的反织田势力也蠢蠢欲动起来。伊势长岛的愿证寺门徒，在接到了显如住持的檄文以后蜂拥而起。不仅三好三人组在窥视在洛中，更有六角义贤联合一向宗门徒，在南近江举兵，阻碍了美浓地方与洛中的交通。  
若是问，无论比叡山延历寺还是石山本愿寺，这些僧院为何加入反对织田信长的队伍当中，又是为何能拉起为数众多的军队，特别是底层人民的支持。原因很明了。那些僧徒们口口声声说想要的是一个政教合一的所谓佛国，说白了也只不过是满足自己对领地与财富的需求。而织田信长的进军，恰恰在削弱寺社的势力。更何况僧人们的理论，无论是“他力本愿”、“恶人正机”、更有甚者“善人尚能成佛，况恶人乎”，认为不必认真苦修，不必用心持戒律，只要一心向佛，即可往生极乐。这样的思潮对下层民众产生了极大的吸引力。农民们纷纷支持僧院的军队，并且产生了一种“与佛敌交战而死，必定往生佛国净土”的信念。  
只是，细细盘算，僧兵与一揆众、六角、三好三人组，再加上个浅井朝仓，这样蜂拥而至的反乱，有一种预谋的感觉，极有可能是谁组织起来的。究竟是谁人？织田信长对此尚未明晰，但他已开始有些怀疑公方。  
（注：愿证寺，净土真宗在长岛的寺院。显如住持，净土真宗本愿寺派第十一世宗主。）  
比叡山下。  
明智光秀一手拿着一碗狸汁，一手拿着几页文书。  
（注：狸汁，一种肉汤。）  
他微微抬起视线，悄悄地望着对面的织田信广。  
暗想着，既然织田信广眉眼有几分像织田信长，到底是几分呢。  
连日来的相处，他感觉织田信广骨子里有一种温厚感，但愿没看走眼。  
（未完待续）  
（话说火烧比叡山这件事可真是一波三折啊。）


	7. Chapter 7

第七章：

断断续续居然拖到了十一月末，最终的结果却是议和，这是双方起初都未曾预料到的。

不仅是让公方出面，还让朝廷掺和了斡旋之事。

顺带，当时织田信长还派了明智光秀与织田信广去知会公方。

这件事，据织田当时的记载，是浅井、朝仓提出的议和，毕竟可以预料到寒天里降雪纷纷，越前的道路会难以行进。但是据朝仓一方的记载，则是说织田撑不住了所以先提出的议和。归根结底，议和也是一件顺水推舟的事，浅井、朝仓军心越来越不稳，并且有冬日难以行军的顾虑。至于织田，因为长岛一揆闹事，确切说是无法对各地反织田的烽火坐视不理的原因，所以有从比叡山抽身的打算。好在双方一拍即合，议和的事就这样定了。

公方毕竟是公方，就算不得不倚靠大名而存在着，作为公方的体面还是有一些的。

骑马走在路上，北风压抑地呼啸。入冬极寒，还未落雪，日头躲在云里不出来，地面上结了霜，冻得硬邦邦的。仿佛有一层薄雾从铅灰色的天空上落了下来，远处传来乌鸦的叫声，世间万物都显得莽莽苍苍，苍苍茫茫。这种时节，是最容易让人感觉到如同坠入无尽的夜空一般的孤独的。

冬天本身就容易让人联想到永夜这种孤独的字眼。

天气可真冷，骑着的马打了个响鼻，明智光秀不禁也缩了一下脖子，然后视线又移回正前方。

他是在望着织田信长的背影，对方纤细的身形裹在厚厚的披风里。

现在明智光秀是离织田信长越来越近了，早先连作为随从跟着去议和之类的事也是没资格的，现在能走在他背后不过几匹马的距离，看见对方的背影，清清楚楚地看着。做到这一步，只是花了漫长而短暂的一年。不够，还是不够，自己现在算什么，估计在织田信长眼里，自己只是一个尽管立过几次功然而实则可有可无的家臣吧。更何况，接近只是路径，目的永远是征服。

这一年里，明智光秀的思绪当中，跟织田信长有关的，占据了不少。他时常会回忆织田信长的一举一动。以及，萌生的那种不可抑制的念头，譬如，想象着如果对方那纤细的身躯能在自己的怀抱里颤抖的话，该是何等满足的事。

朝夕相处，明智光秀想到这个词汇。仅仅是占有，占有就是目的，这就是他所理解的迷恋。

镇定，自己只是作为一个应该说不上话的随从，又不是作为此次议和的代表。

到达以后，织田信长稍作歇息，除去了方才披着的缎面狐裘领貂裘里子的披风，露出里面穿着的琉璃绀色大纹直垂，又摘下阔边帽，整理一下发髻，戴上折乌帽子，走进议事的地方。

他看到朝仓义景穿着枯叶色直垂，拿着绘有层层叠叠枫叶的扇子，仿佛是要抓住已远去的秋日的最后一缕尘埃，也是刚刚走进来。

又看到浅井长政穿着茶褐色大纹直垂，手里捏着一串白檀木数珠，走进来坐下。

屋子里的炭火盆响着哔哔剥剥的声音。

公方大人因为疲惫而微阖着眼，他小步踱进来，缓缓坐在上位，身边还有一个穿白狩衣戴立乌帽子的公卿，那是时任关白的二条晴良。

除了公方，还要把朝廷拉进来，这样一来，这件事就做得更加圆满无缺了。

（注：直垂、大纹直垂、折乌帽子、立乌帽子，当时的武家礼服穿着的一种。这些衣服颜色则是根据传统和式色谱写来的。）

议和的内容不外乎织田退兵，朝仓、浅井返回本领，这些是已经定了的，走个过场就行。至于横山城，切切实实归了织田。

浅井长政十分不满，但也无可奈何，让织田信长把之前吞下去的领地老老实实吐出来，现阶段自己还没有这个能力。

“只是横山城，左卫门督认为呢？”浅井长政向朝仓义景使着眼色。

朝仓义景摇头晃脑，只记得织田信长刚才笑容满面地跟他说“天下是归朝仓大人的，我信长不敢再奢求第二次了。”虽然是奉承话，但是织田信长只提朝仓不提浅井还是让他有些飘飘然。织田看来能消停一阵子了。虽说唇亡齿寒，浅井终归是个靠不住的。在这战国乱世，所谓的血盟又能算什么。早先跟浅井的领地摩擦又不止一次，此后一段时间里没有共同的敌人织田，谁还知道会怎么相处。

“将军大人，您的意见是？”织田信长提问。

“和为贵，备前守你看弹正大弼态度如此诚恳，让他三分又如何。但愿天下不再起兵戈。”足利义昭赶忙帮腔，“我说，你俩又是亲戚，何必如此锱铢必较。”

为了搅浑这趟水，二条晴良又挪揄了一句，“你就一点不怕你夫人生气？”

浅井长政只得干笑两声，像是喉咙里被鱼刺哽住似的。心里瞬间已做好了打算。公方不过是个和稀泥的，他的面子又能撑多少时日。这种乱世里合约搁不了多久就是废纸一张。等到自己元气恢复，就得出兵把衡山城夺回来。

（注：左卫门督，朝仓义景的官职，相当于中国的执金吾。备前守，浅井长政的官职，即备前地方的长官。弹正大弼，织田信长当时的官职，相当于中国的御史中丞。关白，类似于中国所谓的摄政王、护国公。当然，此时律令制早已崩坏，朝廷威权衰落，所以朝廷官职仅仅有衔而无实，只是充作一个锦上添花的头衔。地方大名往往自封官职，或者直接向朝廷购买官职。当时的朝廷可以说逐步沦落到了穷困潦倒的地步，因此卖官也是当时朝廷的收入主要来源之一。官职的有衔无实，造成了当时很多就任地方长官官职者都没去过官职所任命的地方，譬如浅井长政之官职是备前长官，但是其领地在近江。同样，织田信长虽然就任弹正大弼，但是也不会去管理监察。而且因为朝廷威权的丧失，身为关白的二条晴良自然也决定不了什么真正的国家要务。）

“那是，御父也得给他俩点面子。”足利义昭稍微凑近织田信长，张开扇子掩面，轻声道。

“将军大人所言极是，此后我们各方定不敢再生异心，合力襄助您治理天下才是正途。”织田信长不住的点头，显得异常谦卑。他感觉浅井与朝仓的气数也就到此为止了，两者之间的嫌隙也是能看出来的。当务之急是先摆脱目前的穷地，摆平长岛那堆和尚们。而后再打近江的主意也不迟。近江是一定要到手的。

（注：因为织田信长曾经有上洛襄助将军之功劳，所以足利义昭认织田信长为御父。虽然说认了干爹干儿子，实际上这俩年龄只差三岁。）

浅井长政只得坐正拜下说，“太平盛世乃是我等心念之愿。微臣必谨遵将军教诲。”

晴良继续帮腔，“行军打仗之事，哪比得上茶会作歌更悠然自在。”转向朝仓义景，“哦，左卫门督，听说你的一乘谷城有小洛中之别称，那春日里的樱花，比洛中何如？”  
“关白大人若是能赏光，微臣不胜荣幸。”朝仓义景自得起来，“微臣也常作和歌，现已辑录成集，可否劳烦关白大人指点一二。”

冗长的礼节，摆出来早已谈好的条件，顺水推舟的议和，无趣但是必须的程式。

议和结束以后，回城的路上，明智光秀策马凑近织田信长，说，“主公还有何打算，在下曾与南近江豪族关系深厚，不知可否助主公绵薄之力。”

“挺会猜我的心思的。”织田信长斜睨了一眼，“很好，会做什么就别藏着掖着，得表现出来。你总是想要更多，这一点也是好事。”他补充了一句，“我忍不住把你跟藤吉郎比较，你觉得呢？”

“不敢当，木下他有多次以少胜多之功，可谓是主公的肱骨之臣。在下还差得远。”明智光秀猛然想起来，横山城是归木下藤吉郎守着的，自己岂不是被他抛在了后头。木下藤吉郎要的只是纯粹的名利吗？还是跟自己一样另有他念。不过，据自己跟他接触的经历，感觉他并非与自己是一路人。

近江，小谷城内。

“长政大人，不是说好了不再打仗了吗？您是又准备来年开春以后出兵吗？”阿市帮着用手熨平浅井长政衣袖上的褶皱。

“不仅是一城的问题，还要一鼓作气争取拿下畿内。”浅井长政胸有成竹地说，“感觉织田信长也不过如此，毕竟比叡山是镇护洛中鬼门的存在，谅他也只敢说不敢做。”

“长政大人你想想，信长可是我的哥哥啊。哥哥也说过了，他不再存争天下的心思。”阿市急切地说。

“他的鬼话也能信！”浅井长政扶住阿市的肩膀，“近江太小了，我也要上洛，也要做管领，一步一步来。我坚信我才是能终结这个乱世的唯一人选。”，他的嘴唇凑近阿市的额头，说，“到时候等万福丸长大了，我们也老了，每天在御所里赏花看景。”

“长政大人，我知道，你是个顶好的人。”阿市羞涩地低下了头，“所以说，所以……”

“你能对万福丸视如己出，你知道我有多感激你吗？”浅井长政拍了拍阿市的肩膀，“我浅井长政何德何能，娶了你这个天底下最温婉的好姑娘。我想，是真想，打下来天下送给你。”

（注：浅井万福丸，浅井长政的长子，并非阿市所生却被阿市抚养，其生母不明。）

“可是，真的不可以不再打仗么？你知道你出阵的日子里，我有多担心你吗？每天握着数珠都祈求菩萨不要让你有什么事，你就不能，好好地跟哥哥说清楚，”阿市以祈求的眼神看着浅井长政，说，“哥哥是不会亏待你的。”

（未完待续）


	8. Chapter 8

第八章：  
雪已经停了，天空中还堆着灰白色的茫茫云层。  
遍地白皑皑的厚雪。  
雪蓬松地积在槭树的枝条上，忽然洒下来，又重归寂静。  
明智光秀走在庭院里，看到灰白色天空中掠过几只乌鸦，格外突兀。  
渡廊旁的几株山茶花，开得正盛，积雪重重地覆盖在浓绿色的叶上，又露出雪下红色的花瓣来。  
冷风卷起地面上的细雪，往山茶枝干的低矮处扑去。  
背后传来咯吱咯吱的脚步声。  
忽然脖子后面被什么东西轻轻打了一下，瞬间的冰凉。  
明智光秀下意识的去摸脖子，确是雪的触感，雪沾在手指上迅速化成水。  
他别过脸，看到织田信长憋着笑弯下腰。  
织田信长搓一下右手指缝中的雪，左手里还攥着另一个雪球。他披着灰色的貂皮斗篷，脖颈埋在领子处蓬松的绒毛里。他身边站着织田冬，女孩跟父亲一样套着厚厚的貂裘，裹得简直像个小毛团。  
织田冬咯咯笑起来，去夺父亲手里的另一个雪球。  
“主公，没想到是您。”明智光秀点头赔笑。  
“好玩。”织田冬拿雪球掷向明智光秀，打中了对方的膝盖又落在地上碎开，稍许的雪粘在衣服上。  
织田信长带着笑容说，“好，十兵卫过来这是有什么事吗？”，衣领上的绒毛拂过他的面颊。  
“没什么，只是方才交了一些账簿而已。”明智光秀回答。  
“毕竟是年关里。”织田信长说着，随意地蹲下来，斗篷下摆逶迤在地上。他去捏身边的雪，说，“来都来了，去喝点小豆年糕汤。”  
“我也要吃年糕。”织田冬咿咿呀呀地说，踢踏着地上的雪，她脚上穿着南蛮式的苏芳色小皮靴。  
“已经吃过了，阿冬还小，吃太多年糕会肚子痛。”  
“信长大人，岩村城主求见。”阿能局的声音传过来，她的衣袖被系了起来，不知方才在做什么繁琐事务。  
“我这就去，”织田信长站起身子，抖抖靴子上的雪，又弯下腰，一把抱起织田冬，歪着头哄她，“我们一起去见你姑祖母好不好呀？”，然后对阿能局说，“正好，你领十兵卫去歇一下，再吩咐厨房弄点小豆年糕。”  
明智光秀往窗外看去，天空中的灰色更浓了，又有雪静静地落下来。天空是纯净的灰白。雪地上的脚印也会被很快覆盖掉的。  
阿能局将瓷碗递给明智光秀，明智光秀看到对方的左手缺了两根手指的地方有一道扭曲的丑陋疤痕，略微迟疑了一下才接过碗。  
“没吓到你吧？”阿能局把手缩回袖子里，神色十分平静，“是当年在桶狭间……”她陷入了回忆里，“那时滂沱大雨，天昏地黑，遇到的全是今川的兵。”  
“居然是……这样嘛。”明智光秀略惊讶地说。  
“现在做个普通的女官也挺好的。”阿能局淡淡地看着窗外，“看看书看看景。不过，必要时保护信长大人，还是得做的。以前的事，偶尔也回忆一番。”  
“你见过今川义元吗？”明智光秀吸溜一口年糕咽了，把碗放下问。  
“他的首级，是我取下来的，”阿能局看看衣袖，叹气，双眼微微睁大，话语里有一种异乎寻常的老练，“他那时候浑身的污血，披头散发，活脱脱像地狱里的恶鬼，还是拿着那把刀——我记得叫宗三左文字，杀红了眼，不肯倒下。”  
“恕我冒昧，你觉得今川义元是……”明智光秀继续发问。  
“我也佩服他。”阿能局收敛了神色，“他也是个真正的战国大名。”  
半空中正在落下的细雪越来越密，能听到簌簌的声音。明智光秀不由得念叨出“薄雪飞白入庭院。”  
（注：此句出自《古今和歌集》 ，原文为“我が宿の薄おしなみ 降れる白雪”）  
“真是有雅兴，弄得我也想作歌了。”织田信广走进来，他合上纸伞，交给侍从抖抖伞面上的雪。  
“大隅守大人。”两人慌忙行礼。  
“十兵卫你也喜欢和歌？”织田信广饶有兴致。  
“呃，毕竟早年在美浓时，家父教过。”明智光秀忙不迭回答，“后来在细川藤孝大人麾下做事，他是个极风雅之人。”  
是的，自己连原本的名字都埋葬了，一股脑儿埋葬在做幕臣的时候。按了一个土岐流明智氏的名号，似乎连腰杆也挺起来了，自己不再是小滨的粗俗铁匠，而是有着不幸遭遇，失去了领地与家族不得不流亡到细川所领的贵公子。抛却那充满铁锈味的过去，把年少时在昏暗小屋里被炉火熏得头痛的生活当做一场梦，装作自己从出生就是位公子，装作自己那双本该抡铁锤的手，是拿惯了桧扇与太刀的。粗鄙的存在会让他联想起自己真实的过去。  
明智光秀觉得似乎随着时间的流逝，连自己也相信，自己是从小就熟读古今和歌集还能看懂平家物语的。  
“毕竟你是土岐流明智氏，据我所知你的家人都很热衷诗书。”织田信广抬头看到庭院中漫天大雪。雪压在山茶的枝条上，有轻微的咯咯声，盖在槭树上，灰褐色的枝干，覆着白色的雪，如同纸上的枯墨一般。  
阿能局以袖掩口笑道，“我年幼时学习诗文，还读过十兵卫你叔父明智光安作的和歌呢。”  
“宗寂叔父也已经离去这么多年了，可惜了他的遗稿，也没留下几首。”明智光秀作出伤感的神态来。  
（注：宗寂，即明智光安的法号。另有鹰见弥右卫门所著之《惠那丛书》载，明智光安即远山景行，然而其争议颇大，本篇小说未采用这个论调。）  
“想起冬猎时的雪原上，天地之间只有茫茫的白，似乎连地平线也模糊了，天地因为雪的落下而连接在一起。”织田信广缓缓地说。  
明智光秀低头眯眼，用余光看着织田信广的脸。看到对方嘴角微微的笑意。明智光秀回忆着此前围困比叡山时与织田信广共事的那些时日。如果是在御殿里议事这种场合的话，与织田信长相比，织田信广的神态举止里，少了一种桀骜。在他的认知里，织田信长有着所谓真正的战国大名的傲气，与之相比，织田信广更像一位温文尔雅的奉行。  
“落雪的时候，若是只有一朵茶花被风打落，在雪地上孤零零地留下，是别有一番况味的。”织田信广接着说，“雪越漫越高，很快的，茶花也没了顶，了无痕迹。”  
明智光秀又去看织田信广的眼睛，看到对方眼里一闪而过的淡漠。  
“我想起了《枕草子》中写的，”阿能局憧憬地说,“拨开厚雪，看到底下萌葱色的荠菜初芽。”  
织田信广仿佛沉浸在浮想里，“四季就是这样静悄悄的交替的啊。”  
“雪霁天晴之时，青天碧落之下，旷野中自有一股生气，”明智光秀说着，端详着织田信广的面容，“感觉是格外舒畅的。”  
此刻屋外疾风豪雪，隔不了多远就看不清对面。之前细细的雪粒子，变成了大片粘连的雪花，盛放又凋零。庭院中的池塘早就被冰层封住了，水草在冰面下做着长梦。  
“这就到年关了。”织田艳一边行礼一边说，她穿着白地织金二引两丸纹唐衣，戴着立乌帽子，佩刀也特意换了貉皮裹着的鞘。  
（注：此处穿着描写为据织田艳仅存的画像加以改写而成。）  
“姑祖母。”织田冬跑过去。  
“唉，都把我喊老了。”织田艳和蔼地说，“还想再去姑祖母的领地玩吗？”  
“想啊，我想骑着马去。”织田冬乖巧地点头，侍女去帮她褪下貂裘，里面居然是石竹色地米色绣纹缀着蕾丝的洋装裙。  
织田冬等不及整理好，就转身跑去拿盒子里的布人偶。  
“别急着给她除去貂裘，小心冻着了。”织田信长对侍女的举动有些不满，“快去往火盆里多添点炭。”。  
“有个小孩子是真好。”织田艳有些伤感，“我一直也没有孩子。”  
“总会有办法，可以过继一个。”织田信长宽慰对方两句。”  
织田艳说出来突兀的一句，“我还算年轻，可是又能怎么办呢。”  
“是的，你活像我姐姐。”织田信长说，“可你终归是长辈。”  
织田冬小跑过来，仰面躺进织田艳的怀里，天真的问，“姑祖母，每个人小时候都一样吗？”  
“别这么没规矩。”织田信长说了一句。  
“没事。”织田艳伸手给女孩顺了顺头发，戏谑道，“你父亲小时候啊，可是跟那些整天搁街上晃悠的男孩子一样没规矩的。”  
“我跟你姑祖母有事要说，先让侍女带着你去闻熏香玩好不好？”织田信长以商量的口吻说。  
“什么事要说？”织田冬好奇得很。  
“要说关于鳗鱼尾巴的事，”织田信长凑近女孩，说，“刚刚捞上来的生鳗鱼。”  
“黏糊糊，不要听。”织田冬用力摇头，跳着走进了里屋。  
侍女捧了一个描金鬚漆的匣子过来，放在织田信长跟前。  
打开匣子，被绣有踯躅花的精致朝鲜绸缎托着的，是小小的茶盏。它的边沿附近是水色，又夹杂着靛色的斑驳，靛色向下越来越浓，最终竟在底部汇聚出了小豆色。  
“这个你拿去吧。说不定有用。”织田信长轻描淡写地说，“有闲心喝杯茶什么的。”  
“可是我不能……”织田艳的右手攥住衣袖。  
（未完待续）


	9. Chapter 9

第九章：

春寒料峭，池塘里的冰还未消融，庭院里树木枯灰色的枝干在狂风中嘎吱作响，坚硬的土层底下有嫩芽在安眠。

明智光秀捏着一沓纸，小跑过长长的渡廊，来到织田信长的书房门口，对着描金的门扉叩首，“主公，在下有要事相禀，近江佐和山城……”

明智光秀这才注意，门口并没有像以前那样，有侍女在旁边跪着预备给开门。他回忆着急报上的内容，估摸着织田信长应该快向浅井动手了，自己要是靠着对南近江豪族的熟悉立个什么大功，说不定能一飞冲天混上二十万石的领地，成为所谓的肱骨之臣，这样才好更加接近织田信长。

“你先候着。”过了一小会儿，织田信长带着些许倦意的声音才自屋内传来。

门扉上画着秋日重重叠叠枫叶掩映下朱红色的桥梁，桥下河水泛着波纹。

“自己进来罢。”织田信长慢慢地说。

明智光秀轻轻推开门，两步拜倒在异国花纹的厚重地毯上，低头看到雕有繁复的缠绕藤蔓图案的橡木桌脚，开口概括几句，“据木下藤吉郎来报，佐和山城的矶野丹波守员昌有要投诚的意愿。”

屋内充盈着薰香的气息。明智光秀看到织田信长没穿鞋袜，脚搭在柔暖的灰色貂皮垫子上。  
织田信长慵懒地靠着椅背，右手指间夹着一支南蛮式的鹅毛笔。

“好，藤吉郎可真有本事。”织田信长的腔调里透出赞许，“佐和山城。”他一字一顿地念着这六个音节。

明智光秀直起背来，目光扫过桌沿的雕花，看到桌面上的台布的蕾丝边沿，地球仪的框架被漆成铜色。

明智光秀恭敬地奉上纸沓。屋内很安静，纸落在桌上，“哗”地一声。

“矶野员昌的确有趣。”织田信长拿起纸沓翻着，“藤吉郎写的，他写字的水平也大有长进了。”

“这都是献给主公的好消息。”明智光秀点头。

“一切顺利的话，可成也能瞑目了。”织田信长说，“这件事要看藤吉郎怎么操作，他是个很会算计的人。”

（注：可成，指森可成，织田家臣，1570年阵亡于近江。）

“在下也看了这份急报，窃以为，预计矶野丹波守员昌下月就能正式归顺我方。”明智光秀说，“那时，可以佐和山城为跳板，令浅井门户大开。”

“围了这么久，投诚是意料之中，小谷城的一座支城是挺好的。”织田信长的嘴角浮现笑意，手指卷起脖颈旁垂下的一缕头发，“我今天有些倦了。”

“主公日理万机，在下也应鞠躬尽瘁。”明智光秀赶着说。

屋内的暖炉燃得正旺，织田信长随意地穿着羽织和袴，这时微微仰起脸，肩膀放松，露出一点脖颈下面的皮肤，有一种十分闲适的感觉。他的头发松松地挽着，落下几丝乱发。

明智光秀的目光接着游移，随之落入他的眼里的却是——

织田信长的锁骨上方，一抹嫣红。

这是欢爱留下的痕迹吗？明智光秀一瞬间的反应。他感到自己的心剧烈地跳动起来，目光却无法从那抹嫣红上移开。

“到时候派丹羽长秀过去就是了。”织田信长的声音，“浅井也想争天下吗？现在觉得他还不如和尚难对付。浅井，朝仓，净土真宗，天台宗，一个一个对付。”

“在下暂且告退。”明智光秀低下头，压低声音，生怕织田信长看出什么端倪。

走在空无一人的渡廊里。

春寒料峭的天气里，是不会有什么蚊虫的。可笑，不要想什么无聊的借口再为织田信长开脱了。他锁骨上的嫣红，分明是因为欢爱而留下的痕迹。

这样想来，起初织田信长不让自己进屋，屋内浓重的熏香气，大概是为了拖延时间更好地掩盖什么尴尬的痕迹。毕竟自己要禀报的可是近江传来的重要消息，他不可能让自己直接就回去。织田信长随意地穿着衣服，想必是欢爱过后匆匆穿好的，因为疲倦所以不愿整理，落下几丝乱发，也必定是欢爱时弄乱，后来再挽起来的。至于织田信长的声音里带着疲惫，应该是某种难以言说的原因。

可是这书房里现在只有织田信长一人，这抹嫣红，是哪一个女人或者男人留下的？那人，是在自己过来之前就已离开的。

明智光秀的内心升腾起嫉妒，他在转瞬间嫉妒得发狂，不知道应该嫉妒谁。他感觉自己像一个为了物语中天竺的蓬莱玉枝寻找了十几年的旅人一般，面对着近在眼前的蓬莱玉正要伸手时，它被不知哪里冒出来的陌生人轻易地折走了。

明智光秀步履有些凌乱，他怀疑着每个自己有可能怀疑到的人。

然而，一种更加隐晦的思绪也随之冒了出来，那是本应该深埋在明智光秀心底的。

明智光秀感觉这念头像秋日荒原的野火一般蔓延开来。既然锁骨上的一抹嫣红应该是欢爱的痕迹，那么，织田信长在欢爱的时候，会有着怎样一种绮丽的风情，他的腰肢会怎样颤动，他的眼睛半睁的样子一定很迷人，他会发出带着哭腔的轻吟吗？自己是如此地想占有他，可是他是不知道的。织田信长的身躯，如果能在自己怀里颤抖的话，仅仅想象一下就是何等的满足。不过，更能满足自己征服欲的是，如果彻底让织田信长屈服于自己的话，真想用几乎等同于蹂躏的方式摆弄他，彻底宣示自己对他的占有，看着他最终哭叫出来。想象一下，织田信长纤细的身躯应该是如何的白皙，如果自己在他身上留下斑斑点点的淤青，留下能表示着自己对他的拥有的痕迹，该是多么有意思。自己更想要对他这具身体加以禁锢与侮辱，粗暴地逼迫他，看着他徒劳地反抗，看着他在接连的蹂躏下终于支撑不住而瑟瑟发抖的样子，甚至在绝望以后作出完全顺从的姿态来，真是美妙的事。

可是自己现在又有什么资格呢？明智光秀不禁嘲笑自己的妄想，征服谈何容易，还远着呢，不过，虽说是妄想，也像荆棘一般在他心底抽出嫩芽拔起枝条了。他又想起自己在与织田信长重逢之前的那些年月里，自己从地狱一般的战场上爬回来的时候，自己忍着讥诮对南近江豪族卑躬屈膝的时候，支撑着自己活下来的，不就是多年前的那一次遇见罢。当时记忆里的少年织田信长，那可望不可即的美好幻影，仿佛信仰一般。也许，为了在苦难中坚持下来，必须有个执念，尽管这执念也会因此愈发深重，最终融进血液，刻入骨骼。

明智光秀倚靠着墙壁，一双手紧紧地攥着，感觉口干舌燥，几乎挪不动步子。

“十兵卫？你怎么了，不舒服吗？”耳畔传来阿能局的声音。

“没事的。”明智光秀转身迈步，故意作出悠闲的神色来，“你是要去哪里？”

“不去哪里，我刚刚从南蛮寺回来。”阿能局轻快地说，她手里拿着一块木牌，上面画着南蛮装束的女人与婴孩。

（注：南蛮寺，即天主教堂）

“你是切支丹？”明智光秀瞪大眼睛问。

（注：切支丹，即天主教徒）

“也不能说信吧，只是去过几次南蛮寺而已，”阿能局摇摇头，显得有些不好意思，“不过南蛮菓子是非常美味的。”

“听说过好像有一种南蛮菓子叫什么，カステラ，”明智光秀说，“到底怎么写啊。”

“是カステ—ラ，这是南蛮话的发音啦，”阿能局点头，“唔，怎么写我想想……”

“这木牌上画的，就是南蛮神明吗？”明智光秀装作好奇的样子。

“是的，是小时候的样子，还有他的母亲。”阿能局笑得像个小女孩。

一个多月之后的元龟元年（注：1571年）二月廿四，矶野员昌向织田投降，佐和山城落入织田的手里，这件事确立了织田对南近江的支配权。

近江，小谷城。

将近三月，春雨绵绵，树木的嫩叶在雨后滴翠。

万福丸拿着一柄绘有海棠图案的小木刀挥舞着玩，一边不停念叨着“斩！”。

阿市满脸慈爱地看着儿子。

浅井长政推门迈进。

“长政大人，难道又有什么事？”阿市似乎察觉到了浅井长政在竭力着掩饰自己情绪。

“刚刚得知，织田劝降了佐和山城的矶野员昌。”浅井长政简短地说。

“这可是小谷城的支城啊。”阿市也吃惊。

“我就知道，你哥哥就是一肚子坏水。”浅井长政没好气地说，“这不就等于要堵住我出去的路嘛。更何况朝仓义景虽说是我方盟友，怎么看都是个不靠谱的。”

“不要这么说哥哥。”阿市低头。

“父亲，母亲，你们在说什么呀？”万福丸走过来。

阿市把万福丸揽在怀里。

“我说，阿市，你是我的妻子。在我领兵出征的时候，你到底有多担心我，我能理解。”浅井长政在阿市对面坐下，抚摸着万福丸的头发，“要快点长大哦，万福丸，保护你的母亲与妹妹，保护这片领地的人民。”

“快点长大。”万福丸点头。

此时浅井长政表情非常认真，“阿市，如果我能终结这个乱世的话，我所做的一切，都是为了万福丸能够平安长大，为了阿市你以后不会再像担心我一样担心万福丸。”

“我知道，知道，”阿市说，“长政大人，这一阵子我想明白了很多事，无论如何，我都是你的妻子啊。你想做什么，我都要追随你，我有这个决心，我们一家人在一起。”

（未完待续）

（说到“纤细的身躯”，当年某人的记载里可是用“華奢”这个词汇来形容织田信长的唔。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章：

暮春三月的岐阜城，槭树的叶子愈发浓绿，树冠上传来黄鹂鸟的叽喳。

织田信长穿着银青色地山吹纹的女式小袖，袖手坐在镜子前，脸上已经薄薄地敷上了一层细粉。

再让侍女细细地给他画上眉毛。

旋开绘有菖蒲的白磁皿，用湿笔刷蘸一点玉虫色的小町红【1】，轻轻点在唇上。

然后就是把头发散下来，拿来踯躅色的发带，将头发束在背后。

之后穿上草履，罩上市女笠【2】，手里拿着绘有富岳景的蝙蝠扇。

作为这位“姬君”出门时跟着的侍女，阿能局也换上稻叶纹小袖，同样戴上市女笠，跟在织田信长身后，又帮他缕一下市女笠上的虫垂。【3】

一路出门到了城下町。商卖繁荣，熙熙攘攘。

在春日里明丽的阳光下，走过喧哗的居酒屋，听见里面猜拳的嚷嚷声，经过繁忙的米店，看伙计如何忙着扛米袋。路过卖纸笔卖木棉甚至卖研鉢的店铺，时不时凑过去看看，也轻声跟阿能局交谈几句。瞅见当铺，也会在旁边驻足一会儿，观察到底是什么人进进出出。若是遇到卖山货的摊位，就慢慢走过顺便瞥一眼。织田信长也不嫌累，渐渐地就踱步来到最繁忙的街道上了。

这个时候，织田信长在一间卖舶来物的店铺门口驻足，然后碎步进去。

店里还有数位客人在挑东西，几个伙计更是忙着在一边招呼。

在掌柜眼里，现在的织田信长像是位好人家的姬君，又有侍女跟着，说不定能赚一笔呢，于是赶忙挥手让身旁正整理着货物的伙计过去。

织田信长好奇地拈起一个珐琅鼻烟壶，看到上面绘有生着白鹅翅膀的圆润孩童，手持着小小的书册。

“我记得这是南蛮神明身边的随从。”织田信长展开扇子，把鼻烟壶递给阿能局，细声道。

“是哦，南蛮寺里的墙壁上也绘有这样的孩子，簇拥着神明。”阿能局凑近接过鼻烟壶，放回原处。

“小人看您的扇面挺风雅的，这店里还有更与众不同的扇子，”伙计捧过来一把扇子，“这是明国的，扇骨是什么鸡翅木。”

阿能局接过扇子给织田信长看。扇面上绘有纤巧的明国女人，正靠在窗台上看着屋外的垂柳。

“她头上的发髻好复杂，明国女人梳发髻的多吗【4】？”织田信长看看扇面，然后以扇掩口，轻轻地对阿能局说。

阿能局赶忙复述了过去。  
“当然了，据说在明国所有女子都要梳发髻呢。您可以看看这个……这是明国女子用的发簪。”伙计拿过来一支小小的银簪，顶端仅仅一个指节见方，却清晰地镂刻着精致的楼阁，“进来这批扇子的时候，跟着一起带进来过这一支。”

“有趣，也挺麻烦的。”织田信长感慨。

转身又进了一间卖丝绢【5】的店铺，看见店里掌柜伸手摩挲着一匹白色的二重织【6】，说，“眼看着入夏该换纱料了，这种二重织还挂出来干什么？”

“方才有人想要看看，说是做嫁妆用，”伙计低声下气地说，“就给拿了出来。”。

掌柜见到又有客进来，立刻堆了笑容去招呼，“哎呦，是想买点什么？”

“您瞧这匹绢绸，桐生织物，还带切嵌【7】的。”伙计拾起身边石竹色的绢绸一角，上面切嵌的图案绣的是庭院与流水。

织田信长没搭理对方，而是往一匹绯色的芭蕉纹博多织看去。

“您要让人拿下来看吗？”阿能局凑过去问。

“不必了。”织田信长拿起刚买的明国扇子，掩住口，“你问问他，他们这里的织金缎子都有什么样的？”

听到阿能局的复述，伙计点头，“您稍等着。”转身去拿。

“这几匹，都不如上次堺港的人送给我的。堺港的繁荣，不是一朝一夕就能做成的。毕竟这里离海边也远。”织田信长伸手去摩挲其中一匹黑地落樱图案的缎子，摇摇头。

“是呢，要是什么时候，这里的城下町能跟堺港一样繁华，就好了。”阿能局低声说道。

“您不喜欢吗？”伙计虽然听不到织田信长到底在说什么，但是看到了对方摇头。

从丝绢店里出来，瞅瞅卖灯笼的店，再去卖菓子的几个店铺逛逛，阿能局挺喜欢。顺便歇歇脚。

优哉游哉走过长长的河堤，堤岸上落樱缤纷煞是好看。有不少游人在树荫下坐着赏花喝酒。樱花开得不知疲倦，河水并无波澜，落下的花瓣密密的铺在河面上，整个河面都变成了樱色。

樱花如同潮水一般溢满，密密地挤在枝头。

已至黄昏，不知不觉两人也已从热闹的地方离开，正在回去御馆的路上。

织田信长收起扇子拿在手里，阿能局提着自己买的菓子盒。

路上有稀稀落落的几个行人。

方才正街上的嘈杂，都飘落在风里，愈来愈远。

悠长的“铛……”一声。

前方岔路口，转过来一位劝进巫女，她戴着涂笠，穿着白千早，红切袴，挂着数珠与钲【8】，不紧不慢地走着。

巫女朝着织田信长走来。

一步，两步，三步。

越来越近。

“姬君是如同洞松院【9】一般的人物吧。”这位巫女话语里带着西国口音，声音轻而漫长，但是仿佛有不可思议的魔力一般，让人听得清清楚楚。

她的影子拖长，在夕阳下，漫过尘土飞扬的地面。

落日熔金。街道被夕阳染成铭黄，恍惚迷离的气氛笼罩开来。四周房屋的影子，低矮围墙的影子，路旁柳树的影子，淡淡的黑色静默地落在地面上。

“哦，我明白了。其实您与她不同。”巫女驻足，面向正前方，瞥了一眼织田信长。

织田信长以扇掩口，“我并不是会戏玩贝合【10】之人。”

“奇怪吗？在黄昏时，反而见到了天照【11】的辉耀。”巫女眯眼看向街道尽头的落日。

树影拉长，融化在漫天漫地的铭黄里。

“夏日将至，辉耀的季节，不过心中泡影。”织田信长一字一顿地说。在夕阳下，他的周身蒙上了一层薄薄的桔金色。衣袖边缘仿佛与温润的光芒交融，模模糊糊。

阿能局再一次上前，复述方才这句话，手藏在袖子里收回怀剑的柄。

“盛夏之夜，能望见满天繁星，其轨迹圆满无缺。”巫女出神地说，她抖一抖衣袖，伸手将脖颈上挂着的数珠攥住了几颗。

“人间之事，介壳里面又藏着须弥山【12】。”织田信长说罢，把扇子往下移却并未收起，手肘放平将扇子端于身侧，稍微侧一下脸，看着夕照也给扇面染上薄金。

“也有人说，战场上的血迹消散，变成樱树上的无数蓓蕾。”巫女摊开另一只手，掌心里有几片樱花的花瓣。她的话语里带着一种悠远的气息，恍惚间让人想起河岸边茫茫的香蒲丛。

“可是幽冥之下与昊天之上，都遥远得像虚无。”织田信长抬眼看天空，笑答，又吩咐了阿能局几句。

微风挟走了巫女掌心上的樱花瓣。

阿能局认真地复述着织田信长说的话，又把一个博多织的小巧布袋递给劝进巫女。

“多谢您的供养。”巫女掂过布袋，袋内沉甸甸地咯啦一声。她收好布袋，拿起小槌，击一下钲。

钲声再一次弥漫了去，蔓延过街道的尽头，直到被呼啸的风声淹没。

“樱花凋零，长夜过后，”巫女的声音异常清晰，“朝阳升起，销尽云雾。”

夕阳挂得已经非常低了，眼看着就要完全沉下地平线。远处的房屋融入绵延的沉沉黑色。

“自有常世的花火，绽放于夜空，照见世间。”织田信长笑道，说完这句以后，他收起扇子，把垂在面庞两侧的薄纱拨开。

凉风拂落了一片树叶，落在织田信长脚边。

“我也只能静待三日月【13】。”巫女叹气，抖擞千早的袖子，作势迈开脚步。

织田信长小步靠近巫女，淡淡地说，“神佛的归神佛，人间的归人间。”

晚风中最后的只言片语。

巫女恰好能听到对方的声音，语气平淡却透着威压感的，成年男子的声音。

于是巫女在落日的阴影中愣住。回过神来，两人已悄无声息地走开，带走了夕阳的最后一缕余晖。

暮色黯淡，对面的那一段街道上，空无一人。

渐渐弥漫开来的雾气里，有杜鹃在扇翅归巢。天穹已是灰蓝色，挂出来一弯淡淡的新月。

明智光秀午后才出门，去城下町的店铺里买蜡烛，顺带买点美浓纸【14】，这种事他一向亲自去的。此时他腋下夹着纸沓，手里握着草纸裹好的蜡烛，忽然想起好几天没有晚上出门喝过两杯了，于是开始思索，上次去的居酒屋是叫什么来着。

这时候居酒屋大概也都已经掌灯了罢。

一抬眼看到转角有位戴着市女笠的女子走出来，乍一看就无比眼熟，暮色之中对方的身影又显得模糊，但是自己又认识什么姬君呢？等到“她”背后跟着的侍女也转过来的时候，他看到那侍女居然是阿能局的样貌，这才恍然大悟。

明智光秀瞪大了眼睛，惊愕地张口，想喊出声，一时又不知道说什么话才好。

只见织田信长轻轻嘟嘴，竖起食指放在唇边，示意明智光秀不要有什么表示。

明智光秀会意地挺直了腰杆。

（未完待续）

注：

【1】其实小町红这种口红是江户时代才有的，本文中为了写作需要给移到安土桃山时代了。还有，小町红在干燥状态下是玉虫色，即金绿色，但是遇水化开则呈现为纯正的红色。

【2】市女笠，日本古代女性外出时戴的一种斗笠，带有垂纱。

【3】女装织田信长的记载见于太田牛一所著重要二级史料《信长公记》卷首第二十则，描写的是在津岛祭典时跳女舞的织田信长，当然我在这篇里没有照搬史料记载去描写故事，而是只用了女装梗来创作故事。

【4】日本女性直到十七世纪才逐渐开始普遍梳髻。

【5】因为直到十七世纪的江户时代才出现用于专指绢织物的“吴服”以及与其相对专指棉麻织物的“太物”这两个词汇，故在这里对织物仅称其质地。另外，日语中“絹織物”是对丝织物的统称。

【6】二重织，西阵织的一种，织物为双面，双面纹样相同但颜色相反。

【7】切嵌，指的是将布的一部分裁剪下来缝合以别的面料。

【8】室町时代末期劝进巫女的常见装束，另外，现代巫女服的行灯袴是明治时代才出现的。

【9】洞松院，即めし姬，细川胜元的女儿，著名的女战国大名。

【10】贝合，日本古代贵族女孩子玩的一种游戏，在彩绘的贝壳堆里寻找绘有成对图案（或句子）的贝壳。

【11】天照大御神，日本神话最高的主神，是太阳神。

【12】须弥山，佛教术语，为世界中心，一千个须弥世界为一个小千世界。

【13】三日月，即新月。

【14】和纸的一种。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章：

虽说已是四月，夜晚的空气还是有点冷飕飕的。

侍从搬来了南蛮矮凳，铺有暗绿色的软垫，四周垂下流苏。

明智光秀局促地不知道怎么坐，索性跪坐在了上面。

异国的香味，自桌上的杯中散漫出来。

杯子是中国瓷器，青色的梅花图案，杯底依照南蛮的习惯镶上了金边，杯沿有个鎏金的南蛮少女，宽袍子，背后生着蝴蝶翅膀，她伸出双臂圈住半边杯沿，低头时向后甩起的长发与向后踢起的一条腿正好组成了杯把手。

织田信长拿起杯子，低头闻了一下。

他没穿外套，衬衣袖口上缀有繁复的蕾丝。

杯下垫着白色的碟子，中间留一个平滑的圆，周围是凸起的花草藤蔓，侧边镶嵌着的银质装饰，做成侧躺着的南蛮女人形状，她的头微微抬起。

织田信长从座位上起身，一步步踱过来。

紧紧地裹在腿上的，是白色丝绸长袜，有金丝顺着丝织的经纬，穿插在上面。

明智光秀看到织田信长脚上的高跟鞋，暗红色的鞋面上用金丝绣着郁金香，装饰有丝绸打的结。

“我想跟你说一下公方的事。”织田信长看着明智光秀的脸，“你曾经是幕臣。”

“在下曾经是幕臣。”明智光秀重复道。

“公方大人在收集名物这件事上的执着，我等实在是望尘莫及。”织田信长将脸凑近明智光秀，“就算这等时候，他也是孜孜不倦地搜罗名物。”  
“论起风雅做派来，公方大人比一般的公卿都要有趣味，可与京里的山科言继大人比肩。”明智光秀垂首。

“绕过我，朝境下讨东西。能做出来这种事，可真是难为他了。”织田信长走回桌后，拿起盛有热可可的杯子，喝了一口，“还把二条城都加固了，不就是为了防着我嘛。”

“竟有这等事？”明智光秀叹道，“他是预备着……为有朝一日固守二条城作打算吗？”

“前代公方的下场，可真是悲惨。”织田信长小步过来，提高了声调，“我不希望公方大人步其后尘。”

“在下也希望不要再发生类似的事了。”明智光秀绷紧了脸。

“我有必要亲自跟公方大人谈。”织田信长扬起手中的黑色手杖，“上个月，洛中大文字屋的疋田宗观，奉上了个顶好看的茶入，唤作初花肩冲【1】。到时候，让你作陪。”

明智光秀感觉到自己的腿侧被敲了一下，看到手杖在灯光下透着沉沉的暗红。手杖尖端镶银，另一头有个雕金的半luo女人，宽大的翅膀，眼睛是椭圆珍珠嵌上的。

五月的草丛中有小虫唧唧鸣叫，日光耀眼，照得树叶发亮，淡淡的几抹云贴在天空中。

足利义昭穿着小袖羽织，被明智光秀引导者，沿着一汪绿油油的小池塘走过来，水面上静静地漂着木槿花。

“看来明智你搁这里混得还不错嘛。”足利义昭打趣道。

“在下仍然怀念之前在公方大人麾下做幕臣的日子，”明智光秀掂起自己的袖口，另一只手做出指引的手势，“听说您加固了二条城，您作为公方大人，就该这样气派。也能让地方上的人见识见识您的威仪。”明智光秀露出崇敬的表情，“真想去看看哇。”

“加固倒是谈不上，只不过是担心夏日狂风暴雨，”足利义昭用扇子拍击着手肘，随意地摆出早就想好的说辞，“稍微修缮了一下而已。”

走过两棵弯曲的松树，看到茶室修在庭院深处，小小的一间，构造简洁古朴，在夕颜花架的掩映下，露出原木色的屋檐一角，颇有意趣。

织田信长却是作了茶人打扮，褐色道服上印着暗调的青海波柄【2】，黑色头巾。身边有一个风炉，茶釜稳稳地搁在上面。

“呦，御父大人，竟然做了茶人啦。”足利义昭展开手中的桧扇，调笑。

“公方大人能大驾光临我这简陋的茶室，实在是不胜荣幸。”织田信长起身迎接，明智光秀在一旁行礼。

“御父大人既然说是请我来观赏名物，”足利义昭露出好奇的表情，敛一下衣裾，坐下，“不知是什么名物呢。”

织田信长也舒服地坐下，从并未漆饰的竹制香合中取出小块的香木点燃。

茶入方才搁在身侧，现在由明智光秀递过来。

“这就是初花肩冲。”织田信长昂头，用炫耀的口吻说。

“噢！居然是传说中的初花肩冲。御父你真是好福气，明国人都说这是杨贵妃的油壶，居然被你弄到了。”足利义昭作出欣喜的神色，凑过去看着，“这等名物，难得，实实在在难得。”

茶入并不算大，有着质朴柔和的形状，外面覆盖着琥珀色的釉，像缓缓淌下的松脂似的，莹润剔透。

织田信长小心翼翼地将置在瓷盖子上的紫色鸢尾花拿下，揭开盖子，乐呵呵地看着茶入，又用茶勺搅拌一下里面的抹茶粉，“这茶入可不容易弄到，”，然后压低了声音，“从京都大文字屋那里弄来的。”

“大文字屋也有这等名物。”足利义昭恭维道，“无论形状还是釉色，皆无可挑剔，果然是优美如同早春二月之初花。”

“可惜春日已逝，我只能把这初夏的鸢尾花置于盖上了。”织田信长隐隐有些陶醉之意。

“四时光景流转，万物周而复始，”足利义昭悠然地说，“御父大人确是极风雅之人。”

“不敢当，我毕竟不如公方大人在这种事上花的心思多。”织田信长瞟了一眼明智光秀，然后开始慢吞吞地筛着抹茶粉。

明智光秀接茬道：“在下每每回忆起公方大人与细川藤孝大人并山科言继大人品茶连歌的场景，就觉得世间之大雅也就是这样。”

“哪有哪有，我这不算什么的。”足利义昭警惕地思索着这些话语是什么意思，他仰头，保持着恬淡的表情。

“现在我们这些当大名的，齐心协力拱卫幕府，”织田信长揭开茶釜的盖子，拿小扇子扇一下，“公方大人也该更悠闲一些，要不然显得我们这些底下的人，待公方大人不好了。”说着，故意斜睨了一眼足利义昭。

明智光秀打开漆制的茶巾筒，捧上“奈良晒”的白麻布茶巾，让织田信长拿去擦拭茶碗。

“振兴幕府之事，任重道远。”足利义昭将手中的扇子搁在榻榻米上，流畅地说，“御父大人当然是幕府的肱骨之臣。”

这个时候，可以将茶釜内的水注入青瓷茶碗中了。

“御父大人也成茶道家啦。”足利义昭满脸赞美之意，“实在是让我刮目相看。”

“主公花了不少心思去跟堺港的千宗易【3】学茶道。”明智光秀随口说道。

“千宗易啊，他可配称当今天下第一茶人。”足利义昭笑容满面，“御父大人真是有心。”

“公方大人过誉了。”织田信长拈起茶筅，“茶道方面的造诣，我还是远远不如朝仓义景的。”织田信长手里握着茶筅，沿着茶碗内壁抹开来。

“应该是他不如御父大人才对。”足利义昭不愿意再次提及朝仓义景，悄悄地把话题往织田信长那边引，“更何况，御父大人还坐拥初花肩冲这样的名物。”

“至于名物，朝仓义景也有。”织田信长仿佛在回忆着什么，“听说朝仓义景最近弄了个天目茶碗，着实让人艳羡。”

“可有此事？”足利义昭的心往下沉，“我并不知情。”

“竟不知此事？”织田信长一边现出吃惊的神色，一边左手托住茶碗，右手持着碗沿，将手中的茶碗递给足利义昭，“公方大人不是前一阵子还在跟朝仓义景讨东西吗？怎会不知？”

织田信长居然问出这样的话来，足利义昭猝不及防，一时间忘了去接递过来的茶碗。

“公方大人。”明智光秀小声提醒，故意将这五个音节说得特别急促。

足利义昭这才接过茶碗，啜了一小口茶汤。

“公方大人孜孜不倦囤积名物，还认真加固了二条城，真是励精图治之表率，”织田信长嗅着幽微的香气。

“只是雅趣而已。”足利义昭感觉这句话不怎么好回答。

足利义昭把扇柄攥在手里，却听见织田信长漫不经心地说，“您的兄长【4】，煞费苦心搜集天下名剑，不曾想遇着那三好氏的逆贼明火执仗，那些刀剑价值连城，可是救不了他的性命。”

“当年三好氏反叛，京里大乱，实在让人心有余悸。”明智光秀在一旁帮腔。

抹茶的味道在嘴里弥漫开来，足利义昭没有继续说话，而是想着如何尽快离去。

元龟二年五月六日，浅井长政与近江的一向宗势力合作，率领两万大军出动，想着一举摧毁织田在近江的防线。浅井长政先是派五千前锋去往箕浦。不料，此前固守衡山城的木下藤吉郎仅率百余骑迅速驰援箕浦，与箕浦的己方势力会合之后，总共也仅有五六百骑，此时即开始跟浅井对峙。

木下藤吉郎设计让百姓伪装成士兵威慑敌人，并且采用各个击破的战术，先是一鼓作气，击退福田寺的一向一揆。此后愈战愈勇，最终竟然乘胜追击并一举击溃浅井的军队。浅井军阵亡将近三千，不得不退守小谷城。

接到木下藤吉郎在箕浦大胜的消息，织田信长大喜过望，遂准备征讨盘踞在长岛的一向一揆。

五月十六日，织田信长率军赶往津岛并驻扎在此作为本阵，预备开拔长岛。

（未完待续）

【1】初花肩冲是中国宋代时烧制的茶冲，后来通过贸易流入日本，是战国时代日本“天下三茶冲”之一。史载，元龟二年到天正二年期间，织田信长在开茶会时曾经使用过这个茶冲。

【2】道服：道服(どうふく・どうぶく)，战国时代茶人着装，道服这个词汇源自“旅途中穿的衣服”。

青海波柄：传统图案的一种，象征人人皆平安。

【3】千宗易，即茶道宗师千利休。

【4】即足利义辉，室町幕府第十三代将军，曾师从冢原卜传、上泉信纲两位剑术宗师，剑术造诣非常高，所谓“剑豪将军”。永禄八年五月，松永久秀与三好三人众率军包围将军御所，足利义辉在此阵亡。三好三人众：三好长逸、三好政康、岩成友通。

（足利义昭认了只比自己大三岁的织田信长当御父，毕竟还是要面子上过得去。

顺便，查了查礼仪图鉴，现在那种常见的和式坐姿是近世才开始普及的，中世还没有那么常见。）


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章：

几天前，织田信长率领五万大军开往长岛，分成三个军团，分别是信长自己带领的本队，在津岛着阵，以及佐久间信盛的队伍，从中筋口过去，还有柴田胜家领的兵，从西河岸的太田口突入。

此时正值清早，明智光秀骑马领着一队兵士，小心翼翼地走在狭窄的山道上。

他往西侧天空看去，空中堆满了昏蓝色云层，远处与茂密的树丛相接，分不清是乌云还是树冠。往东望，蓝色愈来愈淡，于接近地平线的地方化为白色，挤出一丝金色的光线来。

地平线上，还是一片苍苍茫茫。

与其说是寺社，不如说是割据一方的军阀，更以佛国乐土煽动了百姓们的支持。以僧兵为头目的一揆众，更何况当地的国人众也趁机参与作乱。仅仅“不纳粮”“佛祖重于大名”就能吸引太多的贫苦百姓，且有“善人尚能成佛，况恶人乎”的支持。在一向宗势力看来，无论是杀人也好，劫掠也好，皆是业力所致，唯有一心向佛，即可成佛。如此一来，这些人也是毫无忌惮了。

明智光秀回忆起之前带人在附近村落放火，确实是个苦差事。

放火之后的军令就是撤退，毕竟，燃烧的村落似乎并不能逼出潜伏在山里的一揆众。若是僧兵的话，就算被烧死，应该也是毫无惧色地念着佛号死去。

现在只知道敌人在四面八方，但是并不能确切的知道敌人在哪里。

就好像是拉起了一张大网，这里河流四通八达，山上树木繁多，敌人借着对地形的熟悉不断地反击，随时都有可能从意想不到的地方冒出来。而且此时海路并未切断，敌军增援也可自海上而来。还有易守难攻的愿证寺搁那儿。

灰蒙蒙的云絮被风推过来，在空中扩散。

一位赤母衣众骑着快马赶过来，上气不接下气地传令说要加急撤退。

明智光秀会意，呼唤足轻们加把劲跟上，抬头看了看天。

方才隐约泛光的太阳现在已经不知被掩在何处，天空呈现出灰色，抬眼不远处有密实的乌云。

看天色像是要落雨，此处山路极窄，更可谓是一夫当关万夫莫开，若是遭了埋伏，必会损失惨重。

明智光秀忧心忡忡，无奈山路上不能行进太快。

狂风乍起，树枝被拽弯，树叶在风中不住号叫。风带起沙土，扑面而来，迷住了双眼。

看来是不能赶在下雨之前走出山路了。即将来临的雨以及之后的泥泞道路，不知又要耽搁多久时间。

明智光秀促马快行。

沉沉的乌云压过来，逼退了惨淡的天光。风撕扯着云层的边沿，撕出几缕翻腾的黑色。

空气中有浓重的泥土腥气。

虽是晌午，却已像傍晚，乌云转瞬把天空塞得紧紧实实。

一道闪电劈开云层，击在了不远处的山头上，瞬间照亮了昏暗的天地。

轰隆的鸣雷震得大地都在颤抖。  
明智光秀仰脸，一滴雨打在脸上。

他看到还有雨滴重重地击落在地上，挟着泥土飞溅。

刹那间，雨滴密密麻麻，铺天盖地。

丛林里飞出一支箭来，射中了传令回来的一位母衣众。

雨声掩盖了此人倒地的声音。

雨水从明智光秀的篼上流过，甚至飞入他的眼角。

“有埋伏！”明智光秀大喊，声音却被大雨吞没。

窄窄的小路一片泥泞，马蹄也难以前行。

在这样的暴雨中，十间开外的情况怎么能看得清。

“南无阿弥陀佛……”

在密雨声中，如同炸雷一般响彻。

“南无阿弥陀佛……”

铺天盖地，淹没了雨声。

“南无阿弥陀佛……”

这声音从四面八方传来，贯注在天地之间，甚至盖过了滚滚雷声。

风撕扯着树冠。

青紫色的闪电在空中纵横交错。

从密林中杀出来的 ，是持着薙刀，裹着白布的僧兵，以及拿着各式简陋武器的百姓。

喊杀声弥漫开来。

没来得及抄起兵刃应战的足轻，被一揆众的势头吞没。

为不纳粮而战，为往生成佛而战的百姓，那股子狂热劲头，是相当骇人的。他们仿佛不知道恐惧一般，踩着倒下的同伴的尸首前进。“往生极乐”，他们坚信死后即能成佛，连死亡也不会吓倒他们。

织田信长拔刀，看到自己侧近们开始跟一揆众缠斗在一起。

冲在最前面的那个敌军拿着镰刀，用蛮力割开了面前武者的半拉脖子。

“柴田胜家大人被流矢所伤，安藤守就大人重伤，”传令兵满身血污，“氏家卜全大人请缨殿后。”

“准了！准了！”织田信长挥刀砍向一个扑过来的敌军，然后勒住缰绳，“真是不要命！”

瞬时，他骑的马中了箭，嘶鸣一声往前摔去。

织田信长从泥水里滚起来，啐了一口血水。

“愣什么？赶紧撤啊！”织田信长的声音虽然传不远，但是足够清晰。

血掺和着雨水从他脸上淌下，他抹了一把。

闪电劈开晦暗，闷雷响过。

织田信长举刀劈向侧面的僧兵。

僧兵的脑袋被斜着劈中，迸出细碎的骨碴，在意识陷入混沌之前，他对上了织田信长的眼神。

那是他曾经在山谷里见过的，孤狼的眼神。

前田利家持长枪搠中面前的敌人，血污喷溅在身上，他偏过头，大声说：“主公，现在可是比桶狭间何如？”

“凑合，那你就提着敌方侍大将的头过来罢。”织田信长的声音中带着狂气。方才那个敌军奄奄一息想爬过来，被织田信长一脚踢开，血水在雨中扬起。

一揆众几乎没有盔甲遮蔽，武器也参差不齐。但是凭着一种信念，凭着往生极乐的念想，凭着佛国乐土的期望，他们有着仿佛自己全身被有重甲持有名刀一般的勇猛，就像汹涌的海潮吞没沙滩似的，踏着同伴的尸体，绝不、绝不后退一步。

明智光秀不知道敌方究竟有多少人，只知道漫山遍野都是敌人。

“不要乱！不要乱！”明智光秀想收整队伍，却是无用的。

眼前是杀红了眼的一揆众，以及被一揆众冲散的足轻们。双方在烂泥中搏斗。

这些一揆人多势众，疯狂地涌上前去。

己方的确是中了埋伏，可是现在织田信长怎么样了？

“主公！主公！”明智光秀试图策马疾行，开始大喊。

当然没有回应。

炸雷声传来。

雨声与喊杀声糅在一起。

大雨中看不清道路，只能下意识砍杀迎面的敌人。

明智光秀疯了一般大喊着，他的声音逐渐嘶哑扭曲。连他自己也没有察觉，自己喊出来的话语，也由“主公”换成了“信长”。  
他想知道织田信长在哪里，他想往织田信长的身边去。他迫切地想，他必须得去。他的心底也在呐喊，织田信长是只能属于自己的。

风扶着雨帘卷过来。

雨水如注，顺着盔甲的缝隙流下。

一杆长枪迎面刺中马腹。

明智光秀已经不记得自己具体是怎样被从马背上掼下来的，只记得自己霎时的眩晕感，与耳畔莫名响起的嗡嗡声，仿佛四周的喊杀声都变得遥远。

鲜血在他的胳膊上蜿蜒。

他松开一下手，又用力握住刀把，感觉到自己胳膊上还有力气。

眼前的黑衣僧官由于被雨水糊住了眼睛，误砍中树干，手里的薙刀被震脱，抽出小太刀又杀过来，被明智光秀扬刀格住。

对方力气不小，明智光秀感觉自己虎口被震得发麻。

另一个敌人从左侧冲过来，举起长枪向明智光秀刺去。

明智光秀一滑闪开，顺势用刀划向僧官的腹部。

僧官向前扑倒。

明智光秀喘着粗气站起来，继续向前冲去。

大雨滂沱，分不清是雨水的腥气还是血腥气。

明智光秀仿佛只能感知到自己的确声嘶力竭地在喊着。自己满身泥水，在湿滑的泥地里跌倒又爬起。也不知道自己在哪儿，也不知道自己究竟逃没逃出去。

只知道喊杀声与雨声一并越来越稀了。

明智光秀踩过泥地里横七竖八的尸体，一揆众的，或是足轻的、武士的。

不知是第几次不慎踏入泥坑，忽然听到一个微弱的声音，“桔梗篼……是明智吗？”。

明智光秀下意识地想挥刀又收回，然后低头看。

对方的篼不知哪里去了，脸被泥水与血水糊住。明智光秀抹开对方衣服上的污泥，看到上面的家纹，才认出来这应该是氏家卜全。

“我不如你跟木下幸运。这次……”氏家卜全费力地提起一口气，“我主动请缨要殿后，看来是要在这里往生了。”

明智光秀想扶着氏家卜全坐起来，却被对方无力地挥手拦住。

“现在可真冷。”氏家卜全的声音渐渐低了下去，用尽最后的力气说一句，“帮帮我，带我的首级回去见主公吧。”

明智光秀把氏家卜全的尸体拖出泥坑，挥刀切下对方的头颅，胡乱扯了旁边一块破烂的旗子包住。

雨势在变弱，淅淅沥沥。

道路更加泥泞，明智光秀只得一脚深一脚浅地挪动。

雾气弥漫开来。

只余下零星的兵刃交错声。

明智光秀抱着氏家卜全的头颅，连滚带爬地回到本阵。

织田信长没有顾得上换下满是泥水的盔甲，脸上的血痕也未曾拭去。他脸色铁青，一言不发地站着，看往前方。

“这是氏家卜全大人的……”明智光秀浑身湿透，现在才察觉到自己冷得发抖，连嘴唇都麻木了。

“写！”织田信长用力地说。

他身边跪坐着的奉行拿着一册纸，飞快地记下一列。

长岛，愿证寺。

“列位真是同仇敌忾，”证意住持浅浅拜伏，听到屋外雨声渐弱。  
“这是对佛敌的天罚。”下间赖旦古井无波地说，“百姓虽然单打独斗比不过武者，但是最大的优势，就是源源不断。”

“明白，明白……”证意住持回答，“到时候幕府划给寺社的地块，也会如我们所愿的吧。”

（未完待续）

（海边春夏的暴雨来得太快了，我真是深有感触。）


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章：

“不觉已经八月底了。”织田信长看向柴田胜家，“我派去的那位南蛮大夫，之前是在我身边治伤的，权六，你的伤好得差不多了吧。”

“谢主公关照，已经并无妨碍了。”柴田胜家拜伏，“在下无论是开硬弓射箭还是上马挥枪，都有跟以前一样的力气。”

“诸位的不容易，我也都记在心里。”织田信长将手臂靠在胁息上，“从金崎到现在，无论是宇佐山城还是长岛，我方流的血已经够多了。他浅井也好，朝仓也好，一直都想着争天下。还有那比叡山的和尚，掺和起近江的俗事，都不遗余力。”

家臣们都没有说话。

“说到宇佐山城，现在也快九月，离三左卫门的忌日【1】，不到一个月。三左卫门跟了我十五年。”织田信长叹息道，“只能让他的长子森长可提前元服，好继承他的领地。我去做了乌帽子亲【2】，那孩子，小小年纪就知道忍着不哭。”

家臣们开始窃窃私语。木下藤吉郎与丹羽长秀耳语了几句。

“主公，以后若是有什么我们署名的文书，能否让森长可大人跟我们联署。”木下藤吉郎提议，“方才丹羽大人跟在下商量了一下，因而奏请主公。”

“这样挺好的，当年在尾张的时候，你们几个关系就不错。”织田信长赞许地点头，“还有，我给那孩子许了诺，过几年他的几个幼弟元服的时候，我也会去当乌帽子亲。”

木下藤吉郎再拜，之后继续与丹羽长秀悄声交谈着什么。

“这比叡山可真有意思，古书上说，早在白河法皇【3】的时候，他们就开始玩这拥兵自重的把戏。”织田信长忽然话锋一转，“去年在志贺之阵时，我就放话说过，如果比叡山不听我的劝，我方就只能打上山去。现在想，既然说了这话，也该做到了，你们意下如何？”

“比叡山镇护洛中之鬼门。去年志贺之阵，未有真正攻打上山之事，主公此次筹划，莫非亦为佯攻？”佐久间信盛快速地说着文绉绉的话语，“比叡山延历寺。人皇五十代桓武天皇迁都洛中，延历年间与高僧最澄大师御心相合，遂于比叡山设山门，镇护皇城八百年。山门乃清净之地，如今虽云世道浇漓，怎能有如此不可思议之举措。此等战事，前代闻所未闻。”【4】

“佛门本该为清净之地。可是去年大家也有目共睹，那群和尚在山上喝酒吃肉、娶妻敛财，这跟俗人又有什么区别？”织田信长的话语中带了嘲讽，“和尚们既说我是佛敌，我就顺水推舟当了这个佛敌。”

“这……”佐久间信盛一时间无话可说。

“这样吧，柴田胜家，还有佐久间信盛，”织田信长若有所思，“六角义贤跟近江一揆众的据点，志村、小川、金森这三座城，是时候该收拾一下啦。”

“是！”佐久间信盛局促地拜倒在地，瞥见身旁柴田胜家一脸严肃地拜倒。

“暂且这样，你们先退下。”织田信长以手扶额。

家臣们慢慢离去，明智光秀并没有走，而是长跪不起。

“十兵卫，有什么事吗？”织田信长的声音回荡在空旷的广间里。

“主公，比叡山之事，”明智光秀压抑着内心的激动，“您已经决定了吧。”

“比叡山延历寺，自桓武天皇迁都洛中以来，八百年间镇护皇城。”织田信长站起身，如同背书一般僵硬地说着，“根本中堂，山王二十一社。”

“在下明白，若想平定近江，比叡山不可不平。”明智光秀猛地抬头，感觉心在胸膛里突突地跳，他一口气说完，“在下之前身为幕臣，与南近江地头多有来往。在下，愿为主公效犬马之劳。”

比叡山是洛中的门户，又搁在北陆路与东国路的交点上，山上坊舍众多，是可以拥兵数万的重要据点。

“若有南近江地头的支持，烧讨比叡山会容易许多。”织田信长坐下，“十兵卫，你真是好算计。”

“在下会立刻去联络他们，”明智光秀提高了声调，“通过书信。”

“也好，我早就看着你是个很有能耐的人。”织田信长走近，“你说，比叡山烧讨之事，该不该全部交给你去办？”

“在下必定不会放过任何漏网之鱼。”明智光秀说，“愿主公放心将此事交给在下。”

“如果能成事的话，之后让谁去管理志贺这块领地好呢？”织田信长走近，端详着明智光秀的面容，意味深长地说。

明智光秀的耳边回荡着织田信长的话语，看来对方是要把志贺的领地许给自己。自己若是能圆满完成比叡山烧讨之事，得了志贺，就也能成为织田的重臣。成为重臣，多么美妙的事，然而明智光秀的心里，这与功名利禄无关。事实上，他最为关心的是，成为织田的重臣，就与织田信长更加接近。也有更多的机会，借着进言的机会，军略商讨的机会，与织田信长独处。

屋敷内，明智光秀伏在案头，身边摊开一沓案卷，正在奋笔疾书。

联络南近江地头，筹划如何烧讨比叡山，需要费一番心思。

“如果诸位能参与的话，将会得到让诸位满意的恩赏。”明智光秀嘀咕着，提笔写下。

另外还有关于武器与士兵的补给，明智光秀参阅着案卷，潦草地列下计划。思索一番后，在旁边用小字补充，使其更加详细，再工工整整地誊写在信笺上。

明智光秀忽然想起，以及为了防止产生不必要的疑虑，必须考虑到互相差出人质的事宜。必须将这件事挑明了说。

他写过这些之后，又拿起方才摊开的绘有比叡山周边形势的图纸，考量了一会儿，随后在纸上写道“务必进入比叡山附近的宇佐山城。”

明智光秀绞尽脑汁地想着可能的突发事件，随意地排在草纸上，又在旁边写下合适的应对方法。

最后，明智光秀深吸一口气，慢慢地呼出，在信笺上补了一句“届时，若是有平民从山门逃往仰木一带，可能是僧侣假扮，请务必格杀勿论。”【5】

不知不觉已是午后。接下来整理信笺的时候，明智光秀回忆起之前与织田信长独处的时光，他咀嚼着这些回忆。虽然独处只是因为公事或者有什么谋划，但是那时的自己与织田信长，离得是如此之近。每一次自己与织田信长独处，织田信长的一举一动，明智光秀都记在心里，记得他何时眯起眼睛何时笑着点头，何时又是皱眉思索。自己记得当时他身上熏香的味道，和式熏香或是南蛮香料——有点像松柏的味道，掺和着一点点柑橘味，让人难以忘怀的。

“细川大人来访。”侍从带着话过来。

明智光秀将信笺与卷宗摞在一起，放在柜子里，把毛笔搁在笔架上。

“十兵卫啊，现在可是飞黄腾达啦。”细川藤孝眼睛眯成了月牙。

“细川大人过誉了，飞黄腾达算不上，有个职位糊口而已。”明智光秀咧嘴挥手。他回忆起自己最早仅仅混了个足轻，也是运气好，从死人堆里爬出来。不过因为自己擅用铁砲，还在战事里立过功，又在颠沛流离中学了一套察言观色的说话功夫，所以被细川藤孝注意到，给了个下层家臣的身份。

还是几年前的事，松永久秀与三好三人众突然发难，公方大人的兄长死于非命，公方大人仓皇之间还俗就任将军，逃亡近江。那时公方大人好不容易才七拼八凑出了幕府，人手自然是奇缺，对于被幕臣推举的人，更是来者不拒。这时，细川藤孝跟跟自己说，十兵卫，要不要去幕府里当差？自己当然是乐意的【6】。

“上次你我相见，还是去年的茶话会上。”细川藤孝展开手里的卷轴，“那时我就想，送你个别致的东西。”

是卷起来的一幅墨画，绘有傍晚时雾蒙蒙的江畔，芦苇丛与点点渔火。

“多谢细川大人。书画之类的，我自然是极喜欢的。年少时在美浓，目睹日暮时的长良川【7】，也是这样一番景色。渔户饲养的鸬鹚倦了，栖息在船头。”明智光秀说完以后，微抿着嘴。当年说是去幕府做事，虽说幕府急着用人，不过出身要是好看一点，会方便许多。明智光秀自己的那个所谓不得不流亡近江的美浓明智氏贵公子身份，也是细川藤孝帮着伪造的。细川藤孝是个考虑周全的人，自从明智光安死后，美浓明智氏分崩离析，若是伪造这个家族的身份，可以说是死无对证。

“十兵卫果然也喜欢长良川的景致，我觉得河川之景，以初夏薄雾、凛冬豪雪最佳。”细川藤孝似乎愣了一下，时间太短，或许只是走神，然后顺着明智光秀的话往下说。

当时细川藤孝推举明智光秀去为幕府做事，也是因为觉得明智光秀是个人才，能在幕府谋个一官半职，以后也好慢慢升迁，毕竟他曾经是自己的家臣，以后跟那些没什么关系的别人相比，要好说话许多。未曾想到明智光秀却改换门庭，去给织田做事。现在织田跟公方的关系，明眼人都能看得出来。

“我也有，好多年没回美浓了。”明智光秀装出怀念的表情，心里却在盘算，自己也注意过，织田信长用人并不看出身，就算坦诚自己只是出身若狭小滨的铁匠，也并不妨碍仕途。但是织田信长，讨厌欺骗。

（未完待续）

注：

1、即织田的重臣森可成，元龟元年九月，浅井、朝仓联合延历寺僧兵进攻宇佐山城，森可成阵亡。  
2、乌帽子亲，武家男子成人礼（元服）时认的义父，另外，女子成人礼时有“笔亲”。偏讳，即二字名字除通字以外的字，男性可能会拜领乌帽子亲的偏讳，女性在获得官位时，一般拜领父亲或亲近者的偏讳。通字，家族代代相传的、名字中的一个字。  
3、日本平安时代天皇（1053——1129）  
4、根据《莆庵信长记》相关记载改写。  
5、关于明智光秀所写信件内容，据重要一手史料《和田秀純宛て明智光秀書状》  
6、据《永禄六年诸役人附》。  
7、今岐阜县的河流。（当今也有鸬鹚捕鱼的项目哦。）


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章：

“十兵卫，所有的事都交给你。”织田信长面无表情。

“主公，在下这就开动。”明智光秀难掩兴奋，“让兵士们先在坚田防火，之后各方听令合围打上山去，什么根本中堂、山王二十一社的，统统给他烧成灰烬。”

“火药供给要足，一鼓作气打上山，”织田信长看往比叡山的方向，“这些僧人，可不一般。”

“在下保证万无一失。”明智光秀扛起擦得铮亮的铁砲，拜别织田信长。

进军的号令下达，脚步声与马嘶声都显得急匆匆的。

过了一会儿，行军的声音渐行渐远，周围又重回安静。

有着一处小小豁口的月亮，朝着地平线的方向，愈落愈低。织田信长重新站起，静静地打量着面前苍苍茫茫的山，山上有零星的灯火。

织田信长忽然感觉有些恍恍惚惚，可这并不是因为疲惫，反而有一种难以言喻的舒展感。终于还是到了这一步。他的脸上不悲不喜，看不出来现在是什么心情。

而后不久，远处传来密集的铁砲声，彻底划破了凌晨的寂静。紧接着有号角吹响，在喊杀声中显得格外有力。

织田信长坐下，眉头舒展开。

对比叡山上的人们来说，最担心的事情正在发生，织田信长的军队居然真的想打上山来。这次完全不是虚张声势，看着势头，想必是要兑现去年烧山的承诺。

僧兵们抄起武器顽强抵抗，立起栅栏，拿草袋挡住门。至于山上的百姓们，有的也拿起手边的武器，口中念诵佛号，想跟僧兵们一起守住山门。

虽说比叡山易守难攻，在猛烈的炮火下，僧兵们的抵抗还是渐渐变弱，丢下横七竖八的尸体，开始往高处撤退。

“这哪是僧人？这是末法【1】之时妖魔鬼怪伪作的僧人。”明智光秀得意地挽弓，瞄准一个站在高处的魁梧僧兵，“既然是妖魔鬼怪，到时候，一个活口也不能留。”

然后点火的箭矢飞出，火在白衣上腾起，僧兵自高处滚下。

“烧了比叡山！”明智光秀策马立在大鸟居前，斩钉截铁地吼出一句，“为死在近江的弟兄们报仇！”

士兵们也纷纷拉弓射出点着火的箭矢。箭矢打中木质的房檐，越烧越旺，哔哔剥剥。

百姓拿着趁手的东西徒劳地拍打着火焰，僧众手中急速地传递着水桶。然而终究是于事无补的。火焰还是蚕食着所经过的一切，往四面八方蔓延，无法阻拦。

火势顺着风势过来，在屋顶剧烈地烧成一片【2】，引燃了殿宇里的经幡，在满是香油的钵盂里炸出一团。火团在木雕的佛像上面滚来滚去，佛像上覆的金粉随着烟灰飞溅，木质被烧得炸开。来不及逃出的僧人，起先还挤在殿宇一侧诵经，直至火焰蔓延全身，就开始不由自主打滚号叫。

有一些僧人的家眷在之前听到铁砲声时躲到阁楼。此时猛火袭来，火势顺着梯子蔓延而上，不久连梯子也被烧到崩塌。阁楼上的有人带着浑身火焰跳下，没能再爬起来，余下的人蜷在角落里，等着浓烟将他们吞没。

顶着佛龛的盲僧在火中踯躅，感知到扑面的灼热就后退寻找别的出路，浑然不知僧衣的下摆已卷起火舌，终于无路可退被熊熊火焰包围，直到最后一刻还试图把佛龛托举过头顶。

古树在烈焰的炙烤中终于枯焦，大火把破晓的天空映得通红。腥臭味与木材燃烧的焦糊味混和，其中又带着一丝隐隐约约的檀香，那是名贵的佛像被烧毁。佛殿里壁画上的金漆被烤得绽裂。木柱在火舌的摧残下渐渐炭化崩塌，宽广的殿宇里充满了跳跃的烈焰，恍若经卷绘图里面的地狱变。殿宇在燃烧，听觉在燃烧，气味在燃烧，眼中的一切都在燃烧，仿佛整个天地都在燃烧。来自地狱的大火，恣意地吞噬一切。

有一家六口，自知逃生无望，对着起火的拜殿高声念起佛号。几颗流弹飞来，父母停止念佛往前扑倒。孩子们的哭声终于无法压抑，与噼里啪啦的燃烧声一争高下。木架承受不住，挂着火苗径直砸下，于是哭声止住。

明智光秀抡圆了手臂，将手中的最后一个松明火把用力往远处掷去，火把撞向摇摇欲坠的棚顶。他被扑面而来的烟尘呛得大声咳了一下，抬头看到灰烬被烈焰扬向高空，试图掩盖高高升起的太阳。

那些以最虔诚的刻刀在珍贵的木料上细致雕琢出的佛像，那些以最真挚的画笔精心描摹并饰以泥金的绘卷，无论以什么人的眼光来看，都是至美的。明智光秀看到它们在烈火中渐渐化作半截焦炭，或是碎成一堆灰屑，心底莫名升腾出一股狂喜。他好像明白了什么至臻的道理，从心底感觉，美丽的东西，最好的结局就是毁灭，在毁灭时有着最极致的完美。被焚毁的佛像与经卷，怕是有不少都是多年以来几乎未曾得见天日的珍品，若没有这场大火，它们本应在厚重的楼阁里待上漫长的数百年甚至千年，直到彻底朽烂化为尘土。连岩石也会风蚀，更何况木与纸。

明智光秀又想到烧过这比叡山之后会发生的事，织田信长一定会把志贺赐给自己，让自己筑城，自己会一飞冲天做到重臣的位子。他想起织田信长看自己的眼神，织田信长想必只是把自己当成极度渴求功名利禄之人吧，怎么可能会知道自己真正想要的是什么。明智光秀只希望，更接近些，再接近些，织田信长只能属于自己，这是自己心中笃定的念头。

不知过了多久，有火星被热风带起，溅在明智光秀脸上，烫得生疼。明智光秀慌忙去拍打，后退几步。又想起来了什么，于是调转马头往回走。

从起火的地方逃出来的人，身上满是血污跟黑灰。他们只知道往山下奔去，却有士兵早就守在那里，轻易地拿刀剑攮死试图冲破阻拦的人们。

织田信长缓步走来，没有表情也没有言语，周遭的空气仿佛也凝固了。他没有更近距离地去看，而是在这里就止步不前。他面对眼前的一片火光，均匀地呼吸着，就好像他已清清楚楚地看到这山上被火焰吞噬的一切，又好像这一切完全与他无关。

有平民打扮的女人领着几个孩童跌跌撞撞地过来，女人哭着跪下哀求。

“你应该是僧人的家眷。”明智光秀下马过来，踢了女人一脚。

女人拼命摇头，泪水涟涟。

明智光秀冷笑一声，挥刀砍倒女人，指着旁边吓愣了的孩童，对士兵们说，“小孩子？是沙弥假扮吧，格杀勿论。”

孩童僵坐在地缩成一团，攥住手心里的念珠，紧紧闭上双眼，不去看迎面而来的利刃。

织田信长看到眼前的这般景象，眼里闪过一丝悲悯，然而并没有出手阻止。

“主公，这些人可是都不能放过的。”明智光秀几步奔来，讨好地说道。

织田信长没有吭声。在明智光秀眼里，织田信长的确近在眼前，却又有一种奇异的感觉，似乎对方其实存在于与面前的烧杀景象无关的地方。

被俘的几名老僧，踯躅着被押过来。

有人前来请示织田信长，“主公，这些人的性命可还留着？”

织田信长没有点头或是摇头。

有一名穿着斑驳袈裟的老僧，看似只剩一口气，此前一直纹丝不动任由武者拖行，拖拉过满地的石块与木片，小腿上鲜血淋漓也默不作声。他的头低垂在胸前，两名正在架住他的武者，甚至怀疑他被落下的檐木砸断过脖颈。

老僧这时猛然抬头，疯了一般想挣脱束缚。身边两名武者眼疾手快，向后拖住老僧的手臂。老僧喉咙里发出濒死一般的“嗬嗬”声，突然又瞪大双眼，像是在咳嗽又像诡异地笑，“我看到了。”

“我终于看到了！”老僧疯狂地大笑，“以焦热地狱的嚎叫为坐骑……”

织田信长挥手示意武者放开老僧。

老僧的双臂在空中狂舞，步伐凌乱，狂笑又转成呜咽，往织田信长站着的方向扑去。

织田信长就这样站着，没有挪动一步，苍白的脸上波澜不惊，仿佛面前的老僧只是个幻象。

“为忿恨而燃烧，为轮回而燃烧！”距离织田信长大概两步远的时候，老僧的脚步被阻碍住，恍若面前有一堵无形的墙。老僧徒劳地挥舞双臂，像是在用力敲打着什么，而后用手颤抖地指着织田信长，一边发出铿锵有力的声音，“手持三叉戟的波旬。”

“对成佛的执念太深，只会堕成恶鬼。”织田信长不去看老僧，而是望向起火的山顶，只说了这一句话。

老僧跺地跳起，面孔狰狞宛如罗刹，怕是要拼命向前撞去，瞬间却无声地扑通倒地，头往一侧歪斜，口中溢满的鲜血逶迤在地上。

“你们几个，去那边搜一搜还有没有活口。”明智光秀向远处的几名士兵喊。

风带来一小撮灰尘，落在织田信长的帽檐上，他伸出两根手指掸了掸。又往侧后方扫一眼，瞥见自己的鞋跟已沾上血迹，一瞬间流露出嫌恶的神情来。

“主公，您要去近处看看吗？”明智光秀问道。

“从现在起，志贺就属于你【3】。”织田信长撇下一句，转身离去。

他没有回头。

（未完待续）

注：

1、佛教术语，指去佛世长远而教法转微末之时期。

2、橧皮葺，日本本土传统建筑样式，无瓦，以橧树皮做葺铺在屋顶。

3、据《日本外史》


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章：

明智光秀悠悠然走在洛中的街道上，没带随从。

他现在是志贺五万石的大名了。坂本的筑城工作还在有条不紊地进行，不可能出什么岔子的，一切都安排得尽善尽美。他走在十月的风中，踏在秋雨过后湿乎乎的地面上，看到路边民宅外墙上的瓜藤在秋日里枯萎发黑，黄褐色的枯叶被雨水浸成灰白。柿子树的枝干泛起黑褐，落叶悄无声息就铺了满地。

他感觉腰杆也比以往挺得更直。

比叡山的余烬早被之后接连几日的大雨冲了走。一切恍若新生。焦炭的碎屑与死者的骨灰掺和在一起，在雨中渐渐融合于泥土无法分辨，来年会有新生的树苗在上面抽芽长叶，而且必定额外茁壮。

他又想到，自己在比叡山的所作所为，自那日起就传遍整个京畿内外。项圈上缀有水色桔梗印的，恶鬼罗刹座下的番犬——志贺那些同情天台宗的人，暗地里这样叫他。有人把信长比喻成恶鬼罗刹，那么自然而然也得给明智光秀按个诨名。

无论经历何等的战乱与恐惧，幸存的人总要活下去。现如今毕竟是难得的安宁时光，洛中的百姓们也是集市照开买卖照做，不去提及，甚至不去回忆距今最近一次的动荡。从应仁年间开始，洛中几代人经历过太多的战乱，经历过饿殍遍地的饥荒，也经历过连打碎的陶片都被烧得熔在一起的大火。

明智光秀这几日打扮成无所事事的富家公子姿态，在洛中闲逛，偶有几次装作好奇去人堆里打听比叡山的看法，果不其然，只要一提及比叡山，很多百姓们就会露出惊恐的表情摇头，不愿意说哪怕一个字眼。

晌午过后，阴云散去，秋日的阳光较之夏日更加明亮澄澈，照得明智光秀周身暖融融的。他走近一家织物店，远瞅见店内挂有灰樱色地山吹纹样的布料，这样的纹样还没有过时。

至于上次见到山吹纹的衣物是什么时候。

是在上半年，在暮春时节。

在某一天，太阳没入远山的黑暗里以后，漫漫长夜开始的时候，街头巷尾燃起的灯火的映衬下。自己想去居酒屋喝几杯，走过熟悉的转角，

银青色地山吹纹小袖，市女笠，手持异国折扇。

明智光秀至今还深深记得，织田信长将食指贴近嘴唇，示意噤声时的样子。

自己当时欲言又止，目送对方远去。

暮色四合，灯火点点，如同梦幻的真实，无法忘怀。

“这匹绢布……”明智光秀快步跑进织物店，扬手指去，“多少价钱？”

“您要做什么？”女店主殷勤地招呼，咧开嘴露出整齐的牙齿。伙计抄起尺子跟过来。

“女人穿的小袖。”明智光秀掏出钱袋，“就是那种小袖。”

伙计把绢布取下，拿尺子量着。

“您可真识货，想必是买给您妻子穿的吧，她可真是幸福，”女店主热情地搭一句话，“这匹绢布可是今个儿新进的，专门等您来买呢。”

光秀有些不耐烦，催促道：“快点！”

伙计别过脸，露出意味深长的笑来。女店主悄悄说一句，“男人嘛，在外面偷偷……”

女店主娇滴滴地跟明智光秀说着尺码与价钱的事，明智光秀在听着同时也在想，这样的山吹纹，是灰樱色地的山吹纹，那时织田信长穿过的是银青色山吹纹。现在要新做一件小袖，想象着它是织田信长穿过的，或者想象织田信长将会穿这件小袖。这不是银青色的，这是灰樱色的，这将是一件顶好的替代品，让明智光秀想起那时的织田信长。

当然，明智光秀内心真正想要的是，暮春的某天里，自己遇到的织田信长，当时身上穿着的小袖。那件小袖如今在何处？大概是在岐阜居城里的哪个衣柜里静悄悄地躺着，天气好的时候，侍女会拿它出来见见天日，防止霉蚀。

从织物店出来以后，明智光秀阔步走在街上，他在寻觅卖舶来物的店铺，他觉得自己还需要一把与那天类似的扇子。替代品，他嗤笑，可以从替代品中得到慰藉，然而不可以迷失于替代品中。

永禄十二年，织田信长在洛中目睹禁中一片荒芜，感觉于心不忍，于是委派日乘上人与村井贞胜去修复皇宫大内。如今元龟二年，紫宸殿、清凉殿、昭阳舍终于修复一新。织田信长更下令将洛中洛外所产大米，贷给洛中的百姓，收一点利息以供朝廷维生。

数百年前，先有平氏拜相国，后有源氏于镰仓开幕，所谓武家政权的建立，随之而来的就是朝廷公卿手中威权的丧失。虽说既无权力更无兵力，多半时间只得以诗词歌赋消磨时光，日子还算能过得去。然而，自百年前应仁之乱始，近畿陷入前所未有的动荡，战乱蔓延到全国，上下失序，幕府自身难保，哪还有心思顾及公卿与皇室。于是乎，公卿与皇室的日子愈发窘迫起来。先是后土御门天皇无钱下葬，于御所停灵数十日，更有后奈良天皇无钱践祚，出卖字画补贴家计。公卿们也是自谋生路，买卖朝廷官衔，教授和歌与蹴鞠，勉强维持生计。如此在乱世苟延残喘。

如今朝廷表态说，由于织田信长为朝廷生计谋划着想，朝廷的诚仁亲王将要亲自前来致谢。眼看着到了日子，然而诚仁亲王不慎染了风寒，只得派遣其妻晴子代为前来。

晴子的衣着还算时新，想必是收了米利息以后才做的，举手投足之间，散出浓浓的熏香味。

织田信长站起迎接。

晴子故作柔顺地坐下，竭力露出小孩子一般天真喜悦的表情，轻启朱唇，“真是有劳弹正大弼了【1】。”

“不敢当，”织田信长回应，作揖道，“陛下他能满意，就是我们这些下臣的福气。”

“三好【2】也罢，大内【3】也好，”晴子恭维，“哪能像弹正大弼你这样宅心仁厚。”

“我也只是尽些许绵薄之力。”织田信长伸手托着下巴，“宅心仁厚什么的，过誉。”

“让你见笑了，说别的，我也不懂。只知道之前生活着实困窘，”晴子眨巴着眼睛，“现在至少渐渐宽裕起来……”

“皇族本应极度高贵，甚至有居于云上之比喻，不曾想会落得如此萧条之地，”织田信长点头，“我实在是于心不忍，惭愧未能早日尽人臣的本分。”

“是呀，之前内里荒烟蔓草的，”晴子作出委屈的神色，“那萧条的样子，我看了都害怕。夜里的风呜呜咽咽，都把样貌吹丑了。”

“也是，您这样的美人，怎么能居于那种困窘的境地。”织田信长的语气似在调笑。

“恕我冒昧，”晴子的双手从衣袖里伸出，纤细的手指，“既然弹正大弼这般襄助皇室，我们可否把你当作自己人？”

“没问题，承蒙您厚爱啦。”织田信长呵呵地笑。

“那么，我有个不情之请。以后就直接称呼你的名字，也就是信长，这样可以吗？”晴子眨眨眼，换成像小女孩似的娇憨语气。

“这也是亲王殿下的意思？”织田信长收敛了神色。

“不是的，”晴子缓慢地摇头，“我的一点心思。”

“我可受不了这样的抬举，”织田信长往前探身，盯着晴子逶迤在地的衣袖，“实在抱歉。”

晴子离开以后，熏香的气味在室内仍未散去。

“臭的。”织田信长举起手在鼻前挥挥，“把窗户打开。”

“要不，我把您平日里用的熏香拿来？也好盖一盖这气味。”阿能局抿嘴憋住笑，“您呀，不要埋汰人家晴子啦。”

“你们女人总是这样，可她……”织田信长终于像咳嗽一般笑了出来，“我也不过是逢场作戏而已。”

又有侍从来报，说织田信广回来了。

阿能局小步回避。

“这熏香味道真重，把屋里摆的茶花的淡香都给遮住了。说来，比叡山的动静闹得挺大的。”织田信广一边挥手一边走进屋里，“洛中的公卿此前就对你颇有微词，这次更是什么字眼都用上了。”

“那就再饿他们一饿好了。”织田信长用手背支住下巴。

“看你说的，也要给他们留一点面子。”织田信广劝道。

凉飕飕的秋风从窗外吹进来，伯劳鸟抖擞翅膀落上窗棂稍作停留又飞走。枯叶落尽的槭树枝干，在窗檐投下阴影。

“我总算没看走眼，十兵卫是条好狗。”织田信长冷不丁说。

“此话怎讲？”织田信广问。

“你也知道，有的人，打心底就做不来某些事。烧讨比叡山，若交给佐久间这种人，则万万不可——他下不了手，”织田信长拈起手边的鹅毛笔，忽然伸出胳膊用羽毛末梢迅速挠一下织田信广的脖颈。

织田信广猛地一惊，反应过来以后，忍不住笑出了声。

“哥哥还是跟以前一样嘛，经常太专注。”织田信长孩子气地笑着，“继续说。但是，另一些人，仿佛是为此而生的，若是把别人下不了手的事交给他们，他们必定完成得顶好。”

织田信广静静地看着织田信长的脸。

“十兵卫，真是不择手段的人，所以说是条好狗。”织田信长意味深长地说，“只是不能让这条狗饿着。”

（未完待续）

注：1、织田信长的官职。

2、三好长庆  
3、大内义隆


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

志贺平定，近畿不会再起波澜，一段时间的休整之后，正是回头收拾北近江的大好时机。织田信长决定出兵，此次打算进军虎御前山，堵住浅井的本城小谷城。

织田信长首先让木下藤吉郎、丹羽长秀等人带兵开往町口，至于他自己的本阵，就在矢岛南边设下。又命令柴田胜家、稻叶一铁、安藤守就担任先阵，至于云雀山东边的山本山，就让水野信元他们布下阵，西边的早水村，则是派池田恒兴过去。【1】一切安排妥当之后，织田信长紧接着就命人在虎御前山筑城，以便更好的包围小谷城。

当时，为了防备北近江的一揆众支援浅井，明智光秀被派遣带领坚田众前往琵琶湖，走水路向对岸进行烧讨。明智光秀让船只停留在竹生岛一带，指挥铁砲队开始袭击岸上，此行并没有遇到什么太猛烈的抵抗，可以说是有条不紊顺理成章。

琵琶湖沿岸的敌人很快被收拾妥当，明智光秀登岸赶至虎御前山向织田信长复命。

赶到织田本阵，明智光秀远远就瞅见织田信长坐在椅子上，对面还跪坐着木下藤吉郎。

“主公，您交代的事情都已办妥，北近江一揆众现已毫无威胁。”明智光秀拜过。

“十兵卫，挺好，你跟藤吉郎都是能做大事的人。”织田信长轻轻点头，看上去他之前是在听木下藤吉郎说话。

“是藤吉郎啊，”明智光秀笑呵呵地对木下藤吉郎说，“这段时间你驻守衡山城，是有些日子没见过你了。”

“十兵卫你不知道，四天前我派藤吉郎带着人去山本山城的山麓放火，城里的士兵倾巢出来阻止，反而被他给全部击溃。”织田信长带着赞许的语气说道。

“这种小事，主公不用夸的。”木下藤吉郎显得有些不好意思。

“就是怕你不得意。”织田信长显得十分轻松，拿手里的采配【2】轻敲木下藤吉郎的头。

“主公吩咐的事无论大小，小人都会用尽全力去做。”木下藤吉郎没有躲闪，而是瞪大眼睛，如同小孩子一般说着。

“早先你开始跟着我的时候，也是一模一样的话语，想想都是在尾张时的事了。”织田信长轻快地笑，手中握着的采配晃来晃去。

“藤吉郎你居然认识主公这么久啦。”明智光秀露出艳羡的表情。

“不过主公用人可不是论资排辈，而是高位能者居之，”木下藤吉郎说，“十兵卫你来得比我晚得多，照样拿下了志贺，我们几个都很钦佩你的。”

“这有什么可以钦佩的地方呢？”明智光秀挥手，“大家同样都是为主公的大业鞠躬尽瘁。现在回想当初，恨不得早几年投入主公麾下。”

“十兵卫年轻时既然在美浓，”木下藤吉郎沉思，意外地说出这样一句，“还是很容易就能来尾张的。”

“藤吉郎你要是能打下这小谷城，”织田信长没有搭理木下藤吉郎，却岔开话说，“就把这里封给你，就跟十兵卫一样。”

“还要用主公的名讳给这座城改名。”木下藤吉郎扑通跪下，仿佛已经胜券在握。

“油嘴滑舌。”织田信长将采配戳向木下藤吉郎的肩膀。

小谷城内。

浅井长政早已意识到自己正处于十分窘迫的境地。元龟元年，自己联合朝仓在金崎围困织田信长的时候，曾经把织田信长比喻成困于布袋里的硕鼠，而今遇到的境况呢，自家门口敌军压境，也与当初嘲笑过的袋中之鼠差不多了。他不禁想起当年金崎之时，如果自己没有出兵围堵织田信长呢？之后境遇，会不会就与现在不一样。不会的，浅井长政思索着，自己非常清楚织田信长为人怎么样，与织田信长的同盟尚未破弃的时候，与对方也有过一系列的接触。若是当初放任织田信长一鼓作气消灭朝仓，那么下一个目标肯定就是浅井，各个击破乃是用兵之道，自己甚至可能连元龟二年都撑不到，而是直接一败涂地。因此，当初决定背叛织田信长，这件事，自己并没有做错哪怕一星半点。

不过，如今还是落到这个地步，浅井长政不由得暗暗地怨恨起朝仓义景来，他越发的觉得，朝仓义景就是个愚钝又颟顸的庸人。浅井长政暗忖，发兵金崎，到底还是说为救朝仓义景，联朝仓抗织田的计划本身是没有错的，后来志贺之阵，怎么想自己也是被朝仓义景拖了后腿。也罢，有道是一报还一报，如今就让朝仓义景也尝尝被拖下水的滋味。

“长政大人。”阿市端了茶点过来。

“这种事应该让侍女来做。”浅井长政怜爱地看着阿市。

“这几天你一直没有好好地吃过东西，”阿市开门见山地说，“我这个做妻子的，说不担心是不可能的。”

“我只是有些忙，不用担心我。”浅井长政把阿市揽在怀里，吻她的额头。

“现在的局面，我也明白一些，”阿市认真地说，“我很害怕，又不敢多问，怕你分心。”

“我保证不会让你跟孩子受到任何伤害，”浅井长政捧起阿市的脸，“如果，他们真的带兵打进来了……”

“无论如何，阿市都会永远跟长政大人在一起的。”阿市严肃了神色。

“你听我说，”浅井长政看着阿市的眼睛，“这件事会有转机的，还有机会，我保证。”

阿市离开之后，浅井长政铺开一页纸，犹豫了好久，写下第一个字符。

“从长岛的一揆众那里得来的消息说，他们近期得以再度反扑并接连大获全胜。因故，织田信长在美浓、尾张之间的通路被切断，”浅井长政一笔一划写着，努力不让手臂有哪怕一丝一毫的颤抖，这是个弥天大谎，也是自己最后的机会，“织田已是强弩之末。织田信长此番前来虎御前山，乃是孤注一掷。此时是我等一举歼灭织田信长的最好时机。甲斐武田大膳大夫亦有书信称，发兵西进，牵制织田信长，助我等一臂之力。”

这些话语没有一句是真的，然而若是想让朝仓出兵，仅仅唇亡齿寒的道理，不可能说服对方，除诓骗之外，并无他法。

事到如今，浅井长政忍不住这样自嘲，可笑呀，浅井长政，枉然呀，浅井长政，如今竟沦落到靠捏造诳语来自保的地步。他揉一下干涩的眼睛，让自己镇定下来，盘算若是要把这个谎话圆得更好一点，还得派人装作从长岛与甲斐过来的山伏【3】，做戏就要做足，好让朝仓对此事少些怀疑。

虎御前山。

织田信长换了一身南蛮服，蓝色外衣上拿金线绣着唐草纹，外衣的衣袖并未穿上，只是随意披在肩膀。把头发放下，随意披在背后，戴上南蛮流行的阔边帽。帽子上面缀着染成靛色的蓬蓬羽毛，这羽毛一根就有十几根鹅毛那么大，那是一种巨大的陆地鸟的羽毛，这种黑白相间的鸟儿，生长在遥远得连三桅帆船都要行进足足两个月才能抵达的南方岛屿上，织田信长只在传教士捧着的画卷里见过它们。

明智光秀跟在织田信长身后，看着对方的发梢随着脚步轻轻摇晃。

“十兵卫，你听说过玉米吗？”织田信长头也不回，问道。

“在下不知，那是什么？”明智光秀回应。

“传教士带来的作物，叫什么玉米，做成饼吃味道还不错，”织田信长若有所思，“据说挺容易养活的，真想找块地种一点看看。”

“下毕竟见识短浅，不知这玉米是何等模样。”明智光秀谨慎地说，“若是能有这个机会，在下也想试试种植。”

“也好，十兵卫，我想起来，你在平定比叡山之后，”织田信长忽然拍手，“吞下的那些寺社地皮，想种什么玉米就去种吧。”

“在下知罪，”明智光秀猛地一惊又立刻反应过来，应声跪倒，“求主公饶恕在下。”

“将军以朝廷的名义修书给我，命令我让你归还这些私地【4】，”织田信长驻足转身，眼神锐利起来，“我可不管他。”

“多谢主公的恩德。”明智光秀把头压得更低了。

“站起来罢。”织田信长又开始像说闲话似的，“十兵卫，之前做过幕臣，来我手底下没几年就混上了志贺的所领。有道是后来者居上，眼红你的人自然也是有的。”

“主公提点的极是。”明智光秀抖抖衣袖站起，以诚恳的语气说。

“从尾张就跟着我也好，”织田信长伸手推一下帽檐，“后来才跟随我也好，能人就是能人，我不会区别对待的。”

“我跟主公以前见过面。”明智光秀以开玩笑的口吻说道，“我指的是，在很多年以前。”

“是吗？”对于这番话，织田信长回报以漫不经心地一瞥。

明智光秀只得转头看看四周，突然觉得有些莫名的异样。

蓦地，明智光秀喊一声“主公”扑过去，搂住织田信长护在怀中，往一侧歪斜倒地。

“嗖”一声，是铅弹破空飞过的声音。

明智光秀感觉到自己的侧脸上火灼一般地疼，方才，铅弹斜着擦过自己的脸颊，掠过织田信长帽顶上的羽毛，靛色的羽毛碎絮被气流带着飘落。

不知是谁，藏在树林里放冷枪。

“有刺客！”马廻众赶忙过来，在织田信长身前围了一圈。

“恕在下鲁莽。”明智光秀再次拜下。

“很好，”织田信长脸上毫无惊惧的神色，伸手拉起明智光秀，“十兵卫，很好。”

他俯身捡起自己的外套，抖一抖，给明智光秀披上。

（未完待续）

注：【1】据《浅井三代记》

【2】军用指挥具，一尺长的木棍，缀上切成细丝的纸片或者兽毛。

【3】即修验僧，一般阴阳师也作修验僧打扮。

【4】据《言继卿记》


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章：

“主公，朝仓义景出兵了！”黑母衣众跪下报告，脸上带着硝烟划过的痕迹，“正在大岳山的高地布阵。”

“知道了，下去吧。”织田信长波澜不惊地回应了一句。

“主公，可否让在下前去试探一番？”木下藤吉郎提高了声调，将手握的铁砲杆竖直立在地面，“不知朝仓的士气如何。”

“你候着便是。”织田信长转头，打呵欠，“我自有安排。”

“主公究竟是什么安排？”木下藤吉郎往前挪动，急着发问。

明智光秀赞叹道:“主公英明……”

“十兵卫做事很是利索，”织田信长打断了明智光秀未说完的话，顺带伸手搭向他的肩膀，拍了两下，“又很能算计。”

“主公过……”，明智光秀下意识说，马上又噎了回去，只得不好意思地笑笑。

“十兵卫，总是小心翼翼。”织田信长往前探身，凑近明智光秀，收回手时不慎碰到了对方的膝盖，轻轻“哦”了一声。

“在下会注意的。”明智光秀平稳地说，心里在揣摩着织田信长的意图，对方不喜欢那种客套话，也好，若是不说那一堆虚虚的客套话，就感到与对方之间的关系拉近了。

“就是嘛，别把自己当外人，主公对大家一视同仁的。”木下藤吉郎打圆场。

“看来是我太见外了。”明智光秀说，他起先还垂着眼帘，停顿了几个呼吸之后，却发现织田信长没有反应，索性大胆地端详起对方的脸，看着对方抖动的睫毛。他察觉到织田信长也在静静看着自己，确切来说是在盯着自己的脸，对方的瞳仁里映出的是自己的面孔。他开始思索，织田信长是在看自己下颌青色的胡茬，抑或是看自己的颧骨，还是也在看自己的眼睛。

“想说什么就说。”织田信长和善地说，眼神还停留在明智光秀身上。

自己与织田信长的距离变得更近，明智光秀的心底如同泉水冒泡一般涌出柔和的欣喜来，他想，这样离征服信长的目标，也更近了。

大岳山，朝仓本阵。

“你还好意思过来！”朝仓义景当着浅井长政的面，把之前那封书信撕得粉碎，狠狠地往空中抛去，碎纸如同雪片一样慢悠悠飘落。

“我这么做纯属无奈，既然朝仓大人似乎并不是很明白唇亡齿寒的道理，”浅井长政没有任何意外的表情，“我想，只能用别的方法了。”

“唇亡齿寒？唇亡齿寒是假，”朝仓义景上唇的胡须抖动着，“想让我替你出头是真。”

“你可别忘了，当年织田对你出兵，”浅井长政一字一顿地说，“是谁发兵金崎救你。”

“救我顺带消灭织田甚至取得天下，”朝仓义景揶揄道，“这么好打算。”

“这几天，我仔细想了想，说到底，还是你把我拖下水的。”浅井长政认真地说，“哪怕我当时作壁上观，也不会落到现在的境地。”

“那又怎样？”朝仓义景语气里带着嘲讽，“你的那位大舅哥可不是什么省油的灯。”

“你撤兵也好，哪怕现在就杀了我也好，可别忘了，”浅井长政话锋一转，“织田还在那虎御前山候着呢。”

“好，好。”朝仓义景用力地说着，心中想，自己现在落到这种进退两难的处境，织田信长与他的家臣们，肯定在虎御前山的本阵里嘲笑着自己。

“事已至此，就请朝仓大人与我联合抗敌吧。”浅井长政做出请的手势，“还记得志贺的事吗？这样耗下去也不是个办法。”

“我家主公准备了宴席招待朝仓大人，另有酒菜犒劳您手下的军士们。”立刻有侍从跟过来。

“看来这杯酒，我是不得不喝了。”朝仓义景稍微收敛些神色，抚摸起自己下颌短短的胡须。

这场宴席并不像寻常宴席那样让人放松，无论浅井还是朝仓的家臣们都知道，在这里能看到不远处的虎御前山，而织田的大军驻扎在上面严以待阵。

“说句不好听的，就算我们能在此处大败织田，他不久也会卷土重来，”朝仓义景端着酒杯，若有所思，“但是，如果织田信长死在这里……”

“我前几天派过刺客，可惜……也是织田信长走运。”浅井长政摇头，有些自嘲的意味，“至于刺客，也是位百发百中的铁砲好手，当初搁金崎就派那人去过。这两次，是织田信长运气太好，还是我运气太差。”

“织田信长现在亲自领兵坐镇，一副要决一死战的架势。”朝仓义景有些惆怅地嘟囔，“就不能有什么事让他回去吗。”

“要是有什么事让他不得不回去呢？”浅井长政眼睛发亮。

“能有什么事？”朝仓义景摇摇扇子，“长岛一向一揆？公方大人？亏我还资助过公方大人。”

“不仅是我们，再加上三好、松永、寺社还有杂贺众等等联合起来对付织田信长，这事总归是公方大人联络组织的。”浅井长政猛喝几口酒，露出忧虑的表情，“按理说织田应该是四面八方受敌。这包围谁都觉得天衣无缝，但是实际运作起来，怎么就这么靠不住呢？想必也在公方大人预料之外。”

“公方大人跟我一样，最擅长的就是连歌喝茶。”朝仓义景苦笑，“还有组香，总之没半点正事。我当年为什么就没有多听听那用兵如神的照叶宗滴公的教诲？”

“说起用兵如神，我怎么没想到！”浅井长政拿手里的酒杯磕一下桌沿，高声说道，“我们差点忘了一位重要的人物。”

“什么人？”朝仓义景疑惑。

“武田大膳大夫【1】！”浅井长政斩钉截铁地说，“我这就修书给他。”

此时，在虎御前山的织田本阵里，一名红衣马廻领着铠甲整齐的武者过来，带着一句“主公，朝仓家臣前波吉继来降。”

“你是个明事理的人，”织田信长笑着，“一路上过来辛苦了，我这里有匹好马，你先用着。”

侍从牵过来一匹骏马，还配着装饰华美的马鞍与笼头。

“事到如今，您就是在下的主公了，”前波吉继拜伏，声音铿锵有力，“在下誓死效忠主公。”

“前波大人此番弃暗投明，是挺好的谋划。”明智光秀补充。

“并没有什么可以称之为谋划的事，只不过是没有节操罢了。”前波吉继也不顾忌讲什么客套，直白说出这样一句。

“正是，这战场之上，节操乃是大忌。”织田信长点头【2】，然后悄声说，“什么是武士道，武士道就是在乱世中求生之道【3】。”

翌日，朝仓方面的富田长繁、户田与次、毛屋猪介火速来降，织田信长对此很是满意，褒赏过三位之后，又许诺将来若是打下越前，就封给他们。

“我当年跟浅井朝仓议和时怎么说的？”织田信长轻笑，“天下是朝仓大人的，我信长不敢再奢求第二次了。”

“昨天来了前波吉继，”木下藤吉郎点头，“今天一下子跟过来三个，不知道明天又会如何。”

“有道是树倒猢狲散，”明智光秀十分放松地接着话茬，“看来朝仓义景这个主公当得可够差的。”

家臣们开始窃窃私语，“此番定要立个什么功劳。”森长可的声音带着少年的意气；“这样看来，朝仓该不会比浅井败得更快吧。”似乎是前田利家的揣测；“不知道阿市大人现在怎么样了。”柴田胜家的语气里夹杂了担忧。

出乎一些家臣意料的是，织田信长并没有与朝仓义景决战的打算【4】，而是安排木下藤吉郎与矶野员昌在虎御前山守备，与浅井、朝仓继续对峙，就像之后木下藤吉郎所应允的那样“若有敌兵来犯，就打回去。”  
待到一切安排妥当，织田信长忽然发话：“也到该回美浓的时候了，我还有一位老朋友要见，一些旧事要处理……”又转头看向明智光秀，“十兵卫，你得跟着。”

明智光秀揣度对方口中的“老朋友”究竟指的是谁？听语气，怕不是什么好事。他看着别的家臣们开始陆续离去，内心涌现起一股惬意来，却注意到柴田胜家仍旧结结实实坐在地上，纹丝不动。

“权六【5】，说吧。”织田信长伸手托住下巴。

“在下着实担心……”柴田胜家大步过来，跪下，攥紧拳头。

“我懂。浅井的为人我非常清楚，”织田信长安慰道，“不可能拿她怎么样的。”

“可是公主的安危……”柴田胜家跪得五体投地，“在下不由得感到揪心。”

“你以为我不担心她吗？”织田信长向后仰，闭眼叹道，“我恨不得马上接她回家。”

“虽说您并不打算决战，但是浅井还不知能撑多久，”柴田胜家支支吾吾地说，“公主又是位非常执着的人。”

“你我也都了解她的性子，”织田信长以手扶额，疲倦地说，“到时候见到她，她该怎么恨我。”

（未完待续）

注：1、即武田信玄，大膳大夫为武田信玄的朝廷官职名，不过律令制崩溃以后，朝廷有名无实，朝廷官职也变得有名无实。

2、此处捏他自《太平记》中佐佐木道誉与足利尊氏的对话。

3、中世之武士道精神，乃生存之道，与近世强调忠节义理之武士道精神区别巨大，譬如藤堂高虎谓“未曾出仕过七位主君者，不配称作武士。”，朝仓宗滴谓“武士道乃是不惜一切代价活下去并且取得胜利。”

4、其实应该是织田信长派遣堀秀政传达与朝仓义景决战的意愿，然而朝仓义景并不愿意，本文出于创作需要，对这样的史实进行了改动。

5、柴田胜家的通称。


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章：

“主公，又是近江的急报。”明智光秀上气不接下气地奔走。

织田信长疾步过来，浑身水淋淋，右手在后脑拢着头发，没穿上衣，留下一串湿漉漉的脚印，紧跟着几名手拿布巾的侍女。

明智光秀盯了织田信长一眼又迅速低头，他生怕自己的眼神里会流露一些暧昧不明的东西。

“说给我听。”织田信长止步，侍女们赶忙把布巾敷在他的身上擦拭。

“浅井与朝仓联军出动，试图破坏虎御前山到宫部之间的道路整备。木下藤吉郎出兵应战，大破敌军。”明智光秀快速说，偷偷抬眼瞟了一下。

“你先候着。”织田信长稍微舒展神色，缓步走回里屋。

一名侍女留下打扫地板上的水渍。

不一会儿，织田信长穿了一件素色小袖过来，舒服地落座，跟过来两名手持羽毛扇的侍女，轻轻给他扇头发。

“继续念。”织田信长把鬓角垂下的一缕湿发拨回耳后。

“浅井以家臣浅井七郎为先锋，突袭宫部城砦，被宫部继润抵挡。木下藤吉郎让梶原胜兵卫、毛屋猪介、富田长繁、中野又兵卫、泷川彦右卫门担任先锋，击退了来犯的敌人。”明智光秀一口气念着，他注意到有一滴水珠从织田信长的发梢落在锁骨上，与从脖颈上漫过来的水迹混合，往下划入衣襟。

“近江交给藤吉郎，还是挺让我放心的。”织田信长顺手拾起身边的扇子展开，扇面上绘有繁复发髻的异国女人。

明智光秀瞥见扇面，不禁思绪飘忽。那次黄昏时的偶遇，织田信长手中拿的扇子，就是这把扇子。他记得这扇面，记得织田信长持着扇子的手，修长又白皙的手指，细细修过的指甲。

“十兵卫，还记得吧。”织田信长手指贴近嘴唇，做出嘘声的表情。

明智光秀下意识挺直了腰杆。自己清清楚楚的记得，当时织田信长也是以一模一样的举动示意自己不要说话，自己也是像现在这样下意识挺直腰杆。看来关于那次相遇，织田信长也记得很清楚。明智光秀心里很是满足，感觉自己如同夏夜里孑然一身的旅人，在河水浅滩立定转头，看向背后黑魆魆的城镇，半空中忽然绽出的一朵烟花，这朵烟花只属于自己。

“你要是喜欢，就拿去。”织田信长递过扇子，似乎能看出来明智光秀的眼神里带着点别的什么，却又让人看不透。

“谢主公！”明智光秀接过扇子，恭恭敬敬地合拢收好。

“这扇骨好像叫什么鸡翅木，”织田信长捎带说，之后话锋一转，“十兵卫你来的真是时候，可以说点关于某位老朋友的事。”

“哪位……老朋友？”明智光秀思索。

“你觉得公方大人是个什么样的人？”织田信长张开手指，插入头发顺了一下。

“在下觉得，公方大人并不是超常聪明果断之人，”明智光秀定了定神，说道，“然而，只要他还在这个位子上，哪怕暂时一无所有，但是凭借这将军的名号，就能拉起一众支持者。”

“虽说支持将军，哪个不是心怀鬼胎，”织田信长点头，“要是他们真像说的那样唯将军马首是瞻，天下怎么可能乱成这样。”

“这天下人人都想坐将军的位子，又有不知多少人被这位子给吃了。”明智光秀张开手掌，“可不就是跟物语里面说的龙宫寻宝者似的，没于波涛风浪。”

“就算坐上了将军的位子，能不能坐稳还另说。乱世中的将军可并不是个好差事，无论如何都会被各方利用。”织田信长双手指尖相触，侍女取出梳子给他梳理头发。

“如果有了将军的名号，”明智光秀收敛垂落的衣袖，“就是有了大义名分。若是能者居其位，或许会让天下重归静谧吧。”

“我最近常常在想，要是没有幕府，会不会就没有这一堆事。”织田信长狡黠地说，“十兵卫，还有件事要你来做。”

“什么事？”明智光秀问。

“拉拢细川。”简短的回应。

“遵命，”明智光秀补充一句，“只不过，在下还有个请求”

“说吧。”织田信长眯眼，任由侍女给他束发。

“若是细川藤孝有意投诚，可否让他归于在下麾下？”明智光秀诚恳地说。

“有意思。”织田信长并没有拒绝。

“在下与细川藤孝是旧相识。”明智光秀说，“主公想必也知道，细川藤孝当年也提携过在下。”

织田信长会意地笑了笑。

“在下很早就跟他熟悉，这样一来也合适……”明智光秀还想解释，被织田信长抬手制止。

行礼告别之后，明智光秀走在渡廊里，嘴里念叨着方才织田信长所说的“要是没有幕府就好了”，似乎明白了什么，又无法完全明白，甚至连这种揣测也不知正确与否。

几日后的下午。  
“这孩子淘气得很，”织田信长致谢道，“多亏你帮着照顾她。”

“我真是特别喜欢阿冬，”织田艳帮织田冬整理一下衣袖，玩笑道，“甚至想抱走阿冬给我做女儿，阿冬说是不是呀？”

“我也特别喜欢姑祖母，”织田冬嘟嘴，“我要去姑祖母的城里玩。”

“你这孩子。”织田信长抓起一枚彩绘贝壳递在织田冬的手里，“总是缠着你姑祖母。”

“我就要去嘛。”织田冬把贝壳捧在手里看着，“我要去看看姑祖母的城有什么不一样。”

“反正我也没什么事，就让这孩子跟着我回去罢，”织田艳给织田冬系好发带，“小孩子嘛，多去几个地方，长点见识也是好的。”

“搁你姑祖母家里，要听话，”织田信长伸出指尖点点织田冬的鼻头，“如果乖乖的，回来就给你一只真正的鹰。”

“好呀，”织田冬比划一个大圈，“我要抓小兔来。”

“那到时候就拿阿冬捉到的小兔做皮手笼，”织田信长逗笑，“会是小灰兔吗？”

“咦？这是戴胜鸟的声音？”，窗外的鸟啼引起了织田冬的注意，她把贝壳放在地上，往外跑去，“我喜欢它头顶上的羽毛。”

织田艳赶忙跟着出去。

“看来岩村城主特别喜欢阿冬呢。”阿能局走近。

“到时候她带阿冬回岩村，预备好多带点东西，就说是让阿冬带的。”织田信长吩咐，“她自己一个人，也是挺辛苦的。”

“我也能看出来，”阿能局捡起地上的贝壳放回案几上，“岩村城主这个性子，不会轻易说自己的难处。”

“我一直把她当成姐姐，”织田信长陷入回忆，“忽然又想起了小时候，那得多少年以前了？那时候我还没元服，还用着吉法师这个名字。”

那是好多年前的事了，那时候，夏夜的草丛里有飞虫扑着翅膀，花火在夜空绽出橘金色，城下町的武士与农民，莫不挤在河岸上看花火。

吉法师慢悠悠地走出人群，仿佛这些热闹与他无关，他追赶着萤火虫飞过的痕迹，踏在软绵绵的草地上，渐渐远离了河岸。他拿衣袖揩去下巴上的汗水，走向几步开外停着的一辆牛车。他听到有蟋蟀的鸣叫从那边传来。

“姑姑，你也在这儿。”吉法师绕过到牛车后面，瞅见一个熟悉的小小身影坐在地上。

“啊呀，”阿艳吃惊，指尖捏着的蟋蟀落在地上跳走了，待到看清楚对方是谁人，就说，“不要叫姑姑，要叫姐姐。我又不是大人，不会比你先变老的。”

“可是你是爷爷的女儿哇。”吉法师走过来，坐下，把手里的一串团子递向阿艳，“吃吧，刚才大家吃饭的时候，你一个人走出去了。”

“我才不饿，”阿艳没有去接团子，“我不喜欢，大人说的事，我又不懂。”

“我觉得你跟别的公主不一样，”吉法师也坐下，抱住自己的膝盖，“当然，你也跟我母亲这种大人不一样。”

“我问个什么，姐姐们也不说，”阿艳薅一片草叶绕在手指上，“更何况，都嫌我是小孩。”

“那……帮我拿一下。”吉法师将团子递给阿艳，小心翼翼蹲起来，手掌张开迅速往草叶盖去，捉住了一只小蟋蟀。

“大人做的事，说的话，有时候会觉得很没道理。”阿艳看着团子，月光洒在白色的团子上面，亮晶晶的，“而且我在想，如果我长大以后，会怎么样。如果我是男孩子，又会怎么样。”

“实话说，我也不理解，”吉法师望着夜空，望向远处的花火，像大人那样叹气，“我觉得父亲做的事，完全没道理。我不想成为那样的人。”

“小小年纪，想这种事干嘛？”阿艳故作老气横秋的样子，说到最后一个音节时，爽朗地笑出声。

“今天下午父亲跟爷爷吵得很凶。”吉法师嘟囔，“他们不知道我站在门外。”

“我父亲都这么老了。”阿艳噘嘴，她听到草叶在夜风中窸窸窣窣。

“诶，你有没有想过，要是爷爷死了呢？”吉法师的心里冒出来一个古怪的念头，夜风拂过他的脸颊，带来微微的凉意，“他的头发跟胡须都白了。”

“人如果变老了……”阿艳摇头，跳起来，“我才不要变成老婆婆的样子。”

（未完待续）


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章：

沙土地里斜斜地插一根细木桩，上面系着细绳，栓在鹰的爪上。

织田信长双臂抱在胸前，饶有兴致地俯视眼前的鹰。

脚步声从背后传来。

“主公，您在这里。”明智光秀缓步过来，“哟，原来在驯鹰。”

“十兵卫是有什么事吗？”织田信长转过脸去。

“秋收已毕，在下过来帮忙查账。”明智光秀回答，“也是想找点事做。”

“你看这小东西，倔得可以。”织田信长模仿大雁“咕咕”两声。

鹰舒展翅膀，偏头，往侧边跳了一下。

“这羽毛倒是有点蓬松。”明智光秀俯身凑近。鹰扑腾翅膀，扬起一片尘土，又冲着他叫了一声，听上去气力不足。

“它呀，也没几个月大。驯好了给小孩子玩的。”织田信长瞥见一只斑鸠落在不远处的树枝上，“到时候逮斑鸠也不错。”

“在下早年在美浓的时候，秋冬时节也瞅机会出猎，尤其喜欢猎鹿。”明智光秀望向附近的梧桐树，恰好有一片枯叶被秋风拂落。

“在哪里？”织田信长问，仿佛刚才没有听到明智光秀说的地名。

“在……”明智光秀语调平稳，“在美浓。”

“你们明智家，也没有几个亲眷了吧？”织田信长闲话一句。

“在下还清清楚楚地记得，那是宏治二年的事，”明智光秀语速愈来愈慢，表情沉痛，“斋藤义龙给我们明智家按了个不服管理的罪名，出兵明智城。在下的叔父明智光安虽拼死抵抗，仍然回天乏术。城破之日，在下侥幸得以逃脱，之后一路流浪至畿内，幸得细川藤孝大人相助。”这套说辞当然是在细川藤孝的帮助下编造出来的，明智光秀对此倒背如流。他作出感伤的神态，心里犯着嘀咕，织田信长居然又提起所谓的美浓明智氏。

“落难公子，的确不容易。”织田信长打量着明智光秀，若有所思，“前一阵子在近江，探子来报说，斋藤龙兴【1】在朝仓阵营内。”

“美浓斋藤氏，现如今也是七零八落。”明智光秀感叹，“有道是六道轮回，因果流转。”

“也罢，你回去继续整理账簿吧，下午回来跟我说道说道。”织田信长踢开地上的一颗小石子。

午后的日光还算充足，只是天气转凉。梧桐树的叶子已落得差不多，苍灰色的树皮有些绽裂，抬头望是薄蓝色的天幕，淡淡的云絮如同木棉一般白。

明智光秀走在渡廊里，看草丛枯黄，青苔隐匿。池塘的水位早已下降，水痕清晰地留在岸边的石块上，被太阳晒得发白。

迎面走来的是织田信广，还领着一位陌生的少年。

“大隅守大人，好久不见啦。”，明智光秀行礼，瞟一眼织田信广身后的少年，“这位是……”

“是啊，好久不见。”织田信广闲适地说，“我在洛中的事也告一段落了。”

“在下清玉【2】，在信广大人身边帮忙整理文书。”少年一板一眼地回礼，他身躯单薄，脸颊削瘦，鼻梁上夹着缀有缎带的南蛮眼镜。

“清玉，这位就是明智十兵卫光秀，”织田信广抬手，“志贺五万石大名，也是位风雅之士。”

“在下若有机会，就向您讨教讨教如何作歌。”清玉伶俐地说。

“我在洛中的时候，清玉时常在我身边协理做事，”织田信广看向清玉，又看看明智光秀，“我带他回美浓家乡看看，也有些书物要送给他。”

日光透过窗户，斜斜照进书房里。织田信长倚靠椅背，眯眼，右手搁在膝盖上，拿着一块奇异形状的琉璃。

对面坐在圆凳上的是传教士弗洛伊斯，他身形魁梧，淡棕色头发，方脸盘，瞳仁像海面似的深蓝，胡须剃得干干净净，披一件栗色小斗篷，里面是白衬衣，红褐色南蛮袴。

“……惟独从上头来的智慧，先是清洁，后是和平，温良柔顺，满有怜悯，多结善果，没有偏见，没有假冒。【3】……”弗洛伊斯照着膝盖上摊开的一本烫金封面的厚书逐字逐句地朗读，他的声音柔和，带着些许异国腔调。

“偏见与假冒，就像共生的妖怪。”织田信长把琉璃放回桌面，张开手掌托住右边脸颊，“你们南蛮人也因为这种事困扰，我们也会。人的本心如何，也与人处的位置无关。”

“道与神同在。”阿能局微微低头，双手相触【4】。

“主公，您要不要看看账簿。”明智光秀手持账簿，立于书房门口。

“进来。”织田信长故意把尾音拖长。

“阿能大人，”明智光秀环顾，“还有弗洛伊斯先生，你们也在这里啊。”

“先放在这里，等一下我看。”织田信长悠悠然说。

“说起来，我见过的第一个南蛮人，就是弗洛伊斯先生您，”明智光秀轻快地说，“当时还吓了一跳。”

“你们所有人的发色与瞳色都是黑色，我刚来这里的时候，对此也十分惊讶。”弗洛伊斯温和地笑了。

“其实，我小时候就遇到过传教士，但是他跟现在你们这些传教士都不一样。”织田信长眼睛发亮，孩子气地说，“他是从蓝色的大盒子里面走出来的，只有他一个人。”

“您小的时候，那时候我们耶稣会的人应该也有来过这里。”弗洛伊斯语气谦逊，“我不是很清楚具体是谁人，回去问问范礼安前辈。”

“他知道很多我不知道的事，虽然我一点也不懂，”，织田信长还在回忆，“他还说，星空就是大海，他在那里航行。”

“应该是位航海家吧。”弗洛伊斯拿起膝盖上的书籍合拢，“航海家们靠观察星空确定自己的位置，您还记得之前我向您奉上的那个星盘吗？”

“我想让你再跟我讲一遍星盘是怎么回事。”织田信长拨动着书桌上的地球仪，“我这里有纸笔。”

“好的，那么我就从经纬度测算开始。”弗洛伊斯慢条斯理地拿起凳子旁边的木盒，“我们先假设……”

“主公，后方告急。”一名武者匆匆行礼进来，他满身尘土，声音嘶哑，几乎扑跌在地，“五日前，武田不宣而战，入侵远江二俣城。”

弗洛伊斯收拾好文具，小步回避。

“什么！”织田信长抬高了声调，“武田……二俣城……你再说一遍！”

“五日前，武田不宣而战，进攻二俣城。据说是为上洛准备。”武者干净利落地重复这一席话。

“他倒是在信浓跟上杉耗着啊，”织田信长皱眉，似乎在思索着什么，“怎么忽然就想起上洛了呢。”

明智光秀感觉气氛凝重起来。  
“武田这般举动，岩村城又在我方与武田交界之处，”织田信长指向武者，“快！派人去把阿冬接回来。”

武者小跑离开。

“主公，您觉得武田此次西进，是否有可能是佯攻？”明智光秀伸手抚摸下巴。

“怪不得前几日来报说加贺一向一揆举兵，”织田信长没有理会明智光秀方才的话语，而是陷入深思，“把这两件事串起来看，总感觉一揆众是为了牵制上杉谦信，好让武田信玄西进而无后顾之忧。”

“仿佛，有人联系好了似的，串联起来对付您。”阿能局提醒一句，“信长大人……您也这样说过……”

“看来他似乎也察觉到了什么。”织田信长语调平缓，却透出一股威压感，“的确，我本来计划着，近江妥当之后，下一个就是他了。”

“所以近江那边……”明智光秀严肃了神色。

“武田来得可真是时候。这样一来，虎御前山那边的战事，也就不得不暂且搁置。”织田信长闭上眼睛。

“在下也有所耳闻，”明智光秀认认真真地说，“三河的德川家康大人曾经跟主公您递交书信，请求您调解他与武田之间的领土争端。”

“武田信玄已经吃掉骏河了，”织田信长看看四周，“还想要更多。”

“毕竟当年桶狭间战事之后，”阿能局扶额，“武田还有德川，一并吞下了今川的领地。”

急匆匆的脚步声再次传来。

“岩村城主……劫持了公主，”传令兵几乎是奔跑着进来，“咕咚”拜下，举起手中一纸文书，“宣告叛变！”

织田信长“腾”一声站起来，夺过传令兵手中的纸页，抖开。

“一笔启上，心向甲州，去意已决。若阿冬哭泣，有违你我所愿，亦知岩村城易守难攻。”

是织田艳的字迹。

落款时间是十几天前，估摸着是织田冬到达岩村城的当天。

“看来，她早就计划好了。”织田信长颓然坐下，仰天长叹。他捏住纸页的手在微微颤抖。

“武田可是我方数年盟友，如今这般举动，就等于对我方竟不宣而战。”明智光秀声音里透出惊诧。他暗想，织田冬既然被劫持，此时究竟仍在岩村城还是当时即被送往甲斐？织田冬对武田来说是重要的人质，自己若是有机会去救她回来，岂不是大功一件。

（未完待续）

注：

1、斋藤龙兴，美浓斋藤家的末代家督，稻叶山城陷落以后出逃。其父为斋藤义龙。

2、即玉誉清玉，织田信广多年前捡来的孤儿。

3、出自《圣经》，新约，雅各书 3:17。

4、出自《圣经》，新约，约翰福音 1：1


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章：

清早，枯草上覆着一层薄霜，梧桐树的细枝在萧瑟的风中嘎吱作响。

天色阴沉，书房里光线昏暗，阿能局顺手点燃油灯。

“昨晚紧急军议的时候，”织田信长的神情有些憔悴，“派遣佐久间信盛、水野信元前去驰援德川，先就这样吧。”

“武田怎么说也是多年的盟友，”阿能局叹气，“怎么不宣而战。”

“浅井、朝仓、松永、长岛一向一揆……”织田信长像是说给阿能局听，又像是喃喃自语，“我实在是拿不出来多少兵力了。”

“武田此次来势汹汹。”阿能局看一眼屋内摆放的甲胄，“希望德川大人能坚持住。”

“武田要是拿下远江，下一步就是三河。倘若德川又保不住三河的话，”织田信长握住笔杆，在纸上缓慢地涂画着，“武田再往西推进，就轮到尾张啦。”

他抬眼望向窗外，漠漠的灰蓝色云层，天昏地暗。

“岩村城地处本家、武田、德川交界处，”阿能局把桌上的书册理整齐，“可谓是兵家必争的要冲。”

“武田这边出兵远江，威胁尾张，”织田信长苦笑着说，“另一路又攻打东美浓，与岩村城主勾结。”

“岩村城主”这几个音节，他说得非常生硬。

“对武田来说，公主是重要的筹码，武田不会伤害她的。”阿能局忧心忡忡，“可是，天冷了，不知道她会不会冻到饿到。”

织田信长没有说话，静默了一会儿，听到屋外雨滴开始淅淅沥沥落下。

武田信玄此次挥师西进，的确让他感到措手不及。织田与武田同盟甚久，想当年他在近畿、近江忙于作战的时候，甚至面临难缠的长岛一向一揆的时候，武田信玄也没有半点要趁火打劫的表示，甚至一度做出来要负责调停织田信长与一向宗之间的战争的举动。如今他在近江的攻略事宜稍微有了点眉目，武田信玄却忽然发难。

织田信长思索，武田信玄此举，怕是要逼自己从近江撤兵。眼看着要攥到手里的东西，又得抛出去，这一抛，就不知何时捡起了。

不得不说，破盟之后的武田，对织田来说是一个巨大的威胁。更何况，前一段时间，蜂起的加贺一向一揆牵制住了上杉谦信，让武田暂时没有后顾之忧，可以利落爽快地进军。

美浓、尾张本是织田的大本营，现如今远江告急，武田说不定什么时候就能进军三河，直指尾张。与此同时，东美浓防线岌岌可危，织田艳偏偏又在这个节骨眼上谋叛。毕竟，能不能挡住武田，就连织田信长也不可能有十足的把握，织田只有熬过了这段时间，暂时稳定局势，才有未来可谈。

要是武田一鼓作气打过来的话，局面将变得一发不可收拾，这个时候朝仓浅井很有可能顺势反击，公方也极可能趁乱插手，更不用说，跟松永一样趁机作乱的人会有多少。

昨晚紧急军议时，又有通报说松永久秀谋反。织田信长想，松永这家伙，谋叛比翻书还快，消息倒是挺灵通的，以为武田信玄真的会打入洛中吧。这件事目前还无暇顾及，就让他先搁在那儿自个儿舒服一阵子。

雨声潺潺，天幕低垂。

织田信长想到了德川家康。

他与德川家康相识于幼时，两人做过一段时间的玩伴。不久，德川家康被送到今川家的骏府馆当人质，在那里度过了多年的孤寂时光。直到桶狭间战役，今川义元讨死之后，今川家开始分崩离析，德川家康也趁机从今川家独立出来。

作为盟友，德川家康一直尽心尽力地襄助着织田，可以说，只要有德川在，织田的大本营尾张地方就不会有什么后顾之忧，织田向德川请求联合出兵，德川不会不答应。织田信长当年在近江开始对付浅井、朝仓的时候，于姊川大胜，也有德川家康的一份功劳。德川与织田之间的这份信任，是一兵一卒地打出来的。

早先的时候，武田、今川、北条曾经是同盟。今川义元死后，今川家一落千丈，纵是盟友也想分一杯羹，武田信玄就吞下了今川在骏河的地盘，又开始觊觎起德川的领地。对于此事，织田信长曾试图调解过双方的矛盾，但是现在已经到了这等局面，此前的调解终归是徒劳的。

德川家康并不是庸人，在用兵方面，他还是挺有水准的，织田信长打心底希望他能度过这个难关。毕竟，如果德川倒下了，织田的东部防线就失守了，这种事何等可怕。武田信玄一旦长驱直入，后果将不堪设想。

织田信长搁下纸笔，出门走几步，阿能局会意跟了出去。

雨帘迷迷蒙蒙，寒意袭来。

织田信长还是没有任何话语，他一步一步地在渡廊上走着。

阿能局静悄悄跟着，知趣地默不作声，她看到雨幕从屋檐淌下。

两人慢慢走到某处的渡廊，立定。

织田冬喜欢在这处玩耍。

对面一片很大的花圃，种着小孩子喜欢的矮矮花木，初夏时节，织田冬经常与蒲生家的鹤千代一起在这里玩，捕捉独角仙与蝴蝶。

现在这个季节已没有蝴蝶扇动翅膀，只余下枯枝败叶在秋雨里打着哆嗦。紫阳花根部的泥土被雨滴泡得稀烂。

三河，滨松城。

“我们主公，派遣我们两人领兵前来援助德川大人，”佐久间信盛、水野信元匆匆赶来拜下，大声说，“任凭德川大人调遣。”

“敌军忽然改变方向，正往堀江城去。”服部半藏禀报。

“正是追击的时候时候，看来不得不打一场了。”德川家康坚决地说，“传我的命令，整备军队，出城。”

傍晚，德川家康率军上到三方原台地，发现武田的大军早已摆出了鱼鳞阵，这阵势，是要集中兵力猛攻织德联军中央。面对以逸待劳的武田，德川家康当机立断，迅速下令让部将转为作战的鹤翼阵，敌人既然迎面而来，那么己方就从两翼包抄入手。

两军的战斗开始，德川的先头部队由大久保忠世带领，给予武田方面的先锋山县昌景、小山田信茂迎头痛击，战局逐渐开始向对织德联军有利的一面发展。小山田信茂急忙赶回本阵请求增援。

得知前锋告急，武田信玄派出其四子武田胜赖。武田胜赖率部驰援，一路奋勇杀敌，很快就扭转了己方的颓势【1】。战局又倒向对武田有利的一面。

武田胜赖麾下的军士们愈战愈勇，势如破竹。

是时候了，武田军的本队一齐往织德联军的本阵发起了突击。红盔红甲的骑兵，挟长枪，策烈马，战旗猎猎，以排山倒海之势冲过来，战鼓声振聋发聩，大地都在摇晃。

眼看着己方精心构筑的阵线迅速崩溃瓦解，败局已成定势，德川家康只得决定撤退。

“全军撤退，不能慌！”乱军之中，德川家康扬鞭策马，回身张弓，射中了武田的一个红盔骑兵【2】。

“来者何人？”本多忠胜勒马，挥枪格开年轻武者手中的野太刀。

“武藤喜兵卫。”年轻武者大大方方报上名来。

德川败退，武田乘胜追击，德川家康心里只有一个念头，那就是摆脱追兵，这种时候可是容不得半点消停的，唯有打马急驱，一口气窜回滨松城。

“主公，主公，您……没事吧。”大久保忠世拜倒。  
“点燃火把，打开滨松城门。”德川家康拿布巾胡乱揩干净额头上的冷汗，慢慢坐下，正色道，“确保我方的人都能撤进来。”

“这可如何是好，回去怎么跟主公交代。”灰头土脸的佐久间信盛小声嘀咕。

稍微缓过劲儿，德川家康命令部将休整歇息。

“武田此次大胜而归，定然疏于防范，穴山梅雪的人正好驻扎在犀崖边上，”德川家康一口气喝下一碗水，吩咐两句，“大久保，你去收拾一点人手，夜袭穴山梅雪。”

大久保忠世领兵趁夜突袭，朝穴山梅雪队营地所在的地方鸣响铁砲，吓得不少兵卒慌乱中坠下悬崖。

织德联军在三方原大败，整个尾浓都为之震动。足利义昭闻讯，正式宣布与织田信长对立，他不仅在丹波募兵，还让手下联合一向一揆在近江筑城搭砦。

美浓，岐阜城。

天气愈发寒冷，惨白日光照向冻得硬邦邦的地面，呼啸的北风在廊柱间钻进钻出，明智光秀打了个寒噤。

三方原这场仗，表面上是织田援助德川，织田信长更没有亲临前线，但是，自诩明眼人的明智光秀当然能看出来，这场仗里，德川握着织田的命脉。

可是，织田信长总是那么的沉着镇定，甚至从来没有流露出过真正的慌张，明智光秀细细回忆，无论是金崎撤退还是如今三方原败仗急报，织田信长都不曾呈现出慌乱的作态。之前在虎御前山围困浅井朝仓的时候，刺客的铅弹擦着织田信长的帽檐飞过，只差那么一点点，就是那么一点点，然而，织田信长仍然没有一星半点儿慌张的表情。是的，就是这一点，让明智光秀更加想要征服他，如果自己征服了他，岂不是可以看到他慌张的模样。征服他，摧毁他最重要最珍视的东西，让他惊慌失措，自己就可以切切实实地欣赏他那惶恐流泪的脆弱样子。

惶恐，再进一步就是绝望。以长久的绝望毁灭其灵魂。明智光秀想象着被他征服以后的织田信长，不得不任何事都屈从于他。

至于最重要最珍视的东西，那就是织田信长引以为傲的肱骨之臣们，无论是屡立奇功的木下藤吉郎还是忠心耿耿的前田利家，或是其他人，只要有他们在，哪怕再大的损失，都能卷土重来。明智光秀心里冒出来念头，所以，若是剥夺了那些家臣的存在呢？等到自己征服了织田信长，就让织田信长亲手杀掉他们吧，无法反抗，无可奈何，只得绝对服从自己的命令，亲手一个一个杀掉那些重臣。不仅如此，还要在他面前烧掉他设计构筑的城，把原本属于他的肥沃领地分得支离破碎，并让人民流离失所。只要织田信长的野心永无再实现的可能，他就会陷入暗无天日的绝望。他该是何等的痛苦，观赏这种痛苦想必是很有意思的事。看着他被征服以后，失去了反抗的意识，服从，完全的服从。命令他亲手毁掉自己最珍视的东西的时候，他的眼神会因为巨大的悲伤而变得空洞吧。只要想一想，明智光秀就感觉兴奋不已，征服的趣味就在这里。

随风传来只言片语，明智光秀往前快走几步。

转眼看到织田信长与织田信广，两人正在边走边交谈。

织田信长瞥见明智光秀，招手让他过来。

明智光秀跟近侍表明一下身份，赶忙走过去。

此时，织田信长脸上的表情，是轻松愉悦的。织田信长跟织田信广之间的关系，是那样的亲近。织田信长想必非常信任他的那位好兄长。想到这里，明智光秀的心底，嫉妒像松明一样熊熊燃烧起来，他低头蹙眉，避免瞬间的嫉妒写在脸上。

“主公，大隅守大人。”明智光秀行礼。

“十兵卫，公方是个很不老实的人，”织田信长笑道，“闻到一点硝烟味，就跳起来了。”

“在下明白。”明智光秀颔首。

“旧幕臣相对比较好说话。”织田信长玩味地说，“当然，如果他们还是不听话，你知道该怎么做。”

“遵命。”明智光秀又添了一句，“在下会照着上次在近江做的事那样去办的。”

“那好，你退下吧。”织田信长斜睨了明智光秀一眼。

最珍视的东西，还有，还有亲近的人。既然织田信长待织田信广甚是亲厚，那么，到了彻底征服织田信长的时候，就让织田信长亲手杀了织田信广。不仅是织田信广，能让自己感觉嫉妒的所有东西，都统统毁掉。

明智光秀晃晃脑袋，感觉当下还是思考眼前头的事比较好，目前织田冬应该是被关在踯躅崎馆当人质，这是立功的好时机，如何突破铜墙铁壁的包围，把织田冬救出来……

他渐渐走远了。

“还是需要哥哥再去一趟洛中，”织田信长抚手，“跟公方议和。”

“议和？依他的性子，恐怕不会答应。”织田信广疑惑。

“当然不会答应，”织田信长顺手折断身旁灌木的细枝，掷于地面，“就是要他拒绝。”

织田信广拍打斗篷领子上沾的枯叶碎片，“这位公方，也不是一般人。”

织田信长看着织田信广的眼睛，“公方对你说过些什么不该说的吗？特别是跟我有关的。”

“没有……他没有说过。”织田信广摇头，竭力掩饰差点浮现的窘迫。

怎么可能没有，公方曾经不止一次对他说过“织田信长只是在利用你”、“你在洛中织田信长把你派到洛中来又让你回去，其实也是在忌惮、“织田信长秉性多疑，你以为他会对你没有防备吗？”之类的话语。

织田信广何曾不想把这些事都原原本本地跟织田信长说出来，可是他不敢说，他不知道从何开口。他很清楚自己是完全不会被公方蛊惑的，但是，这些话一旦说出来，会不会造成无法弥补的嫌隙。

甲斐，踯躅崎馆。

“四郎啊，真有你的！”武田信玄的语气里满是赞扬，“把德川家康吓得丑态毕露。”

“这些都归功于父亲大人教导有方。”武田胜赖野心勃勃地说，“总有一天，我们武田的旗帜，要插在洛中的二条城上。”

“话是这样说，不过……公方的响应来得正好，可是朝仓义景这个混账，”武田信玄忿忿地说，“偏偏要在这个时候撤回越前，说什么不想做下一个新田义贞。”

“岳父大人说的极是。本来，这正是一举消灭织田信长的大好时机，”穴山梅雪谦恭地说，“朝仓义景的愚钝举措，让此次作战变得徒劳无功了。”

穴山梅雪看着武田胜赖，心里泛出浓浓的敌意，本来说好是让自己继承武田家的，这位诹访胜赖自幼随母姓，预备着要继承诹访家。可是他改姓又回到本家之后，很快讨得了武田信玄的欢心，家督后继者的事迅速敲定。真是岂有此理，这世间哪有吃在嘴里的东西又吐出来的。

“滨松城还是先搁下为妙，”高坂昌信进言，“仅仅一个二俣城就耗了两个月，若是滨松城久攻不下，甚至相持数月，上杉谦信还在信浓地方候着呢。”

“说得对，不可执迷于险棋，”武田信玄点头，“还是得寻一个万全之策。”

“切勿着急进军，”武田胜赖叮嘱，“至于野田城，我到时也亲自去。”

“织田家的那孩子……”穴山梅雪提醒，“就这么养着罢。”

“有那孩子在，织田信长终归要忌惮几分的，”武田信玄胸有成竹地说，“也好，我就收她做养女。”

（未完待续）

注：1、出自《日本外史》。

2、据《信长公记》


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章：

明智光秀放下手中的书卷，吹熄油灯。

窗外，天地空静，满溢如水的白月光，映着茫茫的雪。

月光融入积雪的的反光，透过窗照进来。

细微的簌簌声，那是竹叶上的细雪被风拂落。

虽是在屋内，却仿佛能看到庭院里，月光洒在篱笆上。

又仿佛能看到远处，矮树的枯枝擎着雪，影子落在白皑皑的雪地上。

天地的边界也模模糊糊，就好似万物不复存在，只余下冷冷清清的白。

恍惚间，如同溶入这月光中，抛却了实体一般。

明智光秀感觉自己也变成了雪片，乘着月光与朔风，在天地之间飘忽不定。

月向雪前明。

这是来到了哪里？

也是积雪的庭院，然而，并不是自己的住处。

池塘水面结成厚厚的冰层，厚雪覆盖枞树与槭树的枝干。

矮树上露出一点暗红，是没有被雪捂严实的山茶花瓣。

不远处的房屋，必是织田信长的卧房，不知何故，明智光秀心里笃定这一点。

隔着挡风的纸门与帷帐，他乘着月光划过窗棂，透过重重的帘幕，可以看往更深处。

奇怪，帘幕深处为何也充盈月光。

有人影映在最里面的纸门上。

一个身影把另一个身影拥入身下。

闲梦逐渐远去。

明智光秀醒来，咳嗽两声，掖好自己的被角。

不知是几更天，月光淡淡。

安静，彻头彻尾的安静，连风声也止息。

胸膛里的心跳声，在感觉中被无限放大。

明智光秀闭上眼睛，回忆方才的梦境。

梦里，与织田信长相拥的，究竟是谁人？是明智光秀自己呢。

织田信长是高贵的存在，具有无法抓到的透明感。征服这样的他，会让明智光秀感到充实和满足。

模模糊糊再次睡去，无梦，清早醒来，日光惨白。

明智光秀一时间顿住，回忆着昨晚还算清晰的梦境，莫名有一种质疑自己当下究竟是在梦中还是在现世的恍惚感。哦对了，现在一点也不是该发愣的时候，自己被派遣前去与公方议和，现在需要做的事是简单整理再吃点东西，之后还要继续赶路。

道路上的积雪，被之前路过的马蹄与车轮压实又冻住。

小心翼翼地策马前行，明智光秀有意无意地看着身旁的织田信广，看着那张与织田信长相似的脸庞。

有几分像的眉眼，不一样的性子，不一样的内心。

明智光秀再次想起某个暮春的傍晚，他遇到了穿着山吹纹小袖的织田信长。他后来让人做了件相似的小袖，一样是山吹纹，如果织田信长穿上的话，也是会十分合身的。但是，自己手里的那件终归仍然只是个替代品，永远永远都不可能变成真正的。

不过，尽管并不是真的，却可以给自己些许慰藉。终归是慰藉而已，只适合浅尝辄止，不可沉迷。哪怕寻到原来的裁缝，做一件一模一样的，它也不是织田信长穿过的那件。

“十兵卫真是有雅趣。”织田信广不经意说。

“雅趣……指的是？”明智光秀回过神来。

“帽檐上还戴了梅花。”织田信广指一指。

“待到有空，我是挺想跟你请教一下有关赏梅的和歌。”明智光秀笑着点头，心想这必是自己路过梅树时，无意间落在帽檐上的。

他抬头，看见远处的天守。

驻扎在二条城士兵为数不少，在指挥下忙着加固工事，人人都摆出预备着迎接一场大仗的架势。

足利义昭坐在御殿深处，穿着上好的盔甲，戴乌帽子，篼放在身旁。

“将军大人！”两人行礼。

“织田信广，别来无恙啊。”足利义昭寒暄一句，转向明智光秀，酸酸地说，“十兵卫，升官发财了。”

“不敢当。”明智光秀并没有如同足利义昭预料的那样摆出假笑来，只是淡淡地回应。

“恳请将军大人稍微思虑一下自己的所作所为，与我方重回和睦，我方愿意交出人质。”织田信广开门见山。

“如果我拒绝呢。”足利义昭探身。

“您应该不愿意看到拒绝的后果。”明智光秀添一句。

“不，十兵卫，你错了，”足利义昭以闲谈似的口气说，“我并不想要任何东西，我只是想活下去。”

“信广啊，”足利义昭盯着织田信广，“我实在是非常怀念在京里与你一同作歌的日子。”

织田信广有瞬间的局促，“在下也……”

“我的那位好御父大人，对我奏上异见十七条，处处为难我，他这样不是谋反又是什么！”足利义昭抬高了声调。

“所谓异见十七条，字字恳切，句句忠诚，乃是我家主公祈求将军大人能够收敛不当举止的肺腑之言。”明智光秀流利地说，“我家主公对将军大人一片赤胆忠心，将军大人却如此嘲弄我家主公的诤谏。”

“他对我有异见，我当然对他也有，念！”足利义昭示意身边的侍从，侍从展开卷轴，声音抑扬顿挫。

“诏曰，织田信长居人臣之位而常怀犯上之心、常行僭越之事，阴谋反叛，如若听之任之，恐国祚将倾。寡人忧虑不已，愿天下诸侯同仇敌忾，同讨逆贼，襄助幕府……”

“将军大人觉得它真的有用吗？”织田信广深吸一口气。

“我很清楚，我当然清楚，”足利义昭干笑，“要是一纸诏书就能一呼百应，我今天还坐在这里干什么？”

“将军大人就这么确定武田能一路顺顺当当打入洛中？”织田信广敲打一句。

“我意已决，从此以后，不必再来见我。送客！”足利义昭站起来，大踏步走回里屋。

细川藤孝起身相送，走到与明智光秀并肩时稍微凑近，迅速向他眼色。

明智光秀会意。

两位离开以后，细川藤孝小步踱进里屋。

“既然是议和，恰恰证明织田无暇顾及我方，”细川藤孝严肃地说，“将军大人好不容易才走到这一步。”

“这天下没有人不想坐我的位子，又能有几个人真心想振兴幕府。”足利义昭皱眉，“但是，武田也好，浅井也好，一向宗也好，都觉得织田是个威胁，我不过也就是一路顺水推舟，帮他们互相联络一下。现在啊，就让武田一步一步走着便是。”

武田信玄这次西上作战，筹划自然也是稳扎稳打，先是让山县昌景带兵试探虚实，还派出秋山虎繁前去调略东美浓的门户岩村城。当初果真没看走眼，秋山虎繁是挺有本事，好说歹说拉拢岩村城主投诚，避免了僵持不下的恶战。

武田信玄自己则是带领主力部队，越过青崩岭，开拔远江。待到开始围攻二俣城之时，就让山县昌景的人与主力合流。紧跟着二俣城捷报的，是三方原的大胜。

武田的上洛之路才刚刚开始，就这样稳扎稳打，想必能步步推进下去。

此时，武田信玄正在野田城外的本阵里策马缓行。

寒风凛冽，积雪还未消融，山谷中回荡着啄木鸟的笃笃声。

野田城依山而建，很好的利用了天然的屏障，虽说只是小城，但是绝对不可以掉以轻心。

如果野田落城，就能以此为依托，威胁德川的重要据点吉田城、冈崎城，乃至拿下整个三河。而且，此前在三方原大败的德川，定然打起十二分的警惕守城，城中的三河武士们，又该有多少人抱了必死的决心。

他回忆起三方原的胜利，之前的胜利，这场胜利，仅仅都只是开始。德川家康到底还是贸然进军，输在三方原了。毕竟还是年轻人。武田信玄自己年轻时也不是没有因为冒进吃过苦头。只是，随着时间的流逝，人也会从各种各样的战事里吸取教训，变得越来越谨慎，沉稳老辣。所谓上兵伐谋，调略才是用兵的根本，归根结底还是要放眼全局，赢的是整场战争，而不是只看到眼前一次次的战役。

所以，就算己方在三方原大胜，也万万不可掉以轻心。单独一个德川又能拉出来多少兵，但是德川的背后，是织田。

是深陷包围网的泥潭，又不得不拨出来兵力援助德川的织田。

武田信玄并没有真正在战场上跟织田信长交过手，三方原此次，属于隔山打牛。他可以通过这一仗揣摩织田信长的进军心思，织田信长想必也会通过这一仗来分析武田的动向以及实力。

有的人用兵就像开弓引箭那般急突猛进，乍看上去所向披靡，当然也就不可避免强弩之末的问题。还有一些人，用兵如同涨潮一般，漫漫上涨的海水，满满盈溢，直到把岸边的沙地与礁石一股脑吞没。

在武田信玄看来，织田信长也是一位真正的战国大名，像山谷里的白狼一般狡猾果断。织田信长绝对不是今川义元，更不是上杉谦信，对付他，要使出与对付这两人不同的招式来。

即将与这种敌人交手，着实让武田信玄兴奋。

武田信玄感到快意，沿着己方驻扎的，看到足轻正在忙着整备物资。

他来到一处工事，勒马。

“主公！主公过来了！”红盔红甲的武士涌过来。

“拿下三河！”武田信玄挥起军扇。

武者们朗声回应，“如果遇到敌人，就击溃他们！”

他看到聚集在武者后方的是随军的运输队，还有祈福的神职，内心舒服而快意。他相信，自己这么多年的苦心经营，能化作汹涌的海潮，吞没敌人。

就算有什么阻隔，也不过是小小的礁石而已。

马蹄声自背后传来

“父亲大人，我差点就赶不上您。”武田胜赖兴致高昂。

武田信玄在马背上哈哈大笑。

“仿佛年轻了十岁，”武田信玄努力让自己的嗓门显得有力，不料憋出来几声咳嗽。

“啊……”武田胜赖面露担忧。

“没什么大事，我身体好得很。”武田信玄喉咙里咕噜一声。他当然知道肺病是治不好的。眼看着儿子逐渐羽翼丰满，自己还不能倒下，吃药不知能拖到何时。

“不仅是那德川家康，儿臣倒要看看织田信长有什么好使的军略。”武田胜赖意气风发，面前的父亲一天天老迈下去，武田家的家业，也快轮到自己来挥斥方遒。天下统一，一个多么好的词儿。什么不战而屈人之兵，天底下哪有这等好事。

“还有，待到冰消雪融，越后必有动作，不可不防。”武田信玄显得语重心长。

美浓，岐阜城。

这天晚上无星无月，夜空黑如静海。

御殿深处，织田信长与松永久秀相对而坐。

松永久秀的样貌像个公卿，眉眼里有浓浓的沧桑感，透着惯于发号施令者的气质。

在织田信长的侧后方，小野阿通【1】端端坐着，怀抱三味线，低头拨弄琴弦。

“这也没几天，怎么这么快就又弃暗投明了？”织田信长语气明显是在嘲讽。

松永久秀诚惶诚恐地说：“在下着实是一时糊涂，干下这等事来，死不足惜，在下唯想切腹谢罪。但若是切腹，就无法报答信长大人对在下的恩义……此次前来，奉上名刀药研藤四郎吉光【2】，请求主公宽恕。”

“别说些有的没的，”织田信长从怀里掏出叠好的纸页，大喇喇说，“这样吧，你是个多读过几本书的，你回答我个问题，答出来，就不再提这事啦。”

“在下必定好好回答。”松永久秀抬头，殷切说道。

“和尚们说的这位，究竟是个什么人？”织田信长展开纸页，上面三个大字“唐武宗”，问，“是叫这个名号，前一阵子忙，给忘了。”

“とうぶそう。”松永久秀立刻读出来。

“这样读啊？”织田信长疑惑，“到底是怎么个人呢？”

“这个唐是指的明国，明国的地方，以前就叫唐，唐武宗，就是一位将军的名号。这位将军，他屠灭僧侣，烧毁寺社。”松永久秀慢条斯理地说。

丝弦声鏦鏦铮铮，伴着幽幽的熏香气味。

“果不其然，是个大恶人，跟你我一样。和尚们说的话，可就应验在自己头上了。”织田信长拂袖站起，“要是他们一开始就服软，我当时就可以考虑放过他们，你说是不是？”

松永久秀不知道织田信长葫芦里卖的什么药，想奉承又怕触着他，只得简短应道：“的确如此。”

乐曲的调子激昂起来。  
“听说你早就开始当切支丹啦？”织田信长有一搭没一搭说，“还搞出来过什么神明诞生日停战的事儿。”

“停战……是停战过，”松永久秀点头，“遵守身为切支丹的信义……”

“小野，我问你，弑杀将军、烧毁寺社、谋叛主家，”织田信长拍手，“这三件事，哪件算得上是信义之事？”

小野阿通停顿了手里的拨板，怯怯地说，“在下不懂这些事。”

“你觉得武田会不会打过来？”织田信长转换话题。

“在下觉得不会。”松永久秀轻声道。

“是啊，你既然来投诚，就证明你觉得武田不会打过来，”织田信长故意作出恍然大悟的表情，“我这是明知故问咯。”

“在下此前着实是一时暗昧。”松永久秀辩白。

“你在这种时候反叛，实在是没头脑的事，”织田信长抚掌大笑，“我也没头脑一回，原谅你。”

目送松永久秀离开，织田信长向小野阿通伸手。

小野阿通放下拨板，打开织锦包裹的盒盖，拿笛子递过去。

织田信长举起笛子，悠悠然说，“夜里，雪地上空，有月亮升起，我也来合一曲。”

“那就着实如同仙乐一般了。”小野阿通恭维。

朦胧的夜色中，寂寥的笛声弥漫开来。

洛中，大内。

“你以为每年这二百石，是织田白给咱们的？”天皇严肃地说，“遥想当年先皇【3】御崩的时候，朕拉下脸来苦苦哀求三好长庆，才弄到一点钱给先皇下葬。”

“儿臣知道了。”诚仁亲王语气里透出不在乎。

“朕也有所耳闻，甲斐的武田信玄已经发兵，是要上洛。武田若是真的打到洛中呢？”天皇皱眉，“你想过没有？你就打算捱到那时候才过去？”

“织田信长并不是这样的人”诚仁亲王解释，“父皇，您不了解他。”

“他是重修了皇宫殿宇，你又被他请去喝了顿酒，这就死心塌地觉得他好。”天皇闷闷地说，“从百十年前起，直到之前的三好，这洛中安生过多久。朕虽然自认不明白什么军政之事，也是见怪不怪。他织田又能撑多久。”

“儿臣是想，武田离这里这么远……”诚仁亲王费力地说，他的额角沁出汗水。

“你是想等到武田一口气连幕府弄出来，那都已经晚啦，”天皇忧虑地说，“朕自感时日无多，若是朕有什么三长两短，你该怎么去求武田借钱，好让和尚们给朕做法事超度。”

“儿臣知道了，儿臣这就去联络武田信虎【4】，估计能说得上几句话。”诚仁亲王服软。

（未完待续）

1、小野阿通，当时著名的文化人。

2、据《信长公记》

3、即后奈良天皇（1497——1557），由于经济拮据，卖画补贴家用，死后无钱下葬，在黑木御所停灵两个月余。

4、武田信虎为武田信玄之父，1541年被武田信玄流放，一度居于京都。


	22. Chapter 22

第二十二章：

织田信长翻来覆去地看着前线发来的文书，武田从甲斐到三河，已经走了四个月，现在仍然驻扎在野田城外，仅仅只是围城，他所担忧的烧讨并没有发生。他也略知武田信玄的进军习惯，对方善于避趋锋芒，以最少的损耗换取最大的收获。他开始猜测，武田的进军，究竟为何变得愈发缓慢，是为了蓄力一击吗？还是另有隐情？

此时此刻，在野田城外的武田本阵中，武田信玄其实也对己方缓慢的进军感到忧虑。织田信长与德川家康当然不知道的是，武田信玄的病情迅速地恶化。剧烈的咳嗽比往日更加频繁，低烧让他陷入数天的昏昏沉沉中，着实影响甚至拖累了整个进军计划。

“……自三方原败阵以来，苦苦支撑……”织田信长的视线落在德川家康写给他的书信上，他的回信已经写好，不久就要送出去，内容当然是对德川表示安慰，并且叮嘱加强防御。他心里很清楚德川家康面临的境地，若是野田城陷落，德川的三河防线势必崩溃，吉田城与冈崎城必然陷入危机。只是，武田的动作，越来越慢。

每一天的呼吸都比前一天更加吃力，胸膛里仿佛拉风箱一般的声音，睡眠当然是也被严重干扰，武田信玄只得趁着病情稍微有点缓解的时候，断断续续地思考。如果换做织田信长的话，或许会出其不意冒险进军，但是武田信玄的行事风格，是稳扎稳打，如同蚕吃桑叶一般，又像荒原上的星火，蔓延到一发不可收拾。眼瞅着野田城久攻不下，还好委派给了武田胜赖，是时候截断水路，看好地形一路挖下去，必有十足的把握。接下来便可以吃掉吉田城，只可惜当初三方原让德川家康逃了。

织田信长看向屋外，食指与拇指无意识地捻动纸页一角。

灰白色天空带着抹淡黄，往上望去，白色减淡，当空泛一点微微的蓝。

风中摇曳的树枝还是苍灰色，芽叶蜷在树皮下面。

他忽然有了一个大胆的想法。

浓重得仿佛梦魇一般的疲惫深深包裹着武田信玄。在他昏昏欲睡之时，胸膛里钝痛猛烈地袭来又扩散，咳嗽接踵而至，呼吸已经变得那么困难。侍从赶紧端来药碗，武田信玄勉强抿了半口，又从口角溢出，只得再次躺下。

倦意如同烟雾一般环绕他，四周光线愈发暗淡，蓦地，角落里，影影绰绰地现出来一个披着僧袍的人形。

什么人？武田信玄想问，却说不出来任何话语。

“骏河是个好地方……”那人转过身来，声音苍凉又威严。

是寿桂尼【1】的面孔。

武田信玄定睛一看，对方又换了一副模样，双目紧闭，满脸血污，神官打扮，拿着脏兮兮的注连绳【2】。

“诹访赖重【3】！”武田信玄立刻认出来这是谁，“你，你不是……”

“你想要的，什么都得不到【4】。”浑厚又诡异的嗓音，仿佛是在神社里唱咏颂词。

武田信玄在冷汗中醒来，周身意外地有些舒展，外面天色还亮敞，方才只是打了个盹。

他试着坐起来。

又是一阵剧痛与咳嗽，鲜血喷溅。

“主公！”侍从惊呼，手忙脚乱。

穴山梅雪三步并作两步跑进，“岳父大人！”

“我没事……”武田信玄脸上毫无血色，“现在还…”，他咳嗽数声，嘴角挂上血沫，“…不需要回甲斐。”

与此同时，岐阜城内。

“主公，您是要干什么？”一众家臣望着正襟危坐的织田信长。

织田信长毫不犹豫地说：“上洛！”

家臣们面面相觑，“这个时候上洛……”“武田还在三河。”

“武田从甲斐出发，到现在都几个月了，我倒要看看他什么时候能过来。”织田信长冷笑，“快去准备吧。”

织田信长上马，看着正在拾掇东西准备出发的士卒。

附近的人群有小范围的异样波动，原来是一个小孩，他骑着一匹栗色马，佩短刀，很轻易地被揪了出来。

“你小子，是什么人？”武者推搡着小孩。

“这不是蒲生家的鹤千代【5】吗？”织田信长认出来，“放开他，去喊蒲生贤秀过来。”

“拜见信长大人！”鹤千代下马躬身，居然不害怕，“我听说，公主被武田劫持了，我要去救公主！”

织田信长笑问，“那么，你怎么救公主呢？”

“我有刀。”鹤千代摸摸佩刀，语气里带着小孩子的坚定，“我还有一匹马。”

“我们此次可不是开往甲斐的，”织田信长拿马鞭向西指道，“是要上洛。”

听闻这番话，鹤千代如同被雨打湿的小麻雀一样，“公主是我非常重要的好朋友。”

这么小的孩子，居然也会叹气了。

蒲生贤秀急忙忙打马过来，飞身下马，恳切地对织田信长道歉，“主公恕罪。”迅速拉过鹤千代，严厉地责问，“你这孩子，不许捣乱！快求主公饶恕你！”

“有趣，以后就跟在我身边吧，”织田信长看着鹤千代，“这样一来，等阿冬回家了，你也能每天见到她。”

行军路上。

“还记得吗？永禄十一年上洛的时候，”织田信长眯眼遥望远方，“我命令底下的人严肃军纪，如有侵扰百姓者，格杀勿论。”

“当时主公的命令是，哪怕只抢一文钱也罪该斩首【6】。”丹羽长秀恭敬地说。

“这次既然跟公方撕破脸了，就玩点大的，去领着你的人，把洛外的村落统统给我烧了【7】。”织田信长耸耸肩。

“遵命。”丹羽长秀接着问了一句，“主公，这次是真要打吗？”

“你觉得呢？”织田信长反问道，不等丹羽长秀回答，又说，“也不知道公方手底下的人什么态度。”

先前，织田信长派出明智光秀偕同织田信广，与足利义昭和谈，吩咐若是和谈不成就出兵去占据坚田城，所谓“吓唬吓唬他们”。

坚田城打得很顺利，与上次差不多，从琵琶湖走水路，对明智光秀来说，想必已经轻车熟路了。此时他接到消息说织田信长要“上洛看看情况”，这样一来，自己也要表现得更加卖力一些。

城下町在燃烧，硝烟混合着哭叫声直升云霄。

“已经烧起来了。这么快。”织田信广说。

“又不是多大的城，”明智光秀拍打衣袖上的土，“想当初比叡山不也是说烧就烧了”

“比叡山啊……”织田信广的声音很轻，还略略拖长了尾音，明智光秀本以为他还要再紧接些评论，他却不再多言。

“比叡山那点事，好像就怕我闻不到似的。”明智光秀嘀咕了一句。

有部下走过来，给明智光秀禀报关于俘虏处置的事情。

明智光秀快步上前，织田信广跟在后头。

俘虏们被围起来，有大声嚎叫着求饶的，有一言不发呆呆蜷缩着的，有重伤躺倒等死的，脸上脏兮兮血糊糊，看不出来表情。

“留着也没什么用，”明智光秀高声下令，“都斩了罢。”

有人作出最后的抵抗，试图挣脱，很快就被捉住拿刀劈中。

年轻的足轻哭出了声，神色麻木的老兵嘟囔，“谁没有这一遭。”

这乱世，大家当兵不过是为了混口饭吃。

明智光秀不耐烦地屏退离自己最近的武者，“你让开，我来练练手。”

揪住手边一个被五花大绑的敌兵，手起刀落。

明智光秀脸颊上溅到了鲜血。

“凑合！”明智光秀大声说，“再来一个！嘿！”

又一个俘虏应声而倒。

鲜血从刀刃上流下，刀刃泛着寒光。

他掏出布巾，擦拭刀刃上的血。

织田信广走过去，明智光秀回头一瞥。

在战场上看向猎物时才有的残忍余光，还未消退下去。

“大隅守大人，回去一起喝几杯？”明智光秀拎着缺了口的太刀。

织田信广袖手，“挺好的，再唱唱曲。”

“对了，主公也喝酒？我从来没见过。”明智光秀有意无意地问。

“他向来滴酒不沾【9】，”织田信广回忆，“也不会玩得昏天黑地。”

明智光秀当然清楚，大家都是在战场上混的。接连打仗的日子里，无非就是上阵杀敌，待归营歇息，当然也可以喝酒。一天又一天，不是喊杀就是酒，昏天黑地。战场上血肉模糊尸横遍野的样子，无论是什么人，初次看到就没有不会做噩梦的。后来见得多了，看习惯了，也愿意饮酒之后轻飘飘睡过去，什么事儿都不耽误。

只要有酒，当然就浸在酒里。也有的人饮酒过多，沉浸在半醉的状态里出不来，不知是梦是清醒，如同在般若汤【10】做成的大海中沉沉浮浮一般。从战场上下来，也是恍恍惚惚，甚至去酒馆看到老板就要拔刀，想想怕是要疯了。

不是没有人醉到醒不来过。

织田信长是滴酒不沾的，跟别人不一样。

自己周围这几位，哪个没有豪饮的海量？

解决了坚田城的事，下一步就是去洛中，等织田信长过来。

织田信长在四天的时间里赶到洛中。得知消息的细川藤孝立即反水，恭恭敬敬地在逢坂迎接，表示自己诚心诚意臣服于织田。关于布阵之事，织田信长在东山的智恩院着阵，手下的诸位，于白川、栗田口、祇园、清水、六波罗、鸟羽、竹田等地宿营【11】。

傍晚，明智光秀走上小山坡，前一日的落雨，使得地面有些泥泞。

“细川藤孝也投诚来了，多亏了十兵卫你的调略。”织田信长的声音传来，他站在几步远的斜坡上方。

明智光秀迈步向上，恭维，“细川能弃暗投明，也是主公您比公方更得人心。”又补了一句，“在下斗胆问一句，您打算如何安排他？”

“他跟你熟得很，当然是让他做你的与力，好叫他襄助你。”织田信长轻轻打了一个呵欠，“你说，许给他哪块领地呢？”

“在下不知，这种事当然任凭主公安排。”明智光秀回答。细川藤孝被派给自己做与力，与力这个身份，说是襄助，实际上打个小报告也轻而易举。好歹也是在自己麾下，总比让他留在信长身边要好得多。他对自己知根知底，要是随便跟织田信长说点什么，让织田信长知道了什么“美浓落魄贵公子明智光秀”的真实来历，可不是什么好事。

明智光秀又想，织田信长必定不可能猜到他的内心深处究竟是什么。他对自己的伪装相当满意，总是不动声色会让人显得城府很深，表情太丰富又有刻意之嫌，激动时顺其自然涨红脸，反倒更像个老实人。总之，他不会显露自己内心深处的隐晦感情，更注意不要表现得像一个可能拥有隐晦感情的人。他记得自己在镜中的那副模样，方下颌，直线上扬的浓眉，圆眼睛。“明智光秀身躯高大，带着些许忧郁气质。”与他不怎么熟悉的旁人，是这样粗略描述他的。

织田信长对着明智光秀笑了笑，说，“细川藤孝当初东奔西走为了支撑幕府，很有能耐，”忽然改换话题，“还听说他力气大得很，是个相扑好手【12】。”

“主公，在下斗胆问一句，这次是真的要对公方大人……”明智光秀不敢再说了。

“不，还没准备好，”织田信长摇头晃脑，“所以你还得再跑一趟，待到过几天我方包围二条城的时候，你就过去跟公方说和说和。”

“若是议和成功，十兵卫，”织田信长的神色认真起来，“我还要安排你做一件事，在佐和山建造三十间的大船，造好以后走水路从琵琶湖过去。”

“遵命！”明智光秀应答。他暗想，如此一来，织田信长必是打算要消灭公方的势力，取而代之，而非废掉现任公方另立新君。只是，公方被消灭以后，天下无主，织田信长接下来会怎么办，是马上就设立新的幕府还是等局势稍微缓和一些。正如之前说的，天下无人不想当将军，幕府不是想开设就能开设的，不用说远一点的毛利、北条，就是近一点的浅井、朝仓，也还未处理妥当。

“现在怎么看，天下都不可能立刻静谧。”织田信长仿佛猜到了明智光秀的心思。

足利义昭又不是木刻人偶，不可能完完全全服服帖帖。是人都会背地里搞小动作，弄出各种各样的事端。织田信长深感必须放弃幕府，不再凭借幕府的名号威慑四方。有道是另起炉灶，也是时候了，就是这个新起的炉灶，还能跟旧的一样？源氏的镰仓幕府，没多久就大权旁落，足利家的室町幕府，先是让人焦头烂额的南北朝分立，又是从应仁年间开始亘古未有的大乱。他无意识地走下斜坡，不料脚下一滑，踉跄两步。

听到“喔呦！”一声，明智光秀急步奔来，扶起跌倒的织田信长。

膝盖下方钝痛蔓延，织田信长倒吸一口冷气，检查自己的伤势。

疼虽疼，大抵不碍着筋骨。

他站起来，被明智光秀扶着。往前走了一小步，并非是不能走路，只是脚一触地着力，疼痛就闪电一般窜上来。

察觉到织田信长走路不方便，明智光秀温声请求，“这几步路，就让在下先背着主公吧。”

织田信长迟疑了一下，点头允许。

明智光秀弯曲膝盖，俯身拱背，让织田信长缓缓地伏在自己背上。明智光秀感到他的身躯与自己贴近，他并不是很重。莫名地，明智光秀有了奇怪的实感，一丁点的充实与满足，此时此刻是切切实实存在于自己心里的。

靠得这样近，能感觉到织田信长呼出的气息拂上他的后颈，明智光秀以小心翼翼的口吻说，“主公，还稳当吗？”

“走吧，十兵卫。”织田信长呢喃，他的脸上并不会流露出痛苦的表情。

稍微伸直一点膝盖，迈出第一步，明智光秀有微微的颠簸，第二步开始愈加平稳了。明智光秀在心里勾勒着织田信长的身形。要是织田信长的脸上有无法抑制的痛苦表情该多好，要是他竭力忍住闷哼该多好。无助又痛苦，无力抵抗的他，只能在自己怀里颤抖，该是多么的美妙。肯定得是在他完完全全被自己占有的时候，他才会有这样的作态。

并不远的距离，明智光秀却觉得很漫长很漫长。

仿佛是从很多年以前清州城外的香蒲丛里，一路经过洛中再走到了此处似的。

（未完待续）

注：1、寿桂尼，今川义元的母亲，著名的女战国大名。今川义元于桶狭间阵亡之后，寿桂尼再度出山，协助今川氏真处理政务事宜，数年后寿桂尼病故，武田开始侵吞今川在骏河的领地，最终导致了今川势力的灭亡。

另外，寿桂尼死后被葬在位于今川馆鬼门方位的龙云寺，有“守护、镇护今川家”之意味。

2、注连绳，缀有御币的秸编绳索，神道教中用来表示神圣的、清净的场所的界限。

3、诹访赖重。诹访家当主，诹访大社（旧称诹访神社）的大祝。诹访家势力被武田灭亡以后，诹访赖重去往甲斐，关在东光寺，之后就自杀了。诹访赖重的女儿诹访御料人嫁给武田信玄做侧室，生有一子名为武田胜赖。

4、捏他自大河剧《武田信玄》

5、蒲生氏乡，是蒲生贤秀的儿子，幼名鹤千代。历史上，蒲生氏乡与冬姬结为夫妻。另外，蒲生氏乡是著名的茶道家，“利休七哲”之一，也是天主教徒，又名莱昂。

6、銭一文でも掠奪した者は斬首する（一銭切り）。

7、出自《信长公记》

8、出自《弗洛伊斯日本史》

9、佛教术语，即酒。

10、据《信长公记》，这几处地方即今京都市左京区，东山区，伏见区，京都东郊到南郊。

11、与力，即寄骑，战国时代的大名指派与力给自己的部下，与力做为部下的直属部下，这种举措也有让与力参与监督以防范谋反事件的意味。

12、逸话相传，细川藤孝曾经徒手制住奔来的牛。


	23. Chapter 23

第二十三章：

“在下按您的吩咐，命人在多贺与山田的山中采伐树木，顺着河水运送，在佐和山山麓的松原聚集，让候在那里的工匠制作大船【1】。”明智光秀汇报。

织田信长执笔，认真签下花押，“不必什么事都向我汇报。”

光秀行礼之后想离开，却被信长叫住“吃点吧。”，对方指着桌上的水晶盏。

是南蛮才有的金平糖。

“多谢主公赏赐。”光秀小心翼翼拈起一粒，手指撵着糖粒上细小的凸起，他端详着这粒白色的异国甜食，而后把它轻轻地放进唇齿之间。

纯粹的甜味在嘴里化开。

“好吃吗？好吃就给你拿一包带回去。”信长搁笔。

光秀咽下甘甜的味道，“好吃。”

“对了，你治下的志贺，着实是商旅繁荣，百姓安居乐业。”

“都是承蒙主公仁德感召。”

“凡是吩咐给十兵卫的事，都做得挑不出半点差池。我手底下的能人，除了你，也就是藤吉郎了。”

光秀不好意思地笑了笑。口中的金平糖已经化了一多半，他用臼齿轻轻一碰，糖粒就碎裂了。

信长也撮起一粒金平糖扔进嘴里咀嚼，硬质的糖果在牙齿的碾压下发出咯吱声，“你想要的，究竟是什么？”

光秀在心底呐喊一句“当然是要你”。想来此时若是回答“以主公的志向为志向”，则太道貌岸然了。于是他想到一句极好的说辞，“金平糖是极好的甜味，在下眼里，功名利禄也是这等的甜味。”

“我也想要功名利禄。确切来说，是天下统一。”信长想了想，又补充几句，“天下统一，天下静谧，家国安泰。踏实说，无论是你我还是百姓，都不必经历离乱与痛苦。”  
“遇到您这样锐意进取的主公，也是在下的福气。”

“要是别人像我这样对你，你也会尽忠？”

“说实话，如果是别的主公对我这么好，我也是会忠心耿耿的。不过，除了主公您以外，天底下没有这么好的主公了。”

“十兵卫，有趣有趣。”信长思忖，他一开始就没看错，光秀是条好狗。光秀也不负所望，展现出在军政方面的出类拔萃，只要能给他更多好处，他还能继续建功立业，作为肱骨之臣辅佐主公统一天下。光秀总是笑着，尽职尽责地工作，无论是打仗还是内政，永远都把主公的命令执行得一丝不苟。谁不喜欢心思缜密不出纰漏的部下呢。身为主公虽然要勤勉政务，却不能什么事都亲力亲为，与其事必躬亲，不如把事情安排给可靠的部下做。

信长想起藤吉郎，他觉得光秀与藤吉郎的相似之处在于，在乱世一心想往上爬，野心勃勃，无非就是为的权力与财富。藤吉郎从前也毫不避讳地说过，“在下之所以一夜之间筑起一座城，之所以请缨主动断后，是因为，跟着您，有封赏。那是在下小时候做梦也不会想到的封赏。”从不掩盖自己对高官厚禄的渴求。信长忆起某次无意中的一瞥，在自己面前一向只有诚恳表情的光秀，也流露出鹰鹫一般攫取的目光。信长思索，光秀那时怕不是在看他所拥有的权势吧。就算光秀的主公不是信长，是别人，光秀也会这样看。若说身为人臣而毫无野心，那是不可能的，能力越大的人，野心就越大。不可或缺的能臣，往往嗅觉灵敏而贪婪，身为主公只能谨慎地驾驭他们，既让他们得以施展才干，又不可过于放任。对于光秀这样的人，得好好地吊着他的胃口，让他知道，自己能给他更多甜头。可是，光秀要的，真的只是出人头地吗，信长隐隐有点觉得，并不简单，他还想要什么？

信长终归是不知道，光秀那攫取的目光真正的意味。

光秀明白，他必须掩饰，他必须时时小心，不能暴露自己那点小心思，既压抑着，又渴望着。然而，这种压抑，愈来愈变成了扭曲的渴望，他越压抑自己情绪的表露，就越想占有信长。他自己也没有注意，随着他的压抑，他的内心如同濒临深渊。倘若问他，什么是爱，他会回答，爱就是占有，就是彻头彻尾的占有。总有一天他会彻底占有信长，好让自己此时此刻的压抑，积累良久的压抑，一股脑儿都得到舒展。在与信长重逢之前，光秀落魄过，也一文不名过，那时候，想想信长，就能支撑着光秀坚持下去。这种念头，日复一日累计，直到现在变为骨血里深深的烙印，再也削除不掉了。

不过，信长之前的一席话，如此的踌躇满志，如此的意气风发。光秀忽然开始担心，如果最终还是得不到怎么办，这是他之前从未担心过的。眼看着信长的势力滚雪球一般扩大，有朝一日天下统一，光秀自己怎么还往上爬。这只是个一瞬间的念头，天下统一还早，信长要走的路还长。光秀提醒自己，信长不再是那年的河畔香蒲丛中美丽又桀骜的少年了。现在的信长，既是美人又是王，是一位凛然不可侵犯的王。世间之物，正是因为难以得到才弥足珍贵，正是因为难以征服所以才让人想要征服。如果信长只是美丽，平庸的美丽，而不是一位王，光秀也不会对他有半点兴趣。光秀是骄傲而自负的，哪怕是早年落魄之时，他也坚信自己有平天下之才，在日薄西山的幕府里讨生活，配不上他的才华。这让他心中有一种空虚感。自从与信长重逢，他就笃定，信长才是那个会填满空虚感的存在。他知道征服信长是件难事，在光秀的认知当中，只有这件事，才配得上他。光秀想占有的是信长的一切，不仅仅是信长整个的人，还有他最骄傲的东西，把他拖入泥泞。

传令兵的到来打断了两人的思绪。

“启禀主公，武田信玄，死了。”寥寥几个词，却有千钧重。

“什么？武田信玄！”织田信长下意识地一拍桌案。

“武田已撤军回甲斐。”传令兵口齿清晰。

“就这样……死了……”信长的声音有着如释重负的狂喜，也带着惋惜。

没等光秀接话，信长就嘱咐他，“正好，你去跟武田商量商量停战的事儿。”

几天前，武田本阵中。

武田信玄歪斜地倚靠着垫子，胸膛里发出尖锐的呼吸声。他不想死，可绝症又能有什么办法，病情已严重到顶点，喝下去的药不一会就吐了出来。他的意识也一会儿清醒一会儿糊涂，糊涂时不知道自己在说什么，也思考不了任何问题。

清醒时，他的心中满满都是不甘。这么多年苦心孤诣，难道最后还是落得这种地步，这场仗，还没有赢，别说洛中了，就连三河也没有占领，自己怎么能死去。他还没有看到武田的旗帜插满洛中啊。经营这么多年的领地，这么多忠心耿耿的臣民，信玄怎么能放心得下，他不甘心抛弃这一切，抛弃自己的功业，独自一人去往神秘的黄泉。死亡是步步逼近的必然，名医束手无策，哪怕是祈求神佛菩萨，也无可奈何，有道是神通不及业力。

他又想起他的宿敌上杉谦信，两人于川中岛数次交锋，打得天翻地覆。他与谦信处于同一个时代，领土又接壤，究竟是幸运还是不幸呢。

信玄只能安慰自己，也是时候该放下了，时间过得可真快，胜赖已经羽翼丰满。他故去以后，胜赖会是武田家新的家督，老臣们会像忠于他一样忠于胜赖吗，胜赖有资格也有这个能力，不必担忧。在信玄眼里，胜赖青出于蓝而胜于蓝，如果有人不忠，就讨伐那个人吧。不过，身为父亲，对孩子永远不可能一百个放心，说是万事安排妥当，待到自己不得不放手的时候，内心深处还是会涌出担忧。胜赖回到本家，其实也已经好几年了，信玄的担心却仿佛他昨天才回来一样。

这一生征战沙场，自十三岁初阵开始至今，信玄已纵横沙场四十年，有败有胜，别人说他用兵如神的也有，说他恃强凌弱的也有。自己的父亲信虎还在京洛，信玄甚至希望，有一天可以打到京洛，跟老头子说“您的逆子得了天下”。他已在心中与父亲和解，想必父亲也会在心里原谅他。

又是咳嗽，鲜血源源不断地淌出来，剧痛在胸膛里放射，耳中充斥着嗡嗡声，倦意袭来，甚至没有力气继续思考。

信玄几乎无法呼吸，鲜血呛入气管，带来更加剧烈的咳嗽。

全是血，就算自己之前在战场上负伤，也没有流过这么多的血。

他缓慢抬手，想揩去胸前的血迹，手指却不听使唤。

“不对，不该这样，我还需要时间。”信玄脑海中浮现了这样的念头。

医者与侍从闻声赶来，但是在信玄眼里，只能勉强看到几个人影，仿佛漂浮在房间上空。

“快去请世子过来！”有人焦急地说。

“父亲！父亲啊！”

“岳父大人！”

胜赖跟穴山都跑过来，但是信玄却已听不清他俩的呼唤，他唯一知道的就是他还不想死，他一点也不想。

“胜赖……”他竭尽全力发出的声音，在旁人听来，只是口齿不清的低声嘟囔。

胜赖赶忙回应，“父亲，我在，我在这儿，您能听到我说话吗？”

信玄费力地发出几个音节，谁也听不清。他也听不到胜赖的呼唤，只能听到不知是谁发出的尖锐呼吸声，马上又反应过来，是他自己。

呼吸愈发微弱，他还想说什么，终归只是动动嘴唇，一点力气都使不出来。疼痛舒缓了很多，迷雾一般的倦意再次包裹了他，他的意识正在逐渐抽离，迎接他的是永恒的安眠。

胜赖放开父亲的手，背过身去对着墙壁，谁也看不到他现在的表情。在他十岁时，母亲去世，他当时还是忍不住眼泪的小孩子。现在，父亲也不在了，自己终将开始真正的独当一面，真正的成为战国大名。父亲教给了他很多，武田的野心，终会实现，可是，父亲不在了。他在心里默默祈祷，父亲呐，我将继承您未竟的事业，把武田的家纹旗帜插遍整个洛中。

然后他转身，沉痛地说，“诸位听令，回甲斐去。”

家臣们跪倒，“谨遵主公命令！”

穴山眼里，胜赖的反应并没有自己想象中那么悲恸。胜赖应该早就已经做好了心理准备，又或者因为，胜赖是世子，武田的继承人，无论如何也不能表现出软弱。其实，对穴山来说，现在何尝不是个好机会，老主公去世，老臣们究竟有几个真正服从的，实在值得仔细观察一番。

信玄的死讯很快传遍了近畿，浅井朝仓失了外援，岌岌可危，但是，有的人也想孤注一掷，追寻一丝一毫的胜机。

七月三日，足利义昭宣布举兵，他命令部下日野辉资、高仓藤永相、伊势贞兴、三渊藤英守备二条御所，自己则去往宇治川那里的桢岛城，准备在这里依托天堑长期坚守。得知这个消息之后，织田信长当机立断，率军乘坐大船，在狂风中横渡琵琶湖，在二条妙觉寺布阵，出兵包围二条御所。

日野辉资与高仓藤永相见此阵势，慌忙不战而降。京洛的问题很快解决，下一步信长就可单刀直入急取桢岛。

信长于七月十六日领兵到达桢岛，驻扎在柳山，下达了“即刻越过宇治川，将桢岛攻破”的命令。五万大军兵分两路，把桢岛城紧密围起来，击破出城迎战的敌人。【2】

对信长来说，这场仗打起来十分轻松，而对义昭来说，这是彻头彻尾的一败涂地。事实上，义昭并没有想到信长来的会如此神速，更没有料到自己败得这么快。

“启禀主公，敌军势已崩溃。”清晨时分，前方传来捷报。

“我要亲自去会会他。”织田信长站起来，大步向前。

街道上的血腥味与硝烟味还没散去，横七竖八的栅栏沾着斑斑血迹。御殿的屋檐上，还挂着箭矢，破破烂烂的“二引两【3】”旗帜垂头丧气地耷拉。

御殿深处，义昭闭着眼，此时他已换上了最高规格的大礼服，束带立缨冠，拖着长长的下袭裾。他听到脚步声入内，开口问道，“织田终于来了？”

“我问将军大人一个问题。”信长徐徐说出这一番话，“当初私底下跟朝仓联系，是你。那么，勾结寺社，是不是你？

“何必明知故问呢，我只是想活下去。”

“对于那些反对我的人，是你在其间负责联络的？”

“是我，是将军。”

“那么请武田出山，同样也是你的主意？”

“武田出山倒不是我请的，因为也有人像我一样想活下去。”

“他们跟你一样，都不想让我舒服。你说，接下来该怎么对付他们呢。”

义昭攥紧扇柄，手指骨节发白，“说吧，你是想让我切腹，还是别的？”

他听到信长轻快的回应，“别激动，我会如你所愿，让你活下去。就送你到若江城，你可得好好在那儿呆着。”

末了，信长又补充了一句，“你以为我会另立你儿子当将军？你放心吧，我不会的。”

“你这是要改朝换代……你为什么不杀了我。”义昭睁眼，直勾勾地盯着信长，声音抑制不住的扭曲。

信长挥手，“来人，护送他去若江城。”

两名武者过去搀扶义昭。

“我自己会走。”义昭不屑。

院子里，义昭高昂着头，表情木然地在阳光下小步挪动，他连眼睛也不眨一下，面颊上有眼泪划出很长的道子，织锦的下袭裾在地上拖拉，沾满了尘土。

（未完待续）

注：1、据《信长公记》

2、据《信长公记》

3、足利家纹


	24. Chapter 24

第二十四章：

明智光秀语调舒缓温柔，呼唤着冬姬：“公主，公主，醒醒。”

冬姬迷迷糊糊醒来，她眨眨眼，蓦地注意到旁边有个人影坐着，想喊出来。

“别怕别怕。”为避免吓到冬姬，光秀作出讨好的笑容，他将食指凑近嘴唇，示意冬姬安静。

睡眼惺忪的冬姬打着哈欠，亮敞敞的月光照进屋里，她能认出来对面是何人，“十兵卫……怎么啦……”。

“公主，你的母亲是谁？阿能吗？”光秀轻声问。

“不是她。母亲是……不知道……是谁呢……”冬姬缓慢地摇头。

“那么，你的父亲最在乎谁？”

“在乎……我呀。”

“我的意思是，他平时跟谁最亲密？”

“我是小孩……我不懂。”冬姬耷拉着小脑袋。

“快睡吧，你是梦见十兵卫了，”光秀喃喃重复，声音低了下去，“你呀，是梦见十兵卫了。”

“梦见……十兵卫……”冬姬小声重复这句话，再次沉沉睡去。

光秀蹑手蹑脚走出房间，以最轻微的声音关上纸门。

小孩子哄起来容易，又记不住事儿，希望她在回到尾张之前把这件事忘掉。可笑，自己居然妄图跟什么也不知道的小孩子打听这些东西，怕不是疯魔了吧，光秀自嘲。之前跟武田议和，对方爽快答应，为了表示诚意顺带也把冬姬还了回来。

此前议和是途经三河去往甲斐，中途还在冈崎城短暂逗留一番，出于织田信长的授意，光秀奉上一兜金子给德川家康，为的是答谢家康在三方原的奋战，以及对织田未能及时救援德川而致歉。

离开三河之后马不停蹄赶往甲斐。说来，那还是光秀头一次踏上武田的领地。武田本据甲斐，又占据了骏河、信浓、远江的部分领土。治下还有甲斐东部郡内的国人领主小山田氏，以及实为武田分家的河内国人领主穴山氏。

甲斐虽地处山中盆地，然而毫不贫瘠闭塞，踯躅崎馆的城下町就算挪到东海道，也是数一数二的。此地原本有釜无川与笛吹川两条大河泛滥，可用的耕地不多。多亏信玄早年致力于治水，在御敕使川与釜无川合流的地方修筑堤坝，改变河水流向，让之前洪水泛滥的地方变得能够开垦土地，大大增加了稻作收成。除此之外，甲斐山中金矿储量丰富，成色又好，再加上从南蛮人那里学到的先进的采矿技术以及炼金手法，金银产量相当可观。当初信玄在世的时候，与将军的赠答，与盟友的交流，更是大笔大笔的花费甲州金。也难怪武田有这么大的财力修筑堤坝，还养出所向披靡的军队。

前来迎接光秀的，是穴山梅雪。

光秀早就有所耳闻，信玄本来认定让穴山继位当家督，没想到这个位子给了胜赖。穴山心里会怨恨，还是会老老实实辅佐，虽说他武田与穴山荣辱与共，设身处地想想，这种事无论是谁摊上，心气终归是难以平息的。或许可以对穴山调略一番，找到什么突破。目前实在是人生地不熟，万事还是小心为妙，更何况信玄在世的时候，建立了庞大的情报组织，遍布全国搜集讯息。

光秀满脸堆笑，“早就听闻穴山大人武勇过人，尤其是骏河攻略之事，真乃一等一的猛将。”

“为武田家尽忠尽责，是我作为家臣的本分。”穴山得意。

进入御馆稍作等候，前去参见武田胜赖。御殿中，胜赖正襟危坐，手持其父的军配，那架势，宛如信玄再世。

光秀拜过，借此机会对武田的家臣打量一番。

位置比较靠前的是位老者，衣服上绣有“六文钱”家纹，应该是真田一德斋，威名赫赫的“鬼弹正”，老爷子前几年因病隐居，自从信玄西上作战开始，他又重新出山，襄助主公处理军务。

旁边还坐着矮小的红盔武者，鹿角篼放在身边，是武田赤备的头领，山县昌景。去年武田西上作战，就是他带领菅沼氏与奥平氏作为先头部队，经过三河东部的长篠城，往滨松进军。他率军打下了三河八名郡之一的柿本城与远江的井平城，继续南进直指滨松，跟信玄带领的主力部队合流。与山县并排的大胡子板着脸，篼上饰有精致的花菱纹，想必是马场信春。去年三方原激战，正是这位马场，在德川撤退以后乘胜追击，一直撵到滨松城下。

侧边还有一位重臣，戴面具遮住脸庞，从其衣服上的星紋来看，那是高坂昌信，三弹正之一，也是信玄的情人【1】。

胜赖此时也在打量光秀，他知道光秀是织田家臣里面高升最快的一个，从一文不名到志贺万石领地，他还听说过百战百胜的木下藤吉郎，此人也是被信长一路提拔。

正如光秀所料，胜赖利落地答应了织田的议和请求，并且没提什么附加条件。有道是攘外必先安内，现阶段胜赖的当务之急是稳定本家，所以与织田议和也是必然。

毕竟，现如今这个时间段，武田的家臣团里面，估计也会暗流涌动。如果底下的人想制造一些事端，什么问题都可以成为良好的借口。家督更迭之际，如果稳不住阵脚，会出些乱子。

光秀借机又提了一句冬姬与岩村城的事儿。

“父亲在世的时候，的确挺喜欢那孩子，还认她做了义女，”胜赖笑呵呵，“那是当然要把这位义妹好生护送回家。”

却只字未提岩村城的归属，看来是打定主意拿着岩村城不放了，对织田来说，要塞落到武田手里，终究是个隐患。

怎么说议和也是完成了，小孩子受不了长途不歇的舟车劳顿，眼下走走停停正在回去的路上，八月上旬就能回到岐阜，光秀盘算可以邀个功什么的。

“十兵卫，到了没有啊？”冬姬掀开轿帘。

“回公主的话，快到了。”

光秀心想，这孩子，眉眼依稀有点像她父亲。冬姬也并不是普通的小孩，她比寻常小孩见多识广。虽然只是个小不点，有时候却流露出像她的父亲一样骄傲而不胆怯的气质来。一开始跟光秀不熟悉，冬姬还乖乖的，护送这几天以后，她表现的越来越调皮，光秀忆起当初遇到的少年信长，信长小时候也会是这样调皮吧。

冷不丁又来一遍，“十兵卫，到了没有啊？”

“公主是需要歇息么？”

“不用。”

不一会，冬姬又嘟囔，“到了嘛？”。

“请公主稍安勿躁。

终于赶到了岐阜城。

“父亲，”冬姬未等轿子落稳就爬出来朝信长扑过去，“我一直很乖的，没有哭过。”她撇撇嘴，抽泣一声，又眯眼想忍住泪水，用力摇头，泪珠还是大颗大颗从她面颊上滑落。

“真是好孩子。又长高了一寸呢。”信长俯身将冬姬揽住，给她擦拭眼泪，摸摸她的额头，又帮她整理好有些凌乱的头发。

冬姬依偎着信长，渐渐止住了哭泣。

八月八日，在木下藤吉郎的调略下，有“近江谋圣【2】”之称的浅井家臣阿闭贞征，宣布弃暗投明，带领治下的山本山城臣服于织田。得知此消息的织田信长连夜自岐阜出阵，发兵六万合围浅井家的月濑城，翌日晚间，月濑城降服。

见织田来势汹汹，浅井长政火速遣使出访越前，求朝仓义景支援。眼下将军已被流放，足利家失了天下，唯一能拖住织田的武田也得消停一阵子。为今之计只有拼死一搏。一向只知道名士风雅的朝仓义景，生平头一次感觉到武士意气的迸发。他力排众议，无视家臣苦心劝阻，拍板决定驰援浅井。朝仓义景的即刻出阵着实让浅井感到意外，虽说带的兵不多，但只要指挥得当，也能解决燃眉之急。

朝仓义景在小谷城周围的余吴、木之本、田部山着阵，拱卫小谷城，命令家臣小林彦六左卫门、斋藤刑部少辅、丰原寺西方院等人严防死守大岳山。

八月十日，织田的众部在大岳山北边的山田山集结，本阵设在虎御前山，为的是切断浅井与朝仓的领地之间的主要通路。小谷城西侧的山本山城已成织田囊中之物，南侧的虎御前山一直有木下藤吉郎领兵据守，山田山也已落入织田的掌握，三面被围的小谷城濒临绝境。

八月十二日，吓破了胆的烧尾城主浅见道西慌忙投降，为表示诚意，还带去了大岳山的守卫情报。数日间暴雨连绵，夜来风雨更是激烈，信长闻讯，亲自带领马廻众，冒雨突袭大岳山，打了朝仓一个措手不及。朝仓家臣小林、斋藤、丰原寺见此等阵势，并未多做抵抗就匆匆投降，连朝仓本阵的位置都全盘托出。正值狂风暴雨，更何况大岳山这边的守军基本上尽数投降，大岳山失守的消息怎么可能这么快就传到朝仓本阵。【3】

随后，信长即刻整顿兵士，再次出阵，奇袭丁野城。丁野城守军望风而降。

直到此时，朝仓义景才得知不仅是大岳山，连丁野城都陷落了。有道是墙倒众人推，败局是一个接一个，古人云兵贵神速，义景哪能料到己方的据点陷落得如此之快。

面对接连不断的败局，义景迟疑了，织田的神速进军让他心惊胆错，让他开始怀疑自己，几天前口口声声说要奋战到最后一刻，是不是个错误决定。恐慌笼罩了他，他想回到熟悉的越前，逃避眼前的麻烦。精心布置的守军如此草率地投降，他已对己方的士气失去了信心，此时若是与织田决一死战，谁能保证不会有人临阵倒戈。然而他也纠结，出阵还不到五六天就撤军，这件事传出去会沦为天下人的笑柄。

家臣高桥景业揣摩到了义景的心思，进言：“胜败乃兵家常事，唐国古时候有位将军叫汉高祖，曾经大败到身边只剩二十八骑，照样打败了宿敌项羽得了天下。我朝古代的源赖朝大将军，在土肥的杉山合战中落败，躲在树丛里，身边只剩七人，后来还是灭亡平氏，袖手天下。”【4】

“各军听令，从刀根山、敦賀往疋田城撤退。”

义景没有想到的是，丁野城投降之际，信长就预料到朝仓遭逢数次败局，军心愈发不稳，不会继续在这里拖延下去，于是嘱咐家臣密切注意朝仓动向。

没等多久，朝仓本阵有动作的急报就从前线传来。

信长飞身上马，“朝仓军心涣散仓皇而逃，此时追击，他们必定一触即溃。”

“朝仓拥兵数万，我方目前只有寥寥数百马廻，要不要等佐久间大人与柴田大人来援。”织田信广进言。

“等不及啦，犬千代，成政【5】，随我出阵。”信长拔刀出鞘，朝空中挥舞。

信广讪讪退回，光秀看着他，“我知道你也是为了主公的安全考虑。”

骑马武者们冒着大雨，全速急驱。

“在下又想起当年桶狭间，也是这般大雨。”前田利家甩掉脸上的雨水，“在下拎着两个首级去拜见主公，又匆匆杀回敌阵。”

“待会儿要跟犬千代比一比，谁取下的首级更多。”信长笑道。

此时，柴田与佐久间才察觉到朝仓的逃窜，赶紧发兵去地藏山，与信长会合。

“怎么才来？要是延误了战机，该当何罪！”信长斥责。

佐久间老泪纵横：“我们这帮老臣，带了一辈子兵，终归是不中用咯。”

“都这种时候了，你倒倚老卖老起来？”信长露出嫌恶的表情。【6】

与前田、明智、木下这几位由信长一手提拔起来的家臣不同，柴田与佐久间都是从信长的父亲信秀年轻时就开始跟随织田家的老臣，其中柴田在多年以前还谋叛过信长，被信长击败以后便死心塌地追随信长。

织田的人马一路撵到中野河内口与刀根山口之间的岔路，观察到朝仓兵分两路各自撤退，迅速进行了一次短暂的军议，商议认为朝仓可能的逃窜路线。信长发布命令，“朝仓的大部队定然会奔着疋田、敦贺去，各军整队，前去刀根山。”

果然，当他们马不停蹄赶到刀根山的时候，终于追上了朝仓的大部队。

战鼓声隆隆擂起，要与雷鸣一争高下。

“冲啊！拿下朝仓义景的项上人头！”

负责殿后的朝仓家臣河合吉统勉强整军，摆出鱼鳞阵迎战，很快就被织田的先头部队击破。朝仓家也有忠义之士拼死抵抗，又怎会挽救得了迎头而来的败落，以及最为可怕的，战败之后陷入混乱的军队。

面对摧枯拉朽一般的冲击，朝仓脆弱的防线土崩瓦解。风雨交加，电闪雷鸣，鼓声震天，胆战心惊的朝仓军士慌不择路，为了活命不顾一切，有的甚至在恐惧之中落马。杂兵忘了军官，军官撇下杂兵，儿子抛弃父亲，父亲顾不得儿子。暴雨铺天盖地，甚至看不清盔甲的颜色，山路泥泞，山坡湿滑到无法站立。所有人都满身泥水，丢盔弃甲，旗帜曳地，如同失了母蛛的幼小蜘蛛一般四散奔逃。死去的武者与战马的尸骸堆满山路，连站立的空间都没有了。这就是战争，战胜之际，哪怕老鼠也会勇猛如虎，战败之时，哪怕曾经的猛虎也会瑟缩如老鼠。【7】

一名叫兼松又四郎的武者快步跑来，拎着敌军首级献给信长，信长看到他的一双赤脚已被血污与泥浆糊满，鞋子不知何时在混乱中遗落，赶忙把自己脚上的靴子脱下来递给他。【8】

刀根山一役，织田斩获敌方首级三千余。

对于义景来说，幸运的是，在鸟居景近与高桥景业的保护下，他得以摆脱追兵逃亡敦贺。至于朝仓家的重臣，有三十余人都葬身在了这刀根山上。【9】

古时候，新田义贞从坚田撤往敦贺，选择了越过木目岭的道路，那年极寒，前有朔风呼啸降雪盈尺，后有幕府精兵穷追不舍，新田的部下损失惨重。虽侥幸得以回到越前，却从此一蹶不振，没撑几年就被幕府消灭。【10】

“记得南蛮人的书里面说，做主公的，不能在战事上懈怠，无论平时还是战时，皆是如此。【11】”信长下马，像是说给自己听，也像是说给败逃的朝仓。

暴雨终于停歇，山谷里冒出一缕金色的日光。

（未完待续）

注：1、确实是史实，武田信玄还写过保证书（现藏东京大学史料编纂所）

2、捏他自信野吧黑话（嘿嘿嘿）

3、据《信长公记》

4、据《朝仓始末记》

5、织田家黑母衣众笔头佐佐成政，犬千代，即赤母衣众笔头前田利家。

6、据《信长公记》

7、据《朝仓始末记》

8、据《信长公记》

9、朝仓治部少辅・朝仓扫部助・三段崎六郎・朝仓権守・朝仓土佐守・河合安芸守・青木隼人佐・鸟居与七・窪田将监・托美越后・山崎新左卫门・土佐扫部助・山崎七郎左卫门・山崎肥前守・山崎自林坊・细吕木治部少辅・伊藤九郎兵卫・中村五郎右卫门・中村三郎兵卫・兼松又四郎、中村新兵卫・长嶋大乗坊・和田九郎右卫门・和田清左卫门・疋田六郎二郎・小泉四郎右卫门、美浓斎藤龙兴、印牧弥六左卫门……

10、新田义贞，日本南北朝时期的武将，见《太平记》

11、尼科洛·马基雅维里《君主论》，1553年出版


	25. Chapter 25

第二十五章：  
朝仓义景逃至越前，身边只剩下五六骑，自己如今的情况，比金崎撤退时的织田信长还狼狈，六道轮回果报之期，当年在金崎对织田穷追不舍，现在自己落得更惨的境地，只是当年信长逃至岐阜尚能韬光养晦，义景回到一乘谷城，却是山穷水尽，陷入绝地。  
刀根山既已一败涂地，疋田、贱岳等地的朝仓守军，望见主家遭难，纷纷作鸟兽散，织田拿下敦贺如同探囊取物。织田众部士气正盛，只待稍做休息，即可策马扬鞭，十七日即越过木目岭，当年源义经扬刀跃马下鹎越山的气势也不过是如此。十八日，织田进入府中龙门寺城，十九日，已兵临一乘谷城下。  
织田来势汹汹，一乘谷城守军死的死逃的逃，剩不下多少了。绝望的义景，招来仅有的家臣，召开了最后一次军议，他宣布：  
“我朝仓家气数已尽。数百年基业毁在我的手里，此次是天要亡我，着实无可奈何。明天织田就会打入城门，待到那时，我只可单骑突入敌阵，寻一个痛快。所恨之事，唯有不能复生，以报诸位之忠义。把我收藏的茶器字画都拿来，烧了它们。”言毕，泪如雨下。  
又是高桥景业进言，“主公，听我一言。我耳闻唐国有个大名重耳，曾经七十多次被齐国打得大败。最后还是消灭了齐国，保住了晋国。所谓战事，就是万死一生，百负一胜，万万不可轻言放弃。”  
“主公，请与我们逃吧，蛰伏待机，日后东山再起。”朝仓景镜也跟着进谏。  
义景拂袖而起，神情麻木，“逃，逃吧，又能逃到哪里去。”  
三位驾快马奔往大野郡，行至山中，听得喊杀声自一乘谷城的方向传来。  
义景不禁悲叹，“往日游冶作乐的一切，皆已变为昔话，仅剩坍圮湮灭的南阳寺，长夜飘零的樱花。那些门外那朝夕的红往紫来，无论春秋联袂游乐的日子，颂咏花月的歌舞，昔日知心的挚友容颜，如同落花一样，不知往何处去了。酒宴荣乐的钟鼓，如今化为阵阵松风，宫殿楼阁也不过是黄粱一梦，所留恋的东西不复存在，唯有野蛮的喊杀之音。”  
呦呦声传来，“这是……山外的鹿鸣。”义景恍若大梦初醒。  
高桥景业感之于心，“想到余生唯有今宵，就算是鹿，也会哀鸣。”  
天黑时节，落脚贤松寺。高桥出门查看，景镜窗边踱步。  
油灯如豆，幡影幢幢，义景卸甲，坐定颓然，“此身……恰如秋风中的稻壳。”  
景镜逡巡良久，拔刀。  
“你这是……”义景大骇。  
“主公，借你人头一用！”  
原来，两人骗义景来这里，就是为了取其项上首级，好向织田投降邀功。  
自知无可逃脱，义景怒目圆睁，啐道，“好一个赤胆忠心，我死后，必化作怨灵，三年内取你性命！”他还来得及未起身，就被一把明晃晃的太刀兜头劈下。  
有道是：  
七颠八倒，四十年中。无他无我，四大本空。  
小谷城内。  
浅井长政竖起太刀，铮亮的刀刃上，映出他的脸。  
满脸胡茬，神色憔悴。  
从织田出阵到朝仓败亡，还不到半个月，真叫人猝不及防。朝仓惨遭斩草除根，自己现在的处境，也岌岌可危。  
织田的近江攻略开始到现在，本属浅井治下的横山城、佐和山城、山本山城，皆落入织田的势力范围，重臣堀秀村、宫部继润、矶野员昌、阿闭贞征，不是投降就是叛逃。浅井家一败涂地，再无与织田抗衡的一星半点儿可能。  
战报说，信长还在越前对众部论功行赏，安抚百姓，怀柔越前豪族头领。明眼人都能看出来，越前稍微稳定一点，织田就会回来拿小谷城开刀。  
也就是，他浅井长政，没有几天时间了。  
他遥想起自己十五岁时，在家臣的支持下，把父亲久政从家督的位子上拖下来，带领浅井家叛出主家六角。过几年美浓斋藤家动乱之际，他也浑水摸鱼，捞了点好处。等到织田的势力做大，他又与织田结盟，如同做梦一般，阿市来到了他的身边。  
十三年的光阴，转瞬即逝。  
曾经的自己，是多么的快乐，坐拥近江所领，琵琶湖畔土地丰饶，家臣尽职尽责，贤妻稚儿其乐融融。  
自从他决定呼应朝仓，破弃与织田的盟约，在金崎追击信长，不，自从在金崎失算，让信长逃回岐阜，这一切，再也回不到从前。  
长政想，当年金崎撤退，若是能杀死信长，浅井就有机会问鼎天下。  
都怪朝仓，跟义景这种暗弱之人联手，就是在拖自己的后腿。金崎之后的事情，一幕幕的浮现在长政的脑海，他本该有很多的机会避免现在的局面发生，可是良机如同夜空花火一般转瞬即逝。是的，好机会都给耽误了，志贺之阵时，是朝仓不愿意下山，也是朝仓搞什么“不想当第二个新田义贞”的借口提前溜了，这下倒好，朝仓最终还是重蹈新田义贞的覆辙。还有寺社，足足三万联军攻打近江街道，那堆和尚却不愿意出大力，纵使己方兵力数倍于敌方守军，宇佐山城居然没有落城。朝仓也罢和尚也好，都只想着自己，台面上说好精诚团结，背地里谁都盘算着自己多捞点好处。不仅如此，足利义昭的责任也非常大。大家联合起来对付织田，是义昭在当中穿针引线，可是这个义昭归根结底还是个平庸之辈，一个庸人拉起的包围网，又能有多缜密。  
“长政大人。”阿市拉开纸门，走到长政跟前坐下。  
长政拥阿市入怀，嗅她的头发，“我曾经承诺打下来整个天下送你，看来是不可能的了。”长政苦笑，“你是天下第一的美人，我却没做成天下第一的英雄。”  
阿市闭上眼睛，把温存的感觉深深烙印在心里，她已把怀剑包好掖进衣襟，的时候若有个什么万一，那就殉死罢。  
八月二十七日，经过一番休整，织田诸部在虎御前山再整旗鼓，发兵小谷城。  
“这小谷城，也不知能撑多久。”柴田胜家坐立不安，“求主公允许在下担任先锋。”  
“权六，为战之计，切勿焦躁。”信长叹气，“浅井是条重情重义的好汉。退一步说，若他真想要玉石俱焚，我自有对策。”  
木下藤吉郎请缨，“就让在下率领一支精锐先杀过去，拿下京极丸，就可对本丸与小丸各个击破。”  
小谷城中，数重曲轮【1】所谓京极丸，连接着长政驻守的本丸【2】，以及其父浅井久政驻守的小丸，倘若京极丸陷落，两处就失了联系。  
入夜，木下藤吉郎率三千兵力奇袭京极丸，斩杀据守此处的浅井家臣三田村定赖、海北纲亲，成功切断小丸与本丸之间的通路。而后势如破竹进击小丸，取下久政的性命。  
翌日，织田信长亲率大军，团团围住已无险可守的本丸。  
隆隆的枪炮声停歇。浅井降臣矶野员昌在外喊话，无非就是让里面的人尽快投降。  
本丸只余百人寡兵，聊胜于无，外面织田的人围得里三层外三层，长政清楚，这是真正无法跨越的死地，自己再也没有什么出路了。想当年壮志凌云，一门心思争天下，如今生命像日出之时草叶上的露水一般，即将消逝。  
长政拿出白绢，擦拭手中的胁差。  
“长政大人！”阿市悲鸣一声，眼里噙着泪，已举起怀剑对准咽喉。  
长政挥手打落阿市持着的怀剑，几乎是吼出来，“你死了，孩子怎么办？你就忍心看着他在乱军之中殒命吗！”  
阿市跌坐在地，泣不成声。  
“只有你能保护万福丸，无论织田让他出家还是别的，他都有机会活下去。”长政声嘶力竭。  
万福丸听话地坐在角落，他撇撇嘴，泪水在眼眶里打转。  
“万福丸，我的孩子。从今以后不能再哭了。先跟你母亲离开，到了有木瓜纹旗帜的地方，一定要乖乖的。”长政端详着万福丸，抚平他衣袖上的褶皱，“一定要比我这个做父亲的，活得长啊。”  
“我不走……父亲为什么不跟我们一起走。”万福丸仿佛知道了什么，拽住长政的衣袖。  
“听你父亲的话。”阿市抱起万福丸。  
“阿市！”长政忽然叫住她，“我会一直留在三途川，等你的。”  
阿市回头，就这样看着长政的脸，仿佛要把这副面容，永永久久地刻在心里似的。  
相顾无言，潸然泪下。  
“快走啊！走！”长政如梦初醒，嘶吼。  
“回家了啊。”信长摘下篼，望着阿市，旁边有仆从抬着预备好的轿子过来。  
阿市面无表情：“是的，回家了，哥哥。”  
信长拉拉万福丸的小手，逗他，“你是叫万福丸对吧，还真是虎头虎脑。”  
阿市警惕地看着信长。  
“以后想不想当和尚呢？”信长哄万福丸说。  
轿子摇摇晃晃，还没走出几步，阿市就听见信长高声下令，“好了，打进本丸去！”  
霎时，震耳欲聋的火炮声响起，随之而来的，还有建筑物倒塌的喀嚓声。  
阿市闭眼，滑落两行清泪。  
“母亲，不要哭好吗？”万福丸懂事地给阿市擦擦泪，“我长大以后保护母亲。”  
虎御前山，织田本阵。  
“浅井备前守大人，已在本丸自尽。”木下藤吉郎报告。  
阿市晃了晃，“我请求拿回我丈夫的首级。”语气平静。  
悲恸至极，连流泪的力气也没有了。  
信长默不作声。  
阿市骑马离去。  
“万福丸……”信长呼唤着。  
“诶……”万福丸害怕，但是临行之前，长政叮嘱他乖乖的，他向来是挺话的孩子，父亲的教诲什么都听。  
他木木地回头，鞠躬行礼。  
“好孩子…别害怕嘛，”信长摸摸万福丸的头，“你看都给吓坏了，这么小的孩子就经历居城陷落这种事。”  
“这几天一定过得挺不安生，别怕，吃点东西，”信长领着万福丸，朝御殿中走去，“来人，拿那盘点心。”  
点心奉上，信长坐下，拈起一枚樱饼，掰开，递给万福丸。  
“吃这个吗？还是想吃南蛮薄饼。”  
万福丸怯怯地看着信长，他察觉到恐惧，就只是恐惧，他想逃，回想起父亲的话，又忍住。小手接过樱饼，用力地咬了一口。  
“就是这样，乖孩子。”信长脸上有一瞬间的阴冷，很快又浮现出慈爱的笑容，“困了吗，休息吧。”  
万福丸听话地枕在信长的膝盖上，慢慢的，闭上了眼睛。信长的眼睛半睁半闭，看着万福丸小小的身躯抽搐两下，看着血沫从那孩子的嘴角溢出。夕阳透过窗户照入，在地板上投下窗棂的影子。  
眼前的事，让信长不由得回想起往昔。那都是多少年前了，一重重的推拉门里面，御殿深处，他也是这样静默地坐着。面容俊秀的青年枕在他的膝盖上，无力地合上了眼睛，那是他的弟弟信胜。一把短刀贯穿信胜的喉咙，地板上大滩的血迹沾湿了衣服下摆。  
浓浓的血腥味，阿市把怀抱里的头颅放到桌上。而后木然前行，一脚深一脚浅，连眼珠也不转一下。  
却正好撞见快步疾走的信长，对方怀里抱持着熟悉的小小身躯。  
“你们把我的孩子怎么样了？”阿市伸手去抢夺，看到那孩子乌青的、失去生气的小脸。  
“我的孩子啊！”阿市撕心裂肺尖叫，她的心里瞬间仿佛有什么东西崩断了，眼前的一切霎时如同梦境一般虚无缥缈，她抄起手边刀架上的太刀，指向信长。  
刚好赶来的柴田胜家急忙上前试图阻拦，当即被阿市架刀划中，肩头鲜血淋漓。  
“公主，请不要这样，我护送公主回家。”胜家急切。  
听到回家这个字眼，阿市如同触及沸油一般扔刀，蓦地呆立住，自言自语“是啊，我没有家了。”一头栽倒。  
信长一个箭步上前扶起阿市，吼道：“快去叫南蛮医生过来！”  
近江的喧嚣不再，余下的只有琵琶湖畔的芦苇，与高岗上的孤城。  
小谷城被更名为长滨城，封赏给木下藤吉郎，他已成为这十二万石领地新的主人，取了新名字羽柴秀吉。他不仅据守横山城多次以少胜多大败浅井，策反多位浅井重臣，还有小谷落城之功，整个近江攻略，羽柴秀吉的战绩当属第一。  
岐阜城，御馆。  
明月当空，丝缕流云。  
高处传来悠远的龙笛声，如同幽谷的山风般萧然，仿佛挟裹了来自月宫的寂寥，乘着如霜的月光洒满庭院。倘若月光也能奏鸣出管弦之声，就应是如此空寂的笛音。  
缥缈的笛音与满月的清辉交织，明智光秀感觉周身好似乘着富士山上飘向月宫之烟一般轻盈，又如同孑然一身立于旷野，地阔天长，除了脚下茫茫枯草，寰宇之间再无他物。  
笛声愈来愈低，终于不再回荡。光秀回过神来，才发现织田信广站在自己身后不远。  
“方才这笛声……”光秀询问。  
“是主公。”信广怅然若失，伫立良久，“要是主公心里有什么不舒服的，我能替他担待些，该多好呀。”  
他想了想，又补充一句，“人是无法完全理解别人的心情的，我这样也只是徒增烦恼罢了。”  
“其实，我也很累啊。有时候，都不知道该做什么。”信广苦笑。  
家中老臣有什么牢骚，私底下都会找他倾诉一番，还有在京洛的时候，义昭那些摆明是在离间的话语，越来越多的话语堆在他心里，让他担忧却无处排解。他是不敢告诉信长的，他怕信长再次对他失望。他无数次告诉自己，信长已经原谅他了，可是他仍然无数次地在深思，当年自己造成的裂隙，究竟有没有真正填补。他知道信长不是喜怒无常的人，但是他已经承受不起再一次的疏远了。早年的事在他心里是个解不开的结，愧疚化作苦涩的汪洋，一次次地淹没他，让他觉得窒息。  
“大隅守大人，我知道你心里事儿很多。”光秀安慰，他之前跟信广一起喝酒，或是一起做事，也了解，信广总是给人一种纠结的感觉。  
轻轻的脚步声，信长从阁楼上下来，先瞅见信广，“哥哥在这儿，刚才听笛子了？”抬眼又看到光秀，“十兵卫也在这儿？听说你挺会应酬行令的，有件事得让你来做。”  
“请主公尽管吩咐。”  
“我不能喝酒，过几天权大纳言请我赴宴，打算带着十兵卫一块儿去。”  
“遵命。”光秀大胆问道，“听说主公滴酒不沾？”  
“我喝酒起疹子，还喘不过来气。”信长把手握的龙笛放进袖子里。  
渡廊尽头传来扑扑通通的声音，有个灰衣人影跌跌撞撞向这边移动。  
阿市脸色惨白，披头散发，“你见到了我的孩子吗？他在跟我玩捉迷藏，夜里冷，我怕他冻着。”  
“不对，你是谁？是不是你把我的孩子藏起来了，快还给我。”阿市揪住信长的衣襟，恶狠狠地说。  
“我是你的哥哥呀。”信长并没有退避，而是用温柔的语气说道。  
“哥哥……哥哥背我回家。”阿市换了一副表情，像小女孩一般娇憨，她低下头，双臂贴在身侧，摆动双手。  
“公主！公主……”四名侍女慌慌张张跑过来，见信长也在这边站着，赶忙行礼。  
信长板起脸：“好好看着她，别叫有什么闪失。”  
侍女们好说歹说，终于哄了阿市回去。  
“她小时候，我带着她在山上玩，玩累了，就背她回家。她不知不觉睡着了，手里握的云雀尾羽落在了路上。醒来她哭着跟我说，羽毛没有了，我就折回去给她找。”信长背对着光秀，仰头看一轮明月。  
光秀不知道他有没有流泪。  
提到回家，美浓明智氏的领土，自己甚至没有真正去过。越前的若狭才是光秀的故乡，他离家许久，也曾想过回到故乡的村子，不，村子里的大家，早已在战乱中消逝得无影无踪。此次越前征伐，他也悄悄打听过那个小村落，之后还是迟疑了，没有勇气过去。  
过去的时光啊，光秀真正的过去时光，不是虚构的作为贵公子的光秀，而是若狭的铁匠十兵卫，虽然虚构的东西说得太久，连光秀自己也信啦。尘土飞扬的村落，低矮的茅草屋，炉火熊熊铁沫飞溅，在他的记忆中日渐遥远。  
他一点也不怀念村子，粗鄙的生活有什么可怀念的，吃不饱，穿不暖，还有一辈子没有走出过村子的，愚昧的乡民。哪怕前一天还是满脚泥泞的农民，为了讨口饭吃，被老爷募去做了足轻，谁也拦不住他们抢粮食跟女人。跟山贼没什么区别。山贼什么都抢，枯黄的头发上沾着草屑，眼神因为生活的重压而早早黯淡的少女，嚎哭着被山贼掳走，再也没有回来。  
随时都有可能被抢去的粮钱，没有了就会饿肚子。他打小时候就觉得，有什么喜欢的东西，若是不牢牢抓住，它就会立刻没影。  
他是怎么开始梦想成为武士的呢。如果有落败的武士逃跑时路过村子，大家就合力杀了他，抢走他的盔甲细软，换钱在集市上买米，这是他对武士最早的认知。  
后来，有什么战事结束，村民就去战场上碰碰运气，看看能不能捡一点东西回来。哪怕夏日里以粗布掩鼻，忍着腐烂的气息，打扫战场还是一件挺好的差事。盔甲剥下来能换钱，刀也能卖掉，好衣服剥下来，洗洗血迹穿上，还有军官打翻的点心，带着土也要吃下肚，原来精米与砂糖做的糕饼，是这种美妙的滋味。  
于是他开始羡慕武者，希望能成为这样的人，盼着出门去闯一闯，听说附近村子里，有人去做足轻，后来还真混成了武士老爷呢。全部家当就是一挺铁砲，也跟着混过几场仗，可是没有人愿意真正收留他，他路过尾张，一路流浪到东海道，又折回近畿。  
在路上遇到了，他做梦也不会忘掉的少年信长。从此以后成为了他活下去的念想。  
信长啊，如同满月下的笛声一般遥不可及。  
现在的光秀，闲暇时会去花街的陰間茶屋【3】，点一个细长美目的清秀少年。  
他也清楚，这是拙劣的替代品，就好像用泥巴随意捏成个土碗，来替代上好的天目瓷碗似的，可是他又能怎么办呢，只有这个法子，才能暂时排解他无处安放的孤独。  
几天后的傍晚，树梢孤月一弯，淡若清梦。  
权大纳言三条西实枝府上举办的宴饮，公卿们好不容易盼到京里战事消停，自然也想游乐一番。  
三条西是个瘦削老头，宽额头短下巴，颊边的髭须翘起，活像一只老迈的花斑猫。  
此次宴席，邀请了许多公卿，来客里面，比较尊贵的还有山科言继夫妇跟普光女王【4】。说是盛大宴席，现今的公卿，只能仰武家鼻息讨生活，至于王朝时那般绚烂的日子，也只能存在于读书时的想象中了。  
起先大家还规规矩矩，饮酒说祝词，甚至拿捏起腔调。信长不能喝酒，让光秀替他。  
光秀伶俐地与人交谈，一碗一碗地饮酒，你来我往的话语与礼节，都表现得无可挑剔。  
除了菜肴，还得有别的东西下酒，比如说唱点什么。  
三条西跟女王正在互相客套究竟该谁打头。  
后来决定让山科打头。  
“月影如雪花亦如，欲折花，却扑空【5】。”山科言继的胡须颤动。  
三条西大声喝彩，“好！好呀！”  
周围的宾客也跟着起哄。  
普光女王拢拢头发，唱道，“秋稻未熟还待刈，神奈备森叶已红。”【6】  
三条西提议，“这样玩吧，先起个头唱，让对方接茬。我跟织田先来，寂静花落……”  
“……从云生”信长接唱。  
觥筹交错间，气氛热烈起来。大家也忘记了什么礼法，恣意作乐。  
普光女王把琵琶弦拨得淙淙铮铮，山科言继吹笛子，叶室夫人【7】弹筝，三条西敲鼓，信长也拿起三味线。  
有鼓乐声相伴，宾客们玩得越来越热闹，高声唱起无头无尾的歌谣，  
“川边芦花盛，孤灯挂船头……”  
“秋风吹，鹌鹑肥……”  
“丝绢一般，那是姬君的头发呦……”  
三条西扔下鼓槌靠过去，搂住信长的肩膀，贴近他的脸，一张口，酒气扑鼻，“织田啊，我跟你说个事？”  
“什么啊？”  
“我女儿憧子，今年也十三岁啦，”三条西猛地打了一个酒嗝，“送到你那里好不好？”  
“你看这说笑的。”  
“这孩子我看着长大的，很放心，漂亮又懂事。”普光女王插话，她的脸上因为醉酒所以泛起酡红。  
“哪儿的话。”信长调皮地执起一枚鱼糕喂进三条西嘴里，拍拍他的肩膀。“你想让她嫁到谁家去，有什么难处尽管跟我说，包在我身上”  
几位公卿端着酒碗，跳起舞来 “感之于心，吾辈亦当舞。”  
“春月夜朦胧，”光秀嘀嘀咕咕地跟唱着不成调的歌，他脸上烫烫的，“我没醉”，他想。  
其实已经醉了吧，或许他并不自知。他看着这满室喧嚣，快乐都属于别人，他自己又能有什么呢。  
他听到不知道谁，带着浓浓醉意，轻狂地唱了一句和歌。  
内容听不太清楚，隐隐约约有什么求之不得。  
那人是喝得七荤八素随口唱了挂在嘴边的和歌吧，亦或者，也是有什么事，因为得不到而痛苦，跟光秀一样。  
是啊，跟他一样。  
似乎由于酒的作用，又似乎是由于隐忍太久无法释怀，他的内心把什么算计伪装都抛到了九霄云外。不愿意再隐忍了，哪怕只有一会儿。  
就放开自己的内心吧。  
当他看到信长的脸，信长没有喝酒，双颊泛红是因为这欢宴上热烈的气氛。  
信长轻轻点头，拿着一把三味线，快速地拨弄琴弦。  
光秀想，哪怕今天让他死了，他也不愿意在当下再掩饰自己的心情。  
他摇摇晃晃走过去，歪斜坐下，靠向信长的肩头。  
“十兵卫，怎么醉得这么厉害。”信长惊讶，一只手托住光秀的侧脸，一只手召下人过来。  
光秀侧脸上的触感，是信长冰凉的手，纤细的手指，指腹有薄薄的茧。  
“美丽的存在啊！”光秀眼里噙着泪光，高声叹道，“凛然的存在啊！”他浑身发抖。  
“比死还难过。”光秀嘟囔，朝下滑去，扑在信长的膝盖上，发髻也散了，仍不忘拽住信长的衣袖。  
他想爬起来，一边手肘落地，另一只手掌撑住地板，好让这侧身子起来。他偏偏感觉不到自己用力轻重，勉强试了几次都没立起来身子，胳膊一软，又跌伏下去。  
仆从把光秀扶起来，为他绑好发髻，喂他葛根汤醒酒。  
光秀试图站起来，推开仆从递去的汤水。  
“我没醉，我什么，都清楚。”光秀结结巴巴地悲鸣，口中呜哩哇啦听不懂说些什么，只有他自己知道，他说了这样的话，“就是，痛苦的就是，求之不得！”  
“那么渴望……还是得不到啊……”他嚎啕大哭，侍从眼疾手快，往他嘴里倒汤，呛得他咳了几下。  
胸臆难以抒发的忧愁，都哽在喉咙里。  
光秀扔下碗，带着哭腔，张口唱起来。  
出乎光秀意料，他想唱句京里时兴的小呗，一开口莫名其妙唱起来早年在越前学会的乡野小调。  
他实在是醉得太厉害了，就连宴饮结束时，也是迷迷糊糊的。

信长道谢准备回去，三条西醉得舌头打了结，用力地握着信长的手，含含糊糊地说，“我女儿，送过去……送过去……”

“以后再说，你先回去歇息。”信长客套。

三条西大声嚷嚷，“不行！”，山科歪歪扭扭挪过来，薅住三条西的衣袖，泥鳅似的粘上他，唠唠叨叨自己才是天下第一歌人。

光秀勉强听到什么女人，什么送过去，他意识模糊，跌跌撞撞想走到三人跟前，无奈脚发软，迈步也只是划着圈，着急奔去，一下子扑倒在花架上，头发上衣服上挂了不少枯叶，徒劳地发出含混的声音，“我不同意……凭什么……”

他上半身倚靠在花架上，握拳捶打着细竹竿，伸手扯起枯萎的藤蔓。

“十兵卫，醒醒啊……”信长嘀咕，“酒品好差。”  
只能叫一辆牛车，把光秀载回去。  
信长转身上马，午夜的凉风拉扯着他的衣服拖尾。  
估计翌日京洛里会把织田的家臣坐牛车却让主公骑马这件事，当成笑话来讲。  
“我想要……”光秀撇开架着他的两个侍从，想爬上牛车，腿却不停使唤，一个倒栽葱，脸朝下跌在地面上。  
没来得及说出的“信长”四个音节，也被捂进了土里。  
（未完待续）  
注:  
1、曲轮：城内外被土壁或者石垣或者堀划出来的区域  
2、本丸：传统日式城堡中最里面的曲轮。  
3、陰間:提供……的少年  
4、普光女王: 后奈良天皇的第五皇女，没封内亲王而只是给了个女王，内亲王，类比中国的公主，女王，类比中国的郡主。  
5、出自古今集  
6、出自古今集  
7、叶室夫人，是山科言继的妻子。


	26. Chapter 26

二十六章：

明智光秀眨眼，天已大亮，阳光刺得眼睛疼，钝痛包裹着眉头，耳朵里沙沙作响，他咽了一口唾沫，刺痛在喉咙里蔓延，必须得喝点水。

“来人啊！”他坐起来，嗓音沙哑。

跑进来几个侍女，手捧水皿净布，掂着长柄勺，又奉上蜂蜜盏。

光秀稍作洗漱，喝了几口蜂蜜水，总算清醒。

瞥见门边闪进一人，是织田信长。

光秀一骨碌从榻榻米上滚起来，头晕目眩几乎跌倒，“主公！”

“十兵卫不胜酒力。”信长嬉皮笑脸。

“在下知罪。”光秀胃里直冒酸水，昨晚的回忆涌现在他的脑海，迷迷糊糊地记得他烧酒上头，借着酒劲决定说一些平时不敢说的，实在是喝晕了头才会这样想。他恨不得立刻回到昨天晚上，狠狠地推搡当时的自己，让自己醒醒酒。这些话怎么可能该说，喝酒会影响判断力。当时他向信长靠去还说了什么美丽凛然的存在，至于接下来的事，他一点也不记得。

“不算个事，三条西那个老家伙，醉得比你厉害得多，”信长盘腿坐下，打趣，“我都怕他一不小心现出原形，呵，原来真是条老猫。”

光秀抬手触碰到额头有血痂，昨晚醉后跌倒了吗，完全没有记忆。

“我在想，十兵卫昨晚说了很奇怪的话……”

“主公！”光秀睁大了眼睛，他完全不记得自己昨晚说到什么程度，有没有挑明说自己喜欢信长，还是仅仅含混说恋慕某个人，不过看着信长也是一副试探的表情，希望是自己昨晚没有失言太多。

“在下其实是……听到有人歌咏年少时的恋情，感之于心而已。”光秀尴尬。不经意间那个念头又冒出来，把他究竟有多么深重的感情，统统都告诉信长。绝对不行，喝太多酒变成傻瓜了吗？他用力地骂自己，为什么会有这种荒诞不经的想法。

他曾经那么迷恋信长，现在也没有减弱分毫。但是，他绝不会甘心仅仅做信长的臣仆，而是要成为信长的主人。对信长的心情，是不能说的，说出来不仅无用，还会带来不必要的麻烦。

光秀把嘴边的话硬生生憋回去，眼睛看向地板，“那是一位姑娘，在下思慕过的姑娘。”

“哦……”信长欲言又止。

“是跟在下青梅竹马的女子。在下家破人亡之际，也跟她断了联系，她或许已经不在人世。”光秀开始编织谎言，竭力回忆昨晚，又冒出来什么送过去什么不同意。

“那么，你去找寻过那女子吗？”

“再无音讯。她若是还在人世却不愿见我，怕是已不再有当年的情分。”

“人生在世，能有几回圆满。”信长以同情的眼神看着他，不经意提起，“听说，十兵卫经常去花街……”

光秀一惊，信长怎么知道，看来他要更小心一点，该不会是手底下的忍者头子告诉信长的吧。他正好顺势编下去，与大大方方承认相比，“不愿意碰别的女人”之类的借口显得那么不现实，所谓谎话之道就是半真半假。

“那也不过是为了寻个替代，慰藉一时的寂寞。虽说有个念想，到底比不上她一丝一毫。在下永远怀念她，不会再对别人有这种程度的思慕。”光秀闭眼苦笑，索性说得再圆一些，捏造出一个不存在的人，假装迷恋她到无法自拔。在自己真正迷恋到无法自拔的人面前，说出这样的话，酸楚的滋味爬上心头。

“三条西求我收下他女儿，你捶散了一架子的花藤说不同意，我还以为你看上那位姬君了呢。”信长的表情有些复杂，“这样吧十兵卫，打近江逮到的那堆女人，你去挑一挑，想要哪个领走就是。”

信长起身离开，无趣感涌现在他心头。昨晚十兵卫往他那边靠去，那番话语与举止，说感觉的确是有一些异样，果然还是他多虑了吗。

抑或是另有隐情。十兵卫早年究竟经历过什么。

光秀郁郁寡欢，他如同木偶一般被侍从伺候着更衣，用膳。无所事事地在庭院里游荡，这里是织田在洛中的屋敷，洛中离他的居城坂本城也不是太远，他可以当天就回去，可是他不想。方才亲口说的那些话，堰塞在他的心里，堵的难受。那番话应该能打消信长的疑虑，他安慰自己。

清秋时节，柏树依旧深绿，丹红的枫叶落入蓬乱的枯草，青天碧落之上，孤雁远去。他昂头看一树枫叶，颜色从丹红到明黄，世间没有两片枫叶是完全相同的。数着层层叠叠枫叶，免得自己再想之前那些事，只要竭力不去想，一团乱麻堵在心头的感觉就会暂时舒缓。  
百无聊赖，他又跑到奉行所找闲人聊聊日常，在那里遇到了信广，信广邀他一同喝午茶。带着茶釜器皿，捡一处临水的清净地方坐下。

喝茶也得吃个点心，仆人端上来小食案，柴鱼卷、鳟鱼糕、盐烧香鱼、酒酿银鱼、烤八带鮹、起司薄饼干、金平糖、桂花渍柚子皮、蜂蜜蛋糕，每样稍微盛一点在碟子里。

“十兵卫好像心事很重的样子。有什么难处嘛？”

光秀托出编好的说辞：“忆起早年的恋情，求而不得，一位让我永生难忘的姑娘。”

“并不是付出就会有收获的，很多时候，不能说，不能清偿，大家都有罪，都有债要还。”信广的语气满是无奈。

“你忽然也这么惆怅了。”

“有很多事，想说又不能说，着实淤积在心里。”

“谁没有点心事，只有孩童才无忧无虑。”

“要是过去的事就像暴风中的雪片般飞舞远去，就好了。”信广疲惫扶额。刀根山的时候，佐久间挨了信长好一顿训斥，他心里放不下，瞅机会找信广发了一通牢骚，不外乎哀诉什么，老臣不中用了，信长提拔的都是些后来者，就像筑城的石块，老臣做了奠基，托举新人，自身越来越往下沉去。佐久间自觉羽柴或者明智的资历都不如自己，因此对羽柴拜领十二万石之事，异常的忿忿不平。他早就不服了，他佐久间是从信秀【1】时代就跟着织田家，凭什么不如明智这种半路出家的，佐久间想不通更想不开，若是能想开，他也不会如此耿耿于怀。这帮老臣，因为跟信广联系很深，有什么苦水都倒给信广。佐久间一番话，流露出一股子“早知今日如此，当年还是应该跟着信广大人”的态度，让信广十分为难，转述给信长也不是，不说也不是，实在纠结得可以。信广思虑了良久，还是决定不跟信长说，佐久间他们那边，自己能劝就劝，既然他们还是把他当作可以毫无顾忌倾诉的人，他也就竭力纾解那些人的忧虑。他很清楚，自己是信长与心存不满的老臣们关系缓冲的一个重要存在。

他隐隐地揣测，这也是信长在思量的问题。没错，信长近日也常常思虑此事。此时坐在书房里打盹的信长具体在想些什么，信广就不得而知了。其实，信长的心思在于，只要有信广在，他跟老臣们就不可能完全撕破脸，顶了天也是装作无视暗流涌动的样子，暗暗地对付他们。信秀在世的时候，信广多次伴随父亲南征北战，在老臣里面也颇有威望。后来信秀逝世，织田家中大乱，老臣作墙头草望风而动，外敌虎视眈眈，信长手里只余一座城池，一点点兵力，花了好大功夫才家中统一。与老臣相比，他还是更倚仗自己亲手提拔出来的臣子。实际上，信长考虑的是，老臣们的抱怨是一定要有所应对的，他们所得的，论资排辈的话，是亏待他们了，但是，论功行赏的话，并没有丝毫亏待，到了必要的时候，对于某些人躺在资历上睡大觉的惰性，必须得敲山震虎。乱世里，若是不唯才是举的话，论资排辈迟早会把家中变成一潭死水，把家业活活拖垮。更何况，万一有谁因为对封赏分配的不满而存了谋逆之心，则不可不防。

清玉在渡廊里冲着信广打招呼，还跟着森家的兰丸，戴单片镜，个子很高，腋下夹着一本厚书。

“你们两个，一起来喝茶吧。”信广善意地看着两位少年。

仆人又拿来新的茶具跟点心。

信广询问少年们在做什么，俩人也叽叽喳喳应答，无非就是账目之类的。森兰丸忙里偷闲还跟南蛮人学复杂的计算，如果凭经验，国崩大炮需要训练很久，若是凭借南蛮算学，就节省不少训练的时间。他跃跃欲试想去前线，好叫他的算学才能得到更大发挥。

气氛开始活跃起来。悠长的午后就这样消磨过去。

晚钟悠扬，夕阳照在原处南蛮寺顶尖的十字架上，街头巷尾有孩童在玩耍，小贩挑着箩筐准备收摊，枫树与柏树，白翅膀的鸟儿吃着街角遗漏的垃圾，这是光秀熟悉的洛中。他还是跟往常一样，不带随从，独自一人往生意不错的料亭要点吃的，昨日宿醉，今天就不用再喝什么了，免得吐酸水，他自诩是很懂养生之人。

炉火熊熊炖着海带蟹汤。墙壁上贴着市井时兴的画幅，店里提供自酿的烧酒，还可以泡两颗梅子。有各种式样的点心。至于菜品，是各种时令或腌渍的肉类，山鲸、鹿、狸、大雁、松鸡。肯多花几个钱的话，还可以单独烤一条小狗，肥美的幼犬开膛洗净，填入拌着香料的大米，整个儿烤得吱吱冒油，甚至开始用一种外来的香辛料，南蛮胡椒【2】。

光秀拿筷子挟一片山鲸肉，蘸满酱汁放入口中，浓郁的油脂在咀嚼中化开，嘴角溢满了油星，他掏出手绢擦干净。

人群乱哄哄的，来了个在织田家当差的小吏，姓什么安田【3】，他经常唠叨一些稀罕事。

“你们几个知道吗？御馆大人，逮到了一个刺客。”安田压低嗓门，神秘兮兮地说。  
（御馆大人，对住在御馆里的高贵的人的尊称，此处指的是信长）  
光秀听到几个词，这说的是被逮住的杉谷善住坊【4】的事儿，他掀开梭子蟹的壳，被流出的汁水烫到，缩回手指。

“你们知道，御馆大人是怎么处理这个刺客的吗？”安田挥挥手，“你们绝对想不到……”

好事的武者凑过去，“怎么处置的？快说啊。”

“他让人把刺客埋了半截在路边，凡是路过的百姓，必须拿锯子锯一下。”安田龇牙咧嘴，比划着。

“哦哟……这……”

“啧……居然是这样……”

又一句添油加醋：“听说啊，那个刺客在路边惨叫了好几天，才死。”

“咕叽”光秀吮一口蟹膏咽下。

“哦呦，尽说些这样的事。”老板娘娇滴滴地以手掩口，她的头发在头顶束起一个鬟，还缀有流苏簪，这是最近才出现的稀罕式样，据说是从海外传入的。

“来，阿藤，”安田从袖里小心翼翼掏出什么，翻开里三层外三层的裹布，招呼老板娘。

“快看，你快看这个……这可是我从战场上弄的。”安田擎起一枚南蛮金币，“今天，就送你了。”

“他啊，他是想当老板了。”邻桌几个酒客大笑起哄。

“什么啊，真讨厌，”老板娘夺过金币丢进嘴里一咬，吐在手心里，“假的。”

“你说什么胡话！”安田涨红了脸，“这怎么，怎么可能是假的。”

“哎呀，这位客人，看你这样子，像个什么公子大少爷的。”老板娘纤手搭在光秀胳膊上，“你跟他说说呗。”

光秀喀嚓咬断蟹腿，细小的甲壳碎片卡在臼齿之间的缝隙里，他费力地用舌头去拨出来。转手接过金币，拈在耳边，弓起手指，弹出清脆的声音。

“没错，的确是假的。”光秀把硬币抛给安田。

“假的吗？”安田望向老板娘，她已经去招呼别的客人，再不往他所在的角落回头。他只得独自一人喝闷酒，待到打烊，灰溜溜地走出去，也不好意思再跟老板娘道别。

“别难过，你等出人头地之后，再风风光光地去找她。”光秀跟上去安慰他。

安田不耐烦的挥手，“我跟阿藤的事，你这种大少爷，不会懂的。”

“说句掏心窝子的话，我也对某个人求之不得啊。”

“大少爷也会求之不得？”

“那位，是何等的高贵之人。”

“也是，你要是看上什么高贵的公主，那可真是愁死个人。”安田同情地拍拍光秀的肩膀。

“所以说别难过啦，先混得好一点，往上爬。”光秀劝勉。

安田委屈地说，“阿藤她男人去年被盗贼杀了，她就一个人领着几个伙计，支撑着这个馆子，忙得起早贪黑。我就想，就想帮帮她。”

眼前的年轻人这番小心思，光秀一点也不理解，他现在的状态，帮助信长打天下，也是“帮帮他”的范畴。可是，安田那种“只要能帮到那个人，就会有满足的喜悦”心情，光秀丝毫没有同感。这样能有什么意思，只是对等的，而非完全的掌控，在他看来，不是他所认为的爱。

两人并排走了两条横街口，分开以后，光秀凭借记忆在街巷里寻找回去的路，顺着纵横的窄巷步入阔路。跛足的老人提一个破旧的纸灯笼，敲起更鼓宛如悠长的叹息；路边的民宅门户大开，醉酒的町人踉跄回家，迎面是妻子的耳光，惊动了附近的狗高声吠叫。

石山御坊，本愿寺本据。

房间的装潢素净清雅，墙壁高悬“南无阿弥陀佛”字样的挂轴，边上有莲华纹样的立柜，角落里明国造的白瓷瓶温润如玉，瓶身绘有几朵淡梅，瓶中竹枝几根。

屋外满池枯荷，在秋风的摧残下折枝断茎，芦苇白如雪，庭院静穆空旷。

一袭黄褐袈裟的显如住持闭眼坐在蒲团上打坐。他身形微胖，有些伛偻，眉目慈祥，圆脸，如同一尊笑佛。

显如住持眉头紧锁，足利义昭已经被织田流放，浅井朝仓烟消云散，武田家督交替，包围网土崩瓦解。织田的处境如日中天。他不甘心，不甘心就这样放弃包围网，更不愿意臣服于织田。

往日两次包围网失败，他跟着掺和了这么多，没捞到什么大的好处。他想翻盘。

“既然足利失败了，那就靠自己。”跟着参与过两次反信长包围网，他也明白了这种回路，无非就是通过调略，让敌人的敌人成为自己的盟友，同仇敌忾对抗织田。首选是西国的毛利，他已派人赠送文书与厚礼给安国寺住持，可以联络的，还有杂贺众的头领铃木。甲斐的武田，家督相续的风波过去，必然会再度与织田反目，要密切注意那边的动静。天台宗的僧众，也得好好利用起来，显如的本愿寺是一向宗，他们素来觉得天台宗是在曲解佛典，双方之间，冲突是时有的。可是待到面临共同的敌人织田的时候，也只好搁置争议，共御佛敌。如有机会，可再度联合天台宗反抗信长，毕竟比叡山惨遭业火，天台宗定然是与织田血海深仇。

织田一旦做大，谁都不好过，织田早晚会打过来，不能坐以待毙。废黜将军、改朝换代之后，信长的心思已经昭然若揭，他所期望的，是整个天下。谁不想逐鹿天下，本愿寺亦然，斩除天下佛敌，让百姓心向佛国净土，被阿弥陀佛的光辉所笼罩，该是何等的大功德。

也要吸取经验教训，两次包围网的失败，看透了就是被各个击破。浅井、朝仓还有将军，他们没有“共同反对佛敌”的念力加持，只顾得自己的好处，不愿意帮别人。而他显如计划的包围网，有共同的利益为诱饵，又有对佛国乐土的信心支撑大家，必定上下团结如一，盟友竭诚相助。

脚步声声，沙弥为来客引路，是杂贺众的头领铃木重秀【5】拜访。铃木身躯魁梧，浓眉圆眼，蓄着蓬乱的络腮胡子，显得粗犷而不修边幅，右颊有一道刀疤。

“住持师父，也不知道织田何时要对长岛的事做个收尾，你们接下来怎么办？”

“还能怎么办？”显如反问，语气淡然。

铃木重秀略显失望：“反正我们杂贺众是坚决不投降织田的，我跟住持师父是老朋友，也能猜到，住持师父有一万个不愿意让佛敌得到天下。”

“这就对啦，我也想，没有了将军怕什么，我们干嘛不会自己弄一个包围网出来。你愿意加入吗？”显如住持和颜悦色，“我方有的是百姓拥护，织田算个什么，佛祖在我们这边，我们正义而无所畏惧。就让信长再尝尝上次长岛败退的痛苦。”

显如摊开纸卷，微笑地写着三段话，也是他们对一揆众的指导纲领。

“第一，凡不信我一向宗者，即是佛敌，应该下地狱，杀了他们是为了超度他们。”  
“第二，纵使杀千万人，也可成佛，杀佛敌千万，是大功德。”

“第三，绝对的服从，不要有任何怀疑，只要坚信自己能成佛，在战场上肝脑涂地之时，即是成佛之时。”【6】

显如踌躇满志，接下来就是让人告诉虔诚的百姓，织田的人都是佛敌，要消灭佛敌。别看一揆众连盔甲都没有，甚至拿农具当武器，他们能让任何一个大名苦于应付直至焦头烂额胆战心惊。百姓最大的好处就是人数众多而且很容易狂热，只要数个村落听了僧人的劝导，闹起一向一揆，很快就能连成片，蔓延到一座城，然后是一个郡，又是下一个，大名的整个领地就这样淹没在一揆的汪洋大海中。那些百姓踏着同伴的尸体，接连不断地冲上去挡住铁砲交替射击的子弹，挡住长枪队列的冲击，面临骑兵的冲锋也毫无惧色。就连妇女小孩，都知道用火油淋遍全身，举起火把冲入敌人的阵营。一揆众坚信，念诵佛号，与佛敌作战而死，将会往生极乐。

铃木重秀接过纸卷，默读一遍，小心翼翼合上收好。

“只要住持师父一句话，我们杂贺众就呼应住持师父，对抗信长暴政。”

（未完待续）

（光秀遇到安田国继，对方之后会成为他身边的重臣。本愿寺决定再次拉起包围网，信长将再次面对这样一个极其难对付也极其让他头疼的敌人）

注：

1、织田信秀，即信广、信长、信胜、阿市……的父亲

2、山鲸即猪肉，古时候日本有着类似天主教四旬斋的一套话术，把兽肉宣称为鱼或植物，就可以将其当作斋饭，譬如称鹿肉为枫叶，马肉为樱花，牛肉为药材。另外，填料烤狗肉是室町时代常见的肉食。南蛮胡椒，即辣椒，又称唐辛子。

3、安田，此处指安田国继，明智光秀手下的重臣，此处偶遇为本人杜撰。

4、杉谷善住坊，著名的刺客，曾经在金崎时堵截过信长，此处所提的刑罚，出自《信长公记》

5、铃木重秀，又名杂贺孙市，杂贺众头领，擅用铁砲。

6、这三条理论的出处，“纵杀千万人，也可成佛”，出自《叹异抄》，“不信即是恶”“绝对服从”出自《本愿寺莲如上人一代记闻书》（嗯，我也觉得挺那啥的）


	27. Chapter 27

二十七章：

“明智大人跟信广大人是好友呢。”玉誉清玉说着，观察着明智光秀的脸色。

光秀流畅地回答，“经常跟他共事，又都喜欢文学，他是个和善容易相处的人。”

“那么，可不可以麻烦您劝劝信广大人。”清玉认真地说，“在下看着他这一阵子总是恹恹的，挺担心他有什么心事。”

“你还是挺上心的。”

“毕竟这是我的本分。”

“听你这么一说，这一阵子我也觉得，他就好像背着这么重物前行似的，心事重重的样子，就是不知何故。也好，遇到了得跟他说说，要是真有什么难处，别只是自己想。”光秀沉思。

“那就有劳明智大人了。”清玉深深拜倒。

“你这孩子，真是忠心耿耿，你们这些侧近当差的，想必是被他温厚对待。”光秀端详着清玉瘦削的面容。

清玉摘下眼镜，郑重其事道，“信广大人是像菩萨似的好人。”

“像菩萨似的……”光秀喃喃。

“我不知道父母姓甚名谁，听人说，那年遍地饥圌荒，我那不幸的母亲想必也是在逃荒途中终于精疲力竭，以至于躺倒路边生下来我之后，就往生了。”清玉顿了顿，“是信广大人见到我觉得可怜，把我捡回来，照应多年，才有今天。”

“居然……是这样吗……”

“人都说，织田家的大公子领兵出征，却拿斗篷兜了个孩子回来。”清玉眨眼，仿佛亲眼看到过十几年前那一幕。

光秀想，自己小时候可没有遇到什么活菩萨，只有战争。如果说山贼的劫掠像梳子一样，那么官兵就像篦子一样，不仅仅烧杀抢掠，甚至连地里的稻子都要割走。火焰升起在村舍上方，村里的人如同虫豸般倒在刀剑之下，那是织布的亲戚，打猎的邻居，幸存的人再也没有欢笑，只有对死亡的恐惧。还有更让他难以忘怀的，被掳走的少女的灰眼睛里满是泪水，终日劳作脸上晒出的的酡圌红又让火焰熏黑。少女再也没有回来吗？还是死后被抛在路边，身形比纸还单薄。光秀的记忆在这里出现了奇妙的偏差，总觉得被丢弃在村口的不是已逝去的女子，而是残破的纸人形，给画上女子毫无血色的模样，她的眼睛大睁，空茫的白，那是没来得及点墨。阿鼻地狱里大概也会有这般景象，然而，这样的确是很美的，死亡与毁灭是极美的，死亡的静止自有一种生命所未有的美圌感，镌刻在记忆中。

长空万里，薄云几缕，夕阳闲淡，枯荷蜷缩在池塘中，已经被萧萧的秋风切得七零八落，淤泥下有莲藕在沉睡，水边的石块上落下白印，青苔泛出土黄色，岸边的梧桐树在秋日里老去。

“昨天下午碰见清玉跟兰丸，”织田信长对织田信广说，“正好没什么事，让他俩跟我说了几句话，这俩孩子，真是愈发的伶俐乖巧。”

信广欣慰，“都是好孩子。”

“当年，哥哥抱着清玉回家，我跑过去问，这是哥哥的孩子吗？”信长噗嗤笑出来，“结果呀，家里的下人，一时间还以为，哥哥是跟外面的什么姑娘有了孩子。有人嚼舌根说，哥哥可真有能耐，自己还是个半大孩子，却弄出来个小娃娃。”

“记得记得。”信广跟着笑，“一晃许多年过去，清玉也长成少年啦。”

“清玉，还有兰丸，让他们再历练个几年，会成为顶好的奉行。到那也该是天下平定的时候，有的是奉行发挥才干的地方。”

“像清玉一样遭遇的孩子，数不胜数，可是我仅仅救下来清玉。待到乱世终结，天下静谧，海晏河清，也就不会有太多的饥馑与灾荒。就算天命不可违，神佛动怒让某地有了灾荒，要是集结全天下的余力去帮助那个地方，也就不至于那么多人圌妻离子散，流离失所。”

庭院里安静异常，间或有风拂枯草的簌簌。

“集结天下的余力去帮助灾荒之地……集结天下之力……叫全天下链接起来……”信长念叨，“这是个很好的思路，或许可以推及治国的其他方面。”

“我听南蛮人说，有些地方的王，拥有这国的所有领地，地方并非由世袭守护而是由规定任期的官吏来管理，官吏由王发放俸禄，地方税收交给王，有事必上奏王来决断。”

“我也有所耳闻，倘若这样的话，地方事态紧急也无法自行决断，难免贻误时机。再加上，要让兵权归地方，当大名可比拿俸禄舒坦，假设归中央，兵戈之事就等着互相推诿吧，左右不如意。”信长饶有兴致，“南蛮人还有明国人的治国书籍，我都得找来看一看，指不定能找到什么合适的路子参考。”

信长扶额，“据松永讲，明国有一种人，教授的课业，可以让人学了就忠于君臣之礼，不再存下克上之心。我的考虑是，是人或多或少都有下克上之心，却一万个不愿意让自己的部下搞什么下克上，那些人所谓的劝诫不再下克上，只是对部下，而非对自身，这样一层层一级级下来，实在是想不通。又或者，我们并非明国人，所以无法圌像明国人那样思考。”

“好像是什么，明国人觉得天下是朝廷的天下，普天之下皆是朝廷所领，事无巨细皆听朝廷所言，所以才会有这种劝诫。”信广嘀咕，“这还得了，朝廷怎么做得这种事。”

枯叶打在窗棂上，清脆的一声。

信长目光游移，似在思量，忽然冒出一番话，“按传教士说的，南蛮诸国如何行圌事，叫全天下链接起来，集合天下之力，还有一个途径。”

“什么途径？”

“金银。”信长语速渐快，“甘蔗喜热，就算是幕府下令，苦寒之地的奥羽也长不出来甘蔗。商人逐利，可以把萨摩的蔗糖运到奥羽。以此类推，天下之力亦可以为金银而集结。想那南蛮商客，也是为金银而奔走于整个地球。”

“什么是……地球……”信广疑惑。

“这个世界，其实是个巨型圆球，开船从伊势港出发往东，历经数年时日，最终也能回到日本，早就有南蛮船长如此试验过。至于为什么看上去地面是平的，因为地球实在太大。”信长像小孩子一样洋洋得意，“弗洛伊斯先生告诉我的。”

“原来是这样啊……南蛮人太有学问。天下平定之后，也会有更多的南蛮人愿意过来，到时候我要是有余力办个校塾，让各家的孩童们多学南蛮知识。”信广陷入畅想。

信长会意点头，“待到天下统一，这各地的历书，怎么也得用同一本，钱币，也必须铸成一个模样，道路就更不用说。”

日暮风疾，落叶声如雨下。

“我上次与十兵卫喝酒时，他还开玩笑说，天下统一了，就搭船去南蛮看看有什么稀奇。”

“哥哥与十兵卫的交情也不错嘛。”信长话锋一转，他想起光秀，光秀是个顶有上进心的人，无论筑城还是带兵，勤快又有条理，只不过有时候话语过于诚惶诚恐，他忍不住想拉近与光秀的距离。他还记得光秀那次醉酒之时热切的眼神，倚靠向他的肩头，紧抓圌住他的衣袖不放，让他差点以为光秀会有些什么不得了的心事。然而，还是他多虑了。听光秀的话音，光秀是过分执着于年少时的美好记忆，放不下心里的那位姑娘，酩酊大醉又听闻悲恋歌谣，遂感之于心。如此看来，信长愈发觉得这种事着实无趣，他不会再去寻思。

“有闲工夫当然跟朋友们混在一起喝酒作歌，近江越前不是皆已妥当嘛。”

“近江越前都服服帖帖，也接了阿市回家，可是阿市……”信长说到这里顿住叹息，“她的癫狂一天天严重下去，连南蛮大夫都束手无策。”

侍从过来，“信长大人，花屋夫人【1】求见您。”

“不见。”

“可是，她说，如果您不见她，就跟她说清楚，让她投井还是自刎。”

信长咋舌，“又来这一套了，不见。”

“万一花屋夫人真有什么要紧的事呢。”信广劝道。

“从她说为什么死的不是我那时候起，最好就是不相见。”信长摆手。

信广提议，“要不要把阿市送过去跟她住一块，让娘俩叙叙旧，或许对阿市的病情好一些。”

岐阜，城下町。

“在下前日不知大人身份，多有冒犯。”安田国继彬彬有礼。

“你小子，前途无量啊，”明智光秀和颜悦色，“我已经跟管人事的说了，以后，就跟着我吧。”

“谢主公！”安田拜倒，“在下必肝脑涂地。”

“你且随我回坂本，自有差事安排，务必尽职尽责，功名利禄少不得你，在人前也能风风光光。”光秀拽安田站起来，拍拍他的肩膀，笑眯眯递给他一小袋银钱，“这是给你的安家费，去找她吧。”

“在下！感激不尽！”安田接过沉甸甸的银钱，眼中泛出泪花。

伊势，长岛。

显如住持身披重甲站在高处，四周有白衣僧兵拱卫，他双手合十，低头默念，缓缓抬头，神色肃穆，声如洪钟：“南无阿弥陀佛！”

“南无阿弥陀佛！”一揆众高声呼应。

“兄弟姐妹们，你们要记住，只有我佛才是唯一慈悲的，只有我们才是真正被佛祖选中的人，可是有的人，受了波旬的蛊惑，对佛祖发出妄言，甚至污蔑我们是异端。”

人群嘈杂起来。

显如住持的声调越来越激昂，“诸位兄弟姐妹！那织田信长妄图阻止大家念佛，阻挠大家创建佛国乐土，那么，织田算是什么？”

不知是谁发出一声尖锐的回应：“是佛敌！”

“对，是佛敌！”“是真正的佛敌！”人们一个接一个高喊。

“大家都是兄弟姐妹，大伙儿可要好好记住，凡不信我一向宗者，皆是佛敌，皆是恶人。”显如住持清清嗓子，铿锵有力地问道，“所以，大家该怎么做？”

一揆众群情激奋，挥舞手中简易的武器，“消灭佛敌！”

眼见越前、若狭、近江已平定，织田信长决定处理伊势的遗留问题，抽调三地的军士，一齐开拔长岛。为避免重蹈上次败退的覆辙，信长吩咐佐久间信盛做好调略事宜，给钱也好许诺地皮画饼也罢，恩威并重，收拢附近的地头与豪商。又联络大凑的会合众，调拨伊势水军来协助织田。

织田于九月二十四日发兵数万，前往北伊势，当日在大垣城落脚，翌日赶往太田城着阵。

二十六日已突入长岛，在西别所与一揆众正面交锋。

僧兵擂响战鼓，一揆端起长枪，冒着铁砲队霰圌弹【2】的压制往前冲。前头的人中弹倒地，后头就有更不要命的人补上，哪怕是用十几条人命换一个武者的首级，在他们眼里，也是值得的。

羽柴秀吉亲自赶到阵前，指挥自己的队伍抵御蜂拥的敌人。不出几个时辰，战事出现转机，难以击破的城砦被拿下，敌人被斩获的首级亦为数不少。

信长带领一支队伍往东别所开进，路上遭遇小股的一揆。蹊跷的是，这次遇到的敌人，恰到好处地表明了乌合之众这个词的含义。他们被迎头而来的一阵排枪吓破了胆，连武器与旗帜都仓皇丢弃，抛下同伴的尸体，退潮似的溃逃。

孱弱的女人怀抱孩子，体力不支落到了最后，跌跌撞撞几步，摔倒在地。

“我实在是走不动了，求各位老爷开开恩。”女人惊慌失措支撑起身子，想哭又不敢。

有几名武者动了恻隐之心，向信长请示。

信长点头默许，勒马停住，不近不远地看着。

一个武者放下铁砲，慢慢走向女人。

“也真是的，带着这么小的孩子，跟着一揆晃悠个什么。”

“谢谢老爷开恩！谢谢。”女人不住地磕头。

武者凑过去，心中想起自己在家乡的妻儿，正试图帮忙抱起孩子。

“南无阿弥陀佛！”女人的手里突然多了一支火镰。

“嘭——”火圌药炸开的震响。

武者的身躯被巨大的冲击撕成两截，血肉模糊。

马匹扬起前蹄，惊出嘶鸣，精致修剪的鬃毛在气流中抖动。

信长猛地勒紧缰绳，神色凝重，扬起的沙砾土块打在他身上，胀麻从耳中传来，刹那间什么也听不到。

母衣众挥刀策马，急急围过来。

“原来如此。”信长冷笑。

此后直到东别所降伏也没出什么岔子，信长命令佐久间、蜂屋、丹羽、羽柴四位指挥白山城攻略。羽柴秀吉着实好算计，既然白山城难以攻陷，就算好方向，挖地道通往矢倉【3】支柱，将火圌药置于其下点燃，不仅出其不意，破坏力也是巨大。果不其然，爆炸中灰飞烟灭的矢倉，对守军构成了极大的威慑。

“不好！地头们，纷纷反水。”传令兵浑身是伤，拼尽全力挤出这句话，说完就一头栽倒，再没有爬起来。

这道凶讯，仿佛一条冷蛇，攀上众人背后。

佐久间双膝一软，“臣罪该万死！”

“现在不是处罚你的时候。”信长瞥一眼佐久间。

羽柴秀吉慌忙进言，“整个长岛，看样子无法一举击破。”

“敌人也有长进，更加难缠。”前田利家附和。

“进退两难……不甘心，又能怎么办。”信长压低了声音，站起来，拍拍袖甲上的尘土，扬起采配，“全军听令，撤退。”

既然地头反水，之前筹划的返程道路已无法擅闯，只能通过多艺山的山谷行军。极为狭窄的通路在崇山峻岭之间蜿蜒，左侧是草木繁茂的幽山，右侧是深不见底的谷壑，柏树横亘，巨石斜裂，急湍奔腾，河岸被大片芦苇覆盖。再没有别的通路可以回去，为今之计仅有硬着头皮尽快行进。

飞沙走石，秋风飕飕，拖来重重暗云。

织田的军队通过多艺山口撤退，一揆众见状，知时机恰好，穷追不舍。沿途山上早有弓箭手和杂贺众铁砲精兵埋伏守株待兔，铅弹箭矢如雨落下，兵卒们持盾抵挡，以铁砲还击。

天色沉沉，重云低湿，四周的山峦没入黑暗。

山上的伏兵不知人数多少，一揆的追兵更是奋不顾身。织田的队伍需提防冷枪暗箭，队尾又遭追兵拖住，士气愈发低落，先前胜败的态势逆转。以毛屋猪介为首的越前降臣为表忠心，请缨断后。

阴云迎雨，冷雨疏疏，濡圌湿路旁的枯枝。

光秀心想，这下糟糕透顶，上次出兵长岛，突逢暴雨中伏，狼狈不堪败退的场面还历历在目。待到雨再大些，火圌药打湿，铁砲派不上用场，这该如何应对。

马蹄在泥水中踯躅，难以攀上斜斜的山路。光秀回望远处，一向宗的旗帜高举，漫山遍野的敌人像蚂蚁一样涌来，黑压压的。

昏天黑地，雨势愈急。

轰隆由远而近，奇怪晚秋为何有鸣雷，原来是巨石自山巅滑落，光秀身边的几名兵士躲避不及，被滚石带入涧底。

惨叫盖过雨声，一个步卒被碎石击断胳膊，白森森的骨茬，鲜血喷涌在泥地上。

“主公小心！”光秀的家臣沟尾茂朝跃来，挥刀格开冷箭。

“继续前进。”光秀感觉寒气透过铁甲，冷雨顺着缝隙淌入铠下，衬衣【4】吸满了雨水，沉甸甸，彻骨的冷弥漫周圌身，手脚麻木。他现在心中只想到信长，他必须要去找信长，他必须知道信长在那里，这念头同上次一模一样。

“遵命。”沟尾生怕光秀听不到一般大喊，“得跟上大殿【5】的队伍。”

追兵的气焰比雨势还猛烈，喊杀声，战鼓声，无不让人肝胆俱裂。战马不前，风声鹤唳，胆战心惊，此时任凭谁也阻止不了队伍的溃逃。

兵卒的脚步愈发凌圌乱，早忘了军纪，甚至一窝蜂挤上窄道，没命似的奔走。

泥浆挟裹石块，从山巅冲下，山涧水位上涨，激流怒吼。

毕竟败退过一次，为避免重蹈覆辙，织田做了更多准备，然而，本愿寺领导的一向一揆亦是准备充分，上次放织田逃回尾张，这次预备来一手瓮中捉鳖。

绕过山坳，迎面是以逸待劳的僧兵，他们在此堵截织田，与追击的一揆众前后呼应。

一支鹰羽重矢朝着信长飞来，风雨减弱了箭矢的冲力，只是打在肘部盔甲的缝隙处挂住，没有刺得更深。

他拽下箭矢，喀嚓拗成两段。

利箭破空，击向信长背后，狠狠撞上铁甲，箭杆折断落地。

暴雨带来的阻碍并不仅仅针对织田，杂贺众的火器亦无法使用，箭矢难以瞄准。再加上，双方皆有可能在雨中迷失方向。

马蹄踏过被污泥糊住的暗红色残肢，踏过被丢弃的旗帜。

冷雨浸泡着伤口，人们被冻得迈不开步子。

铺天盖地的冻雨下，途中随处可见有士卒因寒冷倒毙。有多少人自村落城镇走出，踌躇满志揣着功名利禄之梦，可惜梦幻泡影，竟中断于此地。

九死一生逃出长岛，光秀身边只余二十几骑，狼狈得如同败退粟津的木曾义仲。

前方不远处的旗杆上，木瓜旗湿漉漉耷圌拉，还有南蛮篼马印【6】，仍倔强高举。

“明智日向守光秀，归阵！”光秀说完才察觉自己的嗓音嘶哑得陌生。

“主公！”光秀把想喊的“信长”吞入喉咙，“主公啊！”

“你们几个，都回来了。”信长满腔疲惫，声音微弱。他翻身下马，光秀看到他浑身水淋淋，脸色惨白，嘴唇发青。

“有点冷……”信长眼前一黑，靠在光秀身上，“十兵卫，帮我卸甲。”

光秀除去他的篼，手指触及对方额头，滚烫。

“叫大夫过来！”

（未完待续）

注：1、花屋夫人，信长、信行、秀行、信包、阿市、大野姬的母亲

2、当时的确有霰圌弹。

3、当时的一种防御工事。

4、日本传统铠下着，常见立领对襟窄袖形制，源于西洋衬衣，所以，如果有人一开始把衬衣当铠下着穿，也是说得通的。

5、大殿，当时对主公的主公的称呼。

6、马印，武将的专属logo

还有就是关于破甲的问题，其实盔甲这玩意，在古时候战场上还是特别有用的，当时日本的盔甲，贵的钢板便宜的厚革。现实中的刀剑箭矢，根本不会像某些电视上那样，“砰”一声很轻易就穿透铁甲，说白了，这些东西基本上就不是专门用来破）甲的。另外，当时板甲还没从欧洲传入日本。附：盔甲防护力表格，日本铁砲功率表格（日本战国常见为六匁筒）


	28. Chapter 28

第二十八章：  
转眼已至隆冬。  
明智光秀策马，从坂本赶往岐阜。  
薄暮萧萧，冻云惨淡，关河冷落。光秀回头，极目远方，群山覆雪千里，与天地连成苍茫一片。  
乌鸦扑动翅膀，疾飞过树梢。  
光秀心中生出寂寥，“此时此刻，不知信长又在做什么。”  
到达岐阜御馆的时候，暮色正浓，门口已燃起火把，壁垣映着积雪的反光。  
光秀说明来意，劳烦通报一声，稍事歇息之后，沿着渡廊，前往庭院深处。  
拐角处有小孩子在说笑，原来是冬姬跟鹤千代。  
“十兵卫呀，”冬姬像大人一样打量着光秀，“你来拜见我父亲？”  
“是的，在下想探望一下他。”  
冬姬指着光秀，对鹤千代说，“这个人就是十兵卫，就是他把我从甲斐接过来的。”  
“我作为保护公主的骑士，谢谢你把公主接回来。”鹤千代脱帽，像南蛮人致谢那样一本正经地躬身。  
“谁让你保护呀！”冬姬嘟嘴，脸颊泛红。  
沿着长廊再行几十步，钟声的余韵回荡在庭院，眼前门扇绘有月下枫叶渡桥，方才侍者说的，就是这里。光秀抖抖衣袖，毕恭毕敬，唤道，“主公……明智十兵卫求见。”  
“大人这个时间不见客。”门被拉开，侍女大大方方回礼，隐约有琴声飘来。  
背后传来脚步声。  
“十兵卫，被挡住了吗？”冬姬调皮地注视光秀。  
光秀点点头，以求助的目光看着冬姬。  
冬姬推开纸门，“父亲！阿冬来看你啦！”  
门后两名侍女拜倒，“公主，您轻一点。”  
踱进深处，琴声清越，冬姬拽开最后一道纸门。  
七枝烛台对镜，缥缈的烟缕被掷上天花板，大键琴旁，小野阿通埋头演奏。  
信长自卧榻起身，推一推堆叠的貂裘褥子。  
他穿着素袄，没戴冠帽，赤脚踩上地毯。  
“父亲，我下午有认真练习薙刀，还跟鹤千代一起吃蜂蜜蛋糕。”冬姬仰起脸，愉快地说。  
“晚上可不要去玩雪，”信长捏捏冬姬的鼻子，“仔细着凉。”  
光秀匍匐跪拜，“主公……”  
“十兵卫真是狡猾，让这孩子领你进来。这么冷的天，是有何事？”  
“在下……就是想来给您请个安，没有别的事儿。”  
“我也歇了够久，不如跟十兵卫说说话。”琴声稍有停顿，信长招手，“继续弹。卧病有些时日，也算痊愈，还得仔细将养，没法去冬猎。”  
光秀附和，“也得见见天日。”  
侍女抱来圆凳。  
“鹤千代的晚祷也该结束了，那我走咯。”冬姬笑嘻嘻，一转眼开溜。  
信长目送冬姬远去。  
两人聊了几句，光秀忽然意识到，在话语的内容上集中注意力，对自己来说是一件困难的事。比起谈话的内容本身，他更在意的是信长。他小心翼翼地控制着自己的眼神，不要让信长看出来，自己正忍不住直勾勾盯着他，更不要流露出一丝一毫攫取的目光。  
信长的手抚上脖颈，拨开垂落的几根发丝。光秀想，如果扼住，扼住这白皙的脖颈的话。这是控制欲的极致表达，自己可以决定他能得到的，随意剥夺他拥有的，连空气也是。手掌压住他的喉头，让他体会到生命从身体里慢慢抽离的绝望，这样完全掌控一个人的生死，是有意思的。  
还想拧断信长的手足，不仅是他真正的手足，还有，像手足一般的，那些重臣。  
信长流转的眼波随意扫过烛台与镜面。光秀记了那么多年的，这双好看的眉眼。让光秀感到煎熬的是，这双眼睛怎么可能只看他，大多数时候会看别人，会看他不知道的远方，会睥睨万事万物，会闪现出鹰一般阴鸷的眼神。不好，这样不好，为什么不能让信长只看他一个人，一双眼里，一颗心里，只有他。他甚至想，使这么美丽的眼睛不再看向别人，最好的方法就是，抠挖出来，咬碎嚼烂，破坏，毁灭。  
不止是眼睛，光秀想要信长全部的骨血，还有肌肤，想要拆开，嚼碎，吞吃入肚，就像对待无上美味的食物一样。这才是配得上极致的爱的，唯一表达方式，让两个人彻底合二为一。  
他知道，信长是君，他是臣。但是他也清楚地知道，他的渴望，不是匍匐，不是对等，而是颠倒位置，对信长予取予夺。他只有自己不断努力，有朝一日，待到他能掌控信长的命运之时，待他成为信长的主人之时，他会把自己表达的爱的方式，一股脑儿都展现出来。  
光秀深信不疑的是，在这天底下，别人对爱的体悟，怎么会有他那么深重。所以，别人不仅不可能猜到他的想法，退一万步讲，哪怕是他自己说出来，别人也全然无法理解。身边的人，同僚，所谓的好友，哪可能会对所爱之人有如此浓烈的感情。就算是因为见识到他不小心的手忙脚乱，而一度心生疑窦，也没有揣测到他究竟在想什么，在想谁。那些人都是愚钝的，都是不够深情的，别说想法与他一样，就算冒出来一丁点类似的的念头，也是绝无可能。正是因为如此，并没有人想过光秀平静的外表下，可能隐藏着多么激烈的热爱，逞论察觉到其思虑。在这一点来看，他是孤独的，可他小心翼翼掩藏还不够，怎么可能需要旁人理解。  
几日后，年终宴席举行。  
长夜开宴，大厅里布置的富丽堂皇，装饰有华美流苏的御帘，织绣的厚重帷幔，牙雕摆件搁在案几。天花板上描金绘出的天人，形貌在熏香的肥满烟气中扭曲。  
缓步出来的信长穿着一身南蛮大礼服。黑色天鹅绒帽子，饰有蓬松的羽毛，帽针顶上是一个精致的南蛮鱼尾海神，它是由一整颗形状不规则的大珍珠，被金线巧妙地箍起来，以小颗的海蓝宝石与祖母绿点缀构成。长长的红天鹅绒披肩拖到地上。夸张的拉夫领边缘饰以层叠的蕾丝，深蓝色外衣上，由金丝连缀着珍珠宝石，凑出繁花与飞鸟的图案，切口南瓜袖，织金的明亮袖口，衣角坠有水滴形珍珠。墨绿色绸缎腰带打了个波浪结。白色丝绸紧身裤袜上有银丝穿插绣出的藤蔓暗纹。鞋尖各一朵绢制的蔷薇，水晶充作蔷薇上的露滴。  
他走路慢悠悠，手里拄着乌木的雕金头手杖。  
信长所说的，无非就是这一年多亏了诸位，今后要更加努力，展望天下统一之类的话。  
光秀的目光在信长身上游移，他可真是捯饬得花团锦簇，这样一副打扮，满是珠宝的华贵衣服才是主体，人只是个陪衬，不过，无论什么衣服，也掩盖不了信长的光辉。  
侍从托起披肩下摆，跟在信长身后走入里屋，手脚麻利地帮他把衣服换成较为轻松的肩衣袴。  
“这南蛮人的大礼服，比束带还重，幸好只是穿一次露个面。”信长自己动手拆下吊袜带。  
侍从小仓帮信长褪掉袖箍，“这套衣服说是做了半年呢。”  
大厅中，侍者端着菜肴托盘，在案几之间敏捷穿梭。光秀几天前已看过菜单，依稀记得几样。章鱼与鳗鱼打头，还有醋渍时蔬。第二批就是牡蛎海老等等，接着白身鱼寿司，软壳蟹天妇罗，烧鲈鱼。就如此一拨一拨地上。后来上到主菜有烤鲑鱼，牛煲，鹿肉炙，海参与笋干做的杂煮，山鲸什么的是不可或缺。紧跟着是狸汤还有咖喱炖鹌鹑，煮汤的食材不止这些。收尾是柿子和几种他叫不出名字的南蛮水果，切块用醴酪拌匀，佐以各色南蛮小甜品。  
林林总总二三十样菜。窗外晚来大雪纷纷，暖炉烧得热乎乎，此时就菜下酒，最为适宜。  
不知何时，信长已回到宴席之中，端起小盏祝酒，“来，各位，尽情饮酒。”  
光秀看着简装的信长，方才信长打扮得花团锦簇的样子，仍然在他的脑海中挥之不去。他不敢再多喝了，上次喝醉已无法收拾，这次万万不可喝得沉醉，微醺就足矣。  
烈酒划过喉咙，烧灼五脏六腑。如果心事重重的话，就算一丁点酒，也会让人烂醉如泥，酒只不过是个让人流露真情的契机。  
这一年发生了不少大事，武田病死，将军追放，浅井朝仓彻底消灭，敌人分崩离析。家臣们皆是放松心情，毫无拘束，沉浸在年终的玩乐中。至于信长，他素来是有节制的人，不会多食，每样菜只碰一点点。  
酒过三巡，信长离席歇息，众人把最后一点规矩抛在脑后。这边厢，几名同僚簇拥着羽柴秀吉，摇晃他的肩膀，“听说你打近江时得到几个女人，你老婆跑到主公的书房里大闹。”催他细细讲。  
那边厢，泷川一益猛拍桌面，“不不不，前田才是我们当中最勇猛的人。”他爆出狂笑，“他老婆，十二岁就生了个女儿。”  
织田信广辗转于诸位之间，到处劝酒。信广似乎很喜欢跟家臣们说话，更喜欢跟每个人一一饮酒，这样带给他一种轻松感，话语也活泼起来。  
光秀注意到，信广的身形，如此瘦削单薄。  
“十兵卫，祝来年官运亨通。”  
光秀回两句客套话，接过酒盏一饮而尽。信广明显喝得有点多，两腮酡红，他从前去居酒屋，不会如此放任自己。现在他这样，是彻底恣意的缘故，抑或是，他有什么心事吗？  
信广挨着光秀，吃力地坐下，“嘿嘿，十兵卫呀，跟我回洛中去吧。”  
“你醉了……”光秀的手有意无意抚上信广的面庞，脸颊发烫。  
看着信广的面庞，他不由自主思量，哪里与信长相似。  
蓦地，他明白，为何自己每次看到信广，脑海里都会浮现出替代品这个概念。  
也许是潜意识里想让他做一个替代品，但是心底的执念又在阻止自己，觉得替代品，徒增烦恼罢。  
他竭力地在信广的脸上寻找，跟信长不一样的地方。  
眉眼，鼻梁，嘴巴，下颌。  
他们不一样，他们还是相像。  
烧酒上头，热烈的气氛感染，光秀看东西也有些迷迷糊糊，信广的面容，恍惚间，与他记忆里信长的面容，隐隐约约重叠在了一块。  
哪怕只有一层轮廓相似，也都是相似的。  
然而，也是不相似的，面前是名为信广的男人，不是信长。  
光秀计上心来，他甚至飞速地考虑事后如何收场。  
一定可以的。  
“继续喝，多喝呗。”光秀递酒盏给信广。  
信广把烧酒灌进喉咙，又接过光秀递来的另一杯。  
一杯又一杯，他是真的醉了。  
醉到有口难言，醉到前仰后合，醉到不知道自己流泪，更不会去擦拭。  
光秀扶信广起身，他招呼来两个侍从，“有没有空房间，我扶着他去歇息。”  
“让我们来吧。”侍从回复，伸手去搀扶信广。  
光秀递过去一个酒壶，“不必了，大过年的，你们也休息休息。”  
侍从放心地走开。  
光秀扶着信广，踉跄过悠长的渡廊，信广烂醉如泥，迈步也费力，光秀索性横抱起信广。  
比他预想中要轻许多。  
信广的头颅靠在光秀肩头，口中呼出的气息扑上光秀的脖子，痒痒的。他的手无力垂下，随着光秀的走动，无意识地触碰对方的腿部。他就快要陷入酣睡。  
宴乐的声音远去，光秀推开房门，把信广轻轻放于寝具上。  
满足的快意，洋溢在光秀心头。  
信广身上熏衣用的伽罗香气，与酒气掺和成暗昧不明的香味，充盈了狭小的房间。  
观察四周无人，光秀回身，闭紧房门，转身盘坐，端详信广的面庞。  
屋外积雪的反光冷冷清清，幽幽照进昏暗的屋内。  
窗棂的影子落在信广身上，仿佛是无形中的禁锢。  
光秀俯下身子，鼻尖与信广的鼻尖相触，一丝冰凉。他屏住呼吸，像一个的江洋大盗，欣赏自己冒险掠得的蓬莱玉枝。  
他生怕信广突然自沉醉中清醒，未到十拿九稳之时，人如果贪婪过分的话，就真真无法收场。  
“大隅守大人！”光秀轻声呼唤。  
信广嘴唇动了动，嘟嘟囔囔，听不懂说什么。  
光秀再唤，“大隅守大人……”  
信广打嗝，喷出一口酒气。  
“信广！”光秀大胆地试探，用这四个音节。  
信广没有反应。  
万籁俱寂。  
墙壁上清晰地印出他的影子，轮廓模糊。  
他把信广的手放到身侧。  
“嗯哼”信广扁扁嘴，不愿睁眼。  
光秀的心止不住地跳，他的手在颤抖，喜悦的泪水自眼角滴落。  
他念叨“信长、信长、信长”，就只有这一个名字。  
两只手往下，伸向信广的衣带。  
“哇啊！哇啊！”乌鸦凄厉的叫声响起在窗外。  
光秀震悚起来，他瑟瑟发抖，惊惶地望向窗户，双手颤抖不听使唤。  
没事的，不会有事，他对自己说。  
他继续抽解衣带。他那双慌乱，笨拙的手啊。  
光秀吻向信广的脖颈，吮吸此处的肌肤。  
“呼啦”有飞鸟撞上窗户。  
光秀撒手，胸膛里心咚咚直跳。他深吸气，不要紧张。  
衣物摩挲，“沙沙、沙沙”。  
除此之外再无别的声息。  
一念间，又是这般思虑。  
此时此刻，信长在做什么。  
不，他怀里抱着的就是信长，把怀中人的这副模样，看作信长，想成信长。  
信广的眼睛半开半合，光秀托起他的下巴，伸出舌尖，轻触他的睫毛，舌尖灵巧地拨动眼睑，舔向眼球。  
察觉到不适，信广挤眼，无意识往光秀怀里扎。  
至少现在，怀中的人是属于自己的。前所未有的充实感随着泪水盈溢。  
光秀并不是要表达他以为的迷恋，最初也是最后的极致迷恋，除非咬烂嚼碎拆吃下腹不能一展心意。  
而是只能暂且纾解一下自己的愁思，仅此而已。臂弯里的人，是替代品，在一件替代品面前思考这么多，是可笑的。他提醒自己，替代品是纾解一时之物，是还未得到真正想要的东西时的，一个权宜之计。  
竹取物语里，冒充蓬莱玉枝的凡物被揭露，作伪的火鼠裘噼啪作响毁于烈焰。  
光秀在信广耳边呢喃，信长。  
信长。  
他不住地说着整个名字，织田信长。  
似乎让自己也相信，这是他朝思暮想的信长，完完全全任他摆布的信长。  
信长。  
与信长相似的。  
信长。  
属于他的。  
信长。  
光秀声声急切，双臂把信广搂得越来越紧。一股热情迸发，像火山熔岩聚集，往薄弱地带猛冲，寻找着突破口。  
信广扭动身子，嘴里像含了棉絮，结结巴巴呼喊：  
“信长……”  
却也是带了哭腔。  
光秀一哆嗦，听清了那四个音。信长，信广，皆为四个音节，末尾两音不同，他不会听错。  
信广还没醒酒，只是醉话，翌日他也不会记得。  
只是，为什么，说的是信长呀。  
“信长啊——”信广的声音，是堆积了不知多少年的叹息，悲凉彻骨。  
在叹息声中，光秀明白了一些东西，隐秘于心的，不可言说的寂寥。  
光秀终于明白，原来信广心底隐藏了何等别样的感情。  
于是他刹那间顿住。  
居然是信广，为什么是信广。  
真是莫大的冷笑话。  
信广虽酩酊大醉，心尖念念信长。而光秀自己，何尝不是念信长而不得，浓稠的思念浇灌感知，将信广充作信长。  
酸楚与嫉妒交织升腾，如一重厚厚的妖雾，包围了光秀的心，冻结成一根千年万年无法融化的冰柱，狠狠扎入心头血肉。  
光秀笃定，信长是自己的所有物，任何人不得染指。只要是有人觊觎信长，他就满心希望那人身首异处，碾作肉泥。  
嫉妒零落尘土，抽芽长叶，花苞名为仇恨。  
不知不觉间，光秀的双手已搭在信广的脖颈，指尖触及跃动的血脉。  
倘若稍稍用力……  
不行，还不是时候，要忍耐，“十兵卫，你连这也忍不了。”他唾骂自己，“别意气用事功亏一篑。”  
恨意，嫉妒，替代品，纷乱的思绪如同瀑布奔流，简直要将他活活逼疯。他不知自己的神情已经扭曲得可怕，勉强拉起嘴角，作出一个仿佛乌鸦天狗的不祥笑容。  
他埋头，目光恰好落在信广脸上。  
信广的眉眼，有几分像信长，轮廓，有几分像信长。  
绝好的替代品，与真品相仿的赝品天青茶盏，用过几次，砸碎便是。  
还是要完成自己在宴席上就计划好的事。  
他无法自制地凝视信广的面容，任凭妒恨与情阛欲的云翳遮蔽自己的双眼。  
屋外，朔风穿梭于树林间，一会儿挠动枝头，一会儿横冲直撞。风势渐渐猛烈，挤入狭窄的枝叶间，狂乱穿梭，一阵高过一阵，树枝瑟瑟发抖，无力摆脱风的纠缠。蓦地。朔风偃旗息鼓，不久自平地而起，换了个角度突入，枝叶在狂风的摧拉下剧烈颤抖，无力停止。旋风沿着树干扑上，迸出雪粒，击在抖动不已的树梢，泼泼洒洒。  
（未完待续）


	29. Chapter 29

第二十九章：

隆冬夤夜，道路延伸向远方。明智光秀策马奔驰，眼前掠过积雪的旱田、驿站檐下昏暗的提灯。

明月下落，黑魆魆的阴影里，荒凉的村镇稍微露出来一点轮廓。

前方一星火光，来自路边的窄小民居。

光秀驻足下马，望见窗内灯火微暗，窗外柏树的影子映在雪地上。

他走近叩门，心中暖意涌现，仿佛放下了世间挂碍，莫非这就是自己该来的地方。

门栓被拉开，面孔模糊的少女手擎油灯，屋里有一架纺车，搭了半匹布。

“十兵卫。”冰凌破碎一般的声音。

“你是谁人？怎么知道我的名字。”光秀温柔地说。

“我都快认不出来十兵卫了。”少女咯咯笑，走近十兵卫，踮脚，捧着他的脸，“十兵卫长成了大人呢。”

她垂下软绵绵的手，转身。

光秀不由自主地随她走进屋内，在草垫上盘腿而坐。少女挨着他，也坐下了。

暖融融的灯光下，光秀垂头，昏昏欲睡，随手一拂，再次触及少女的指尖。

无血无肉，冰凉的骨节。

“呜哇！”光秀立起拔刀，“你是谁！”

少女满脸喜悦，她的眼窝窈陷下去，掉出蛆虫，“难道十兵卫，不认识我了？”

光秀挥刀砍向少女，“滚开！你这可怖的妖物！”

尖叫，尖叫。

光秀定睛一看，自己方才砍中的是纺车。

如同烟雾似的轻盈的少女，冷冷清清地笑着，在茅屋上方飘飘荡荡。光秀不住地劈砍她，却只是徒劳。

他胆战心惊，被不可名状的恐惧包围，自己注定会被这妖物吞噬。

“十兵卫，你终将失去所恋慕之人。不，你根本没有真正得到过，何谈失去？”

“喝啊！”光秀没有搭理她的话，孤注一掷地跳起，重重砍下。

闭眼又睁眼，少女，茅屋，灯火，统统不在，光秀意识到自己正站在无边无际的雪原。

月光下躺倒在眼前的，是死掉的少女，风吹动她的头发，她的身上覆了一层薄薄的雪。

刹那间，光秀想起来，这是他遥远记忆中的少女，单薄得像纸人形，毫无血色的模样，静美到极致的死亡。

“腾……”光秀坐起来，睁眼环顾四周，天光明丽，冬日难得的晴好天气。

他拍拍脑袋，竟然被噩梦骇成这样。

信广在他身边睡着，猫儿一般侧躺蜷缩。似乎被他刚才的动作惊扰，正要醒来。

是的，还有这件事需要解决。

光秀眼神里带着温柔，俯向半梦半醒的信广，抚摸他的头发，吻他的额头。

“啊呀！”信广着实被吓得不轻，他瞪大眼睛，挣扎推开光秀，骤然跳起，“十兵卫，怎么回事！”

光秀望着信广，此时眼神里要有不解，也要带点惊异，他觉得自己应该装得很像。

“昨晚上你喝醉了”光秀不好意思地说，“我送你躺下歇息，你一直搂着我不撒手，还说什么……你恋慕我，”他顿了顿，“所以，那种事，请求我与你……你不记得了？”他的目光躲躲闪闪，“还要说的就是，其实，我其实……也对你，有恋慕……”

信广不住地眨眼，面颊抽动，非哭非笑。身上残留的感觉已经告诉他发生了什么，更何况还有疼痛隐隐袭来。

光秀笔直跪下，说：“如果你……嗯，不喜欢我的话，我可以……”

“别说了。”信广幽幽地说，随后以手掩口，他的身躯在不住颤抖。

自己的谎话效果还算不错，光秀可以想象到信广内心此时会涌现多么激烈的反应，同时他又是多么竭力地阻止这种激烈流露出来。

他垂头，不去看信广，更看不到对方眼神中，正在被硬生生压下去的那些复杂情绪。

许久的静默。光秀把表情逐渐转变为尴尬。

信广眉头紧锁，他的牙齿格格打颤，发出每一个音都如此吃力，“十兵卫，可别让旁人知道。”

光秀点头，别过脸去，避免接触到信广的目光。

他瞥见信广穿好衣服，逃离一般走开。从渡廊里的脚步声可以判断出，信广走得十分踉跄，数次几乎绊倒。

并没有出乎光秀的意料，信广的反应正如他推测的那样。当然，光秀也构思过倘若信广的情绪过于激烈地表现出来，甚至抄起手边的东西掷他让他滚，他该如何应对。好在信广终究是他所了解的信广，内敛的，隐忍的，善念好似菩萨，自责而非责备他人。

他开始后悔昨日的所作所为，这件事是个麻烦，如果处理不好则会变成非常大的麻烦，更不能让信长知道。只是秘密是否能保守住，自己与信广不可能像之前那样以普通好友作态互相对待，以信长之洞察力，是否会在两人的举止异常之中，察觉出蛛丝马迹。想来，的确是个隐患。信广居然对信长有那般情愫，出于愧疚与自责，他不会对此事吐露半个字。然而，信广并不是像光秀自己那样极度擅于伪装之人，万一愧疚与自责一旦显现，怎么可能不被看作露出马脚。对呀，信广居然对信长有那般情愫，刻骨的恨意浮现在光秀的脸上，他的心被嫉妒的荆棘占据。

堺港的茶道师傅，是怎么对待赝品的呢？赝品若存在于世上，会侵扰人的心神，是一种阻挡本心前行之路的存在。

光秀拾掇拾掇自己的衣服，现在要做的，就是消除曾经有两人紧紧地抱着睡去的痕迹。他掀起被褥，闻闻有没有什么特殊的气味。索性拆开案几上的熏炉，把里面的灰往被褥上乱倒一气，然后将被褥胡乱折叠，一股脑儿丢在房间角落。又踢倒桌几，掀翻矮柜，还不忘在纸门上戳了好几个洞。

很好，这样看来只是，昨晚有喝醉了的两人在房间里撒泼之后和衣而卧。

要让仆人也看不出来什么端倪，免得嚼舌根。

他开门，作出宿醉乍醒之态，扶墙歪斜而立，蹒跚走去，叫人伺候他洗漱整理。

不多久，收拾得一丝不苟的光秀在侍从的指引下走进御殿。

“明智十兵卫，参见主公！”

最先映入眼帘的是布置好的戏台，幕布拉开，背景绘有南蛮城堡与风物。

戏台下稀稀拉拉搁有几把南蛮雕花椅子。

最前头的位置，织田信长窝在椅圈里。

旁边立着身形高大的南蛮女人，她穿一袭水蓝色长裙，配有撑得很宽的拉夫领。她的皮肤是象牙色，透出淡淡的青，头发仿佛金线闪闪发亮。

信长回头，轻松愉快地说，“坐下吧。你来的正好，待会儿看演戏，堺港的介绍来了个戏班子。”他指指女人。

女人屈膝，声音婉转像拨动的琴弦，“妾身是帕斯特兹【1】，戏班的班主。”

诡异的笑容浮现在信长脸上。

仆人过来禀报，“信长大人，信广大人身体不适，不能来陪您看戏，望您海涵。”他瞅见光秀也在这里，“明智大人，您昨晚跟信广大人在一块呢。”

光秀还未坐稳，惊得差点从椅子上跳起来。

“信广醉得很严重吗？”信长执扇，指向光秀。

一句话的时间，足够光秀恢复镇定，“昨晚上我们俩都喝得挺多，我搀他去找地方歇息，他一进门就歪倒，睡得不省人事，我本想离开，不记得什么时候睡着的，早晨醒来看见我俩四仰八叉和衣而卧，屋里乱成一团。”

“你们俩，酒品一个比一个差。”

“不瞒您说，连纸门都给抓破咯。”

锣鼓开场，优伶戴着白生生的纸糊面具出场，这是一出哑剧，叙述凭借动作，气氛由奏乐烘托。

伴着鼓点儿，大名召重臣上前，解下佩剑递于其手，又来回踱步，扬手指向远方。这番举动，是命令重臣出征罢。

大名隐入幕后。重臣剑指云霄，仿佛背后跟着千军万马。侧边闪身出来一位面具狰狞的伶人，扮的是敌将。

利剑出鞘，两人在戏台上翻转挪腾，踏得地板咚咚作响。

猛听得一声鸣笛，敌将应声而倒，胸前衣兜扯下红色布巾，模拟鲜血。重臣收剑入鞘，就待凯旋，蓦地，他的背后忽然升起飘摇的白布，白布下现形出衣衫褴褛的鬼女。

此人似已遭妖术笼罩，欲迈步而动弹不得。鬼女掏出草编冠帽，恭恭敬敬给他戴在头上。

“这是我们那里大名礼冠的模样”，帕斯特兹悄声补充。

想必是鬼女引诱重臣弑主自立，这下很容易理解。

幕布垂下，不一会儿，场景换作居城。

一名锦衣华服的女子，与重臣耳鬓厮磨。

这是夫妻之间的对话。

重臣对其妻模拟了一遍鬼女的动作，告诉她这段经历。

其妻拍手摇晃，欣喜若狂。重臣似有迟疑，其妻别过脸去，掏出怀剑塞进他手里。

不一会大名轻装出现，随从拎着酒杯，是来重臣家里宴饮。

大名烂醉如泥，此时正是弑君良机，重臣逡巡，其妻踏步而且，紧握其手，与其一并前去。

终是踏上了无法回头的路。

重臣仓皇跑出，手握着的怀剑已变为血红，其妻紧随之后，双手染成红色。

场景再一次转换，此人成为的新的大名，夫妻戴着礼冠，接受众臣朝拜。

背景垂下黑帘，表示入夜。

卧房内，御台对镜，不住洗手，双手战栗，作恸哭之态，猛地后退几步，翻腾跳跃，已现狂人之相。

黑帘收回，幕布落下。

幕布再次开启，斥候来报，军情紧急。大名出阵，见四境升起硝烟，兵刃之声不绝于耳，讨伐他的人，还是来了。

大名惶恐，复去郊野寻那鬼女，鬼女举起树枝，对他比比划划。他侧耳倾听，满意而归。

帕斯特兹补充，“鬼女是对他说，若想让他败阵，除非城郊的森林移动。”

反抗者领兵而至，人人手持枝叶，随鸣金而动。

大名观之，大惊失色，慌忙出阵，终于败亡。

幕布压下，优伶们出来行礼。【2】

“好啊！”信长鼓掌，“重赏！”

“多谢王上。”帕斯特兹眨着水蓝色的眼睛。

故事表现得非常清晰，光秀还以为自己会对这种新奇的南蛮戏理解不能，看来实属多虑。他特别喜欢这个故事，打算在适当的时候开口，让戏班去自己的居城再演一遍。

光秀随口问帕斯特兹：“你既然是从海的那边来的，那么你认识路易斯先生吗？”

“当地列国之间，也有争斗。帕斯特兹所在之国，与路易斯之国并不交好。”回答的却是信长。

“王上，您可真明白。”帕斯特兹展开折扇，讨好地笑。

“你小子还以为我是什么乡下大名嘛。”

“哦，”光秀愣了一下，“所以，其实是帕斯特兹先生吗？”

“你没看出来？”帕斯特兹立马切换了成年男子才有的低沉的腔调。

光秀这才注意到他下颌的胡茬。

帕斯特兹咧嘴，“演戏不就是这样，我们优伶所表现出来的，不一定是真正的。”他的话语并不标准，还带着无法抹去的遥远异国口音，这让他发出的每一个音节都像施了咒语似的，“男人扮作女子，青年装成老者，在铁桶里晃动石块充当鸣雷，燃一点松木屑就能造出硝烟。”

“我倒是挺喜欢的，说不出来的有趣感觉。”信长回味这出戏的剧情。

他突然问道：“御台最后怎么了？”

“疯了，就死了。”帕斯特兹点头，微笑。

“戏台上死人，再怎么也不是真正死掉。”信长站起来，“所以你们可以做得很草率，非得每个人都死了，才让看客牢牢记住这出戏。恶人死了，台下的看客大呼因果报应，善人死了，看客痛哭流涕。”

帕斯特兹双手握在胸前，用少女的声音说，“看客大声喝彩跟痛哭流涕，那都是编戏编得好。在我们的国家，很多町人一等到日暮歇息了差事，就直奔戏台子底下。写出来这出戏的文化人，已经靠这个挣了一座庄园。”

光秀无端想起了梦中的少女幽灵。帕斯特兹的样子，梦中枯骨变化的少女，戏台上的鬼女，三个形象莫名地重叠起来。他盯着帕斯特兹说话的样子，一瞬间又觉得像是鬼女在说话。

“我也特别喜欢这出戏。”光秀晃晃头，驱除心里古怪的杂念。

“大人赏脸，喜欢看我们的戏。那么，大人您，有没有想过，倘若您只是戏文里面的人物呢？倘若您所经历的一切就只是场戏，早就被某位冥思苦想的文化人给安排好了。”帕斯特兹诡异一笑，用苍老的声音说。

光秀着魔一般立在当场，他回想起来，他曾经在某个满月之夜里披衣出门，坐在渡廊上赏月。不知从哪一刻开始，他感觉满月光辉下的世间，充满了看不见的存在，那些存在有着不可名状的外形，其构成完全违背他所知的自然事物。它们在月光下扭曲缠绕，不住进行着毫无规律的变形。它们独立于可见的万物，无法影响万物也无法被万物影响，万物流转穿过它们，抑或是它们自万物之间穿过。人们渺小如丘壑间的黄土，根本无法触碰、无法感知它们存在。

仅是这一次，他在满月之夜有这样的念头，仿佛得到了某种招引，这种招引来自神佛般亘古的存在。从那以后，再也没有任何场合能让他浮现类似奇异的想法，他对满月之夜的惧怕也渐渐消逝，只是这段念头，自此根植于内心深处。

暖炉炭火正旺，迸出一点儿火星。信广趴在被褥上发愣，他的头发湿哒哒，有皂角香气。

他昨晚上喝醉，对十兵卫说了那番话。

还有，在烈酒的作用下发生的事。

十兵卫所描述的，“你说了这样的话”，彻彻底底击垮了他。对他而言，这是在背叛信长。而他，从信长原谅他谋反的那一刻开始，即发誓不可再一次背叛信长，永不。

如果有再一次的背叛，就算信长不知道，完全不晓得，信广自己也绝不原谅自己。尤其是在他察觉自己对信长有特殊的情愫之后，他暗想，就算只能埋在心底也罢，一辈子尽所能守护信长就好。他思慕的人，是信长。

为什么昨晚说出来，就变成了对十兵卫说的？他冥思苦想，自己对十兵卫完全是挚友的感觉，难道他的意识深处，其实是恋慕十兵卫的？不可以，这样是在背叛信长啊。

昨晚的事，信长压根就不知情，信长更没有怨他，烦他。可是，仅仅自责就够他受的了。

信广深知，他总是竭力讨好信长，在说话做事上迎合。但是信长不喜欢刻意的迎合，可他忍不住，他太想看到信长的笑容了。他怎能不怕，一直小心翼翼，被信长厌弃是他永远的软肋。他常常坠入不安，他怕信长察觉刻意迎合之后，就此讨厌他。

信长三番五次表示他自从当年原谅信广开始，从没有过对信广有一丝一毫的厌恶。

但是信广从来不会原谅自己。

有时候被察觉是在迎合，信广想不停道歉，又怕信长嫌烦，但是不道歉又自责，这样的畏首畏尾。

最怕的事，就是被信长厌弃，这比死还难过。

他很累，累到连呼吸都吃力，却又找不到突破口，就好像罩在大网中的游鱼。

信广转念一想，十兵卫又说了什么？十兵卫说恋慕他，一定要跟十兵卫解释清楚，可是，木已成舟又怎么辩白，任何辩白都是无力的，他已预料到十兵卫失望的表情。

他感觉自己疲惫到了顶点，任凭自己陷入焦虑当中，此刻什么也做不了，连动动手指都不能，脸颊靠在枕边，唯有无声流泪。

窗外，挂在屋檐上的冰凌扑通坠落，埋入雪地。

（未完待续）

注：1、此人为虚构人物，其名即posters，在古英语中的意思为“匆忙的旅人”

2、剧情为麦克白，其实当时麦克白还未出版


	30. Chapter 30

第三十章：  
鎏金边沿的瓷盘子里有一块樱桃蛋糕，饱满的蜜渍樱桃被乳酪黏在一起，堆叠出尖塔般的模样。  
织田信长执银勺戳一戳顶尖一颗摇摇欲坠的樱桃，在它行将落下之时眼疾手快用勺子托住，送入嘴中。  
膳房总管极少有战战兢兢道歉“早餐不合您口味”的问题的时候，也是因为信长自身从不在这种事上过于纠结浪费时间。进膳时端来的小桌案，呈上和式的及南蛮的餐点，碗中的白米饭或者杯子里的热可可、甜菜染红的糕饼、盐渍鲑鱼……整齐码在碗碟里，静候细细品味。他并不是贪食的人，用膳完毕，大多数食物会被原封不动撤走。要是他哪天突然想多吃某样东西，临时吩咐弄来就行，还有充足的准备。  
有时也把阿冬跟鹤千代或者别的哪位年轻人喊过来一起吃，这让他心情愉悦。  
又一勺子蛋糕，蜜饯的甜腻混合乳酪的微酸味道在口腔里扩散开。  
他咀嚼着樱桃，举起勺柄，看到勺背上依稀映出自己的脸。  
咧开嘴，牙齿上挂一点红得纯正的樱桃汁。  
看上去像血。  
可笑。  
他向来不会吃太饱，饭毕洗漱，还有成堆的政务等他，他必须打起精神，不能有任何懈怠。他派去管理越前的人，死于与一揆众的混战；因后来者居上而焦躁的老臣，是时候安抚一番，两件事的对策都是他昨晚就想好了的。  
热可可的香气在杯沿氤氲，端起喝了一口，微微的苦与辣。  
心情尽可能放松，不去想政务之事，，想点别的，继续挖一勺蛋糕。  
牙齿咯到，他吐出一枚樱桃核。  
“是谁处理的樱桃？”信长抄起布巾擦手。  
膳房总管瑟瑟发抖跪下，“在下这就去解决这件事。”  
“以后记住，认真做饭。”信长和颜悦色，点头。  
在他身边能近距离接触到他的人，或者厨子之类的，有朝一日运气不好，抑或染上了赌钱的毛病，总之若是手头紧，难免会弄出来什么事端。浑身上下一枚钱都没有的当口，被刺客稍微利诱，就能做一些不该做的勾当。刺客会通过各种各样的方式混进来，还有忍者之间的秘术，尤其食物不可放松警惕，需要事先有人查验。信长遇到过这种情况，查验者惊慌失措打翻了羹汤，洒在地上散发出砒霜的臭味。砒霜下得有点多，多到直接就能嗅出来。他感到莫名烦躁，劈手给了进膳的人一耳光。那时眼前头仿佛有个女人，似乎是越前陷落时一乘谷城的上臈女房，抓一大把砒霜攮进嘴里，长舒一口气，说，“这就好了。”脑海里那女人莫名幻化成他母亲的模样，可是她不会死，她惜命，不舍得死，只会委委屈屈活着，蜷在角落里哭她最心疼的信胜，以最恶毒的字眼诅咒信长，扯着信长的领子质问，“为什么死的不是你！”从信胜死后，她在悲伤之中溺水，至今未曾爬上岸来。  
他忆起小时候，母亲执起灯台，没头没脑地打他。晚上躺下睡不着，钝痛在整个背部扩散。他偷偷爬出被褥，在嬷嬷的鼾声中蹑手蹑脚推门，一口气狂奔进野地。远处传来猫头鹰尖锐的笑声，树林影影绰绰，月光照在他身上是亮的。最后他来到池塘边，一个猛子扎下去，欢快的游来游去，忘记了背部的疼痛。仿佛自己变成了白日里无论如何也钓不上来的大鲶鱼，嬷嬷双手合十，说着巨大鲶鱼吃掉村里小孩的古怪传闻。  
他喝完热可可，凝视杯底褐色的残留。蓦然想起首次上洛之时浮夸的宴饮，将军砸碎碟子，听，绘有梅花的明国细瓷器发出尖锐的碎裂声。  
近日他察觉到信广的异样，信广究竟是在想什么，他甚至模模糊糊感觉，信广的思虑不是自身所发生出来，肯定有某种东西推动着他。信广自那次宴会以后加重了平日的勤勉，往往从清晨到傍晚都俯首于繁杂事务之中，全不顾得年节时掷骰子看戏玩乐。信长当时过早离席，此举是否招致了信广不该有的思虑。信广的举止越来越小心翼翼。信长知道信广忠心耿耿对他，信广究竟怎么了，他也必须知道，他担心再一次的猝不及防，他不想在任何地方伤害到信广。没有任何人见到宴饮之际老臣们刻意找过信广搭话，这让他稍稍放心，他可不希望他们提起斋藤义龙跟清洲城的陈芝麻烂谷子【1】。当初他叫信广自洛中归来，实为忌惮之故，信广是否对此耿耿于怀。他必须问清楚一些东西，他那位可怜的哥哥只知道一个劲的隐忍，委屈也不愿意说，怕给他添麻烦，仅有一味的迎合与讨好。  
他忽然起了玩心，以筷子尖端模仿长枪，轻轻扎向剥好的水煮蛋，没有扎进去，滑溜溜的水煮蛋被挤向碗的另一侧。  
阿市的疯病未痊愈，渐渐变得恍恍惚惚，不知道白天黑夜，这样的人，或许会活得很长。信长也去看过她，她指着他怪笑，试图冲过去打他。或许她被母亲的某种因素感染了，由母亲生出来的女人，很有可能像母亲一样歇斯底里。浅井长政的头盖骨【2】涂了金漆供奉在神龛，躲在绣帷后面发出无声的嘲笑。阿市是得到了某种感召，在一个阴沉沉的下午茫茫然摸到那地方，推翻柜子，摸出头盖骨抱在怀里，自此再也不撒手。巫女晕厥醒来，着魔一般怒目而立，说浅井将阿市的灵魂带回了三途川河岸，那里有一家三口团聚。阿市是个美人，美得像寺庙里的白玉菩萨，连南蛮人也会回眸流盼。柴田对阿市的心思谁都知道，可是阿市现在这幅样子，别说信长不忍心，柴田确是真心对她，也不会忍心的。  
还有十兵卫，信长渐渐开始喜欢十兵卫，去年秋天洛中宴饮时十兵卫酩酊大醉，舒展胸臆又带着难以言表的忧愁，这般矛盾的感觉，是有意思的。平日里一丝不苟的十兵卫居然酒品如此差，人都有不为人知的一面，信长也终于知道了十兵卫的这一面，距离感如同木料的刨花一般遭风拂去。翌日十兵卫也跟他说了，是有一个女人，无法忘怀的女人，怪不得十兵卫好去花街流连忘返。十兵卫认真且彬彬有礼，人情达练，治下更没什么奇怪的传闻。信长时有扮作普通人溜达溜达，揭穿江湖骗子的弥天大谎，揪出横行乡里的恶霸，不同于萎靡不振的公卿，庶民生活是最能直观感觉到生命力的。  
有个夜晚信长爬上天守吹笛子，放眼望去，夜幕下的岐阜城像一只巨大的黑色飞鸟。下来遇到十兵卫，心底生出安稳，啊，是那个人。  
他在回忆里寻找十兵卫的样子，比他要高半个头，剑眉星目，忧郁的气质。像某些常年在沙场打滚的人那样的粗鲁习气，十兵卫一点也没有，他和歌佛经门门精通。  
十兵卫究竟在想什么，他喜欢什么东西，他的回答合乎情理，有野心之人都会这样回答，财富权力，还有那个女人，是心中隐隐的痛，假如他所言为真的话。信长直觉隐隐不安，又不知具体为何故。起先觉得十兵卫未免太正常了，后来信长才发现，是十兵卫过分小心翼翼，力求完美无缺。  
他当然有缺点，不说酒品一言难尽，还热衷于去花街浪荡，这些都是小事，不足挂齿，求全责备则无聊至极。  
有几次，刹那间信长注意到十兵卫眼神里对某种东西的热情，烈焰蔓延似的热情。人之所以有热情，无非是因为那些东西，金银、成就、爱恋，也有一部分智慧之人，热情源自对玄妙未知之物的追索，无论是神还是万物。  
羽柴秀吉为了万石封地，可以无视任何艰难险阻，若逢天时地利，天下说不好也给他打下来。  
野心太重的人，信长不是不忌惮，然则也只有这种人可用。畏首畏尾的人，虽然全无谋逆之意，却也没有胆量搞奇袭，冲敌阵，玩权谋。  
那么恋慕呢，由于恋慕，人会全心全意对另一个人好，掏心掏肺不忍对方有半点愁容。人所谓，愿为恋人做点什么，不过是为了，看到对方喜悦，自己心底随之生出的愉快。  
恋慕，信长疑惑自己为何会想起来恋慕。  
饭后洗漱，接见佐久间，他将说一番体己话，亲切的唤佐久间老爷子，表示对佐久间搁长岛犯下的错既往不咎，以显示他的温和仁厚。他会让自己看上去既纯粹又知恩图报，也会在佐久间提及旧事时应声附和。旧日功业，倘若反反复复提，总让人不快，尤其是老头儿愈发倔强，一边吃着闲饭一边卖弄着陈年旧事，还想爬到办实事的新人头上。旧事说来说去，每次都添点新花样，这也是老年人的通病，养着几个老家伙，还怕把织田家吃穷了。就怕老头胡思乱想，仗着资历跟年轻人争功，再进一步整点谁都不想看见的事。当然，在挑明之前，表面功夫要做足，对老臣笑脸相迎，溢美之词堆得足足的。就跟薪柴垛似的，暗地里把火木一点点抽离，它想烧也烧不起来。  
当初雨夜追袭朝仓的时候，佐久间那番话让信长如鲠在喉，话里有话，抓旧恩来压主公一头，堵住主公的嘴。起先佐久间还劝信长别对和尚开刀，信长心里清楚，老臣开始自矜，觉得若不是他们当初襄助信长，信长绝不会有如今之功业。  
屋内光线昏暗，明智光秀谨慎踏步。  
“十、兵卫。”  
光秀吓了一跳，这声音低沉到这不像是他所熟悉的信广会发出来的。  
侍女跟明智光秀递眼色。  
“你喝酒了。”光秀看着信广泛红的脸颊，嗅到他身上淡淡的酒香。  
“喝的不多，还记得说过什么。”信广苦笑。  
事情没有偏离光秀的预期，他可以装作诚恳的样子，有意无意挑动事态，他不必有什么明显的表示。既然信广对信长有了不该有的情愫，他会被自责压垮。  
没有人能看出来光秀的真实想法，他再一次肯定自己。  
信广屏退下人，引光秀坐在自己身边。  
“没法再做朋友，更当不成恋人，你我想和从前一样，找个居酒屋喝酒聊天，一坐就是半个晚上。”信广幽幽地说，“也是不可能的了。”  
“当不成恋人？”光秀低头，眉头紧锁，他不去随着南蛮人的戏班演剧真是屈才了，他想演复仇的公子，也想演落难的水手。  
他索性蹭向前，凑近信广的鼻尖，看着信广布满血丝的眼睛，说，“对不起。”  
“没有任何对不起，你没有做对不起的事。”信广神色与其说是惆怅，不如说是害怕，他猛地往后仰，差点倒下，最后几个音是吼出来的。  
光秀捉住他的一只手，紧紧握住，信广甩动胳膊挣开，颤抖的双手举到面前。  
他握紧拳头又松开，光秀听见他不住低声重复，“我真的那样说了啊，十兵卫，十兵卫，是我对不起……”  
声音低下去，末了只有口型动作，发不出任何声音。他唯一一次说起这件事，就是当下与光秀说清楚，唯一一次表现得不像那个大家印象里规矩克制的织田信广，也是当下。在除此之外所有的时间里，他尽可能的掩饰内心，维持表面上的若无其事，他沉迷于工作，工作会阻止他思前想后，在铺天盖地的蝇头小楷里累到昏昏沉沉睡着，醒来记起自己还活着，就揉揉眼挥动笔杆。信长何尝不关心他，他左右为难，若是拒绝信长的好意，误解是在所难免的，若是不拒绝，与信长交谈一久，以信长之明，何尝看不出来他在费力地遮遮掩掩。对于背叛，原谅一次，防备第二次，芥蒂永恒存在。  
光秀的目光不知该落在何处，只得闭上眼睛。  
“我对你……没有……”简单的几个音耗竭了信广所有的力气，他倚靠墙壁，望向天花板。他想醒来，他徒劳地盼望着这一切都是梦境，时间还停留在宴饮那天晚上，他醉得不省人事，跌倒在渡廊，做了一场冗长而烦躁的噩梦。他迟早会醒来，会察觉自己既非恋慕别人也非被恋慕，只是在凉夜里梦见了两者。  
预料之中的话语。光秀发现自己这张脸像是失控了，他做不出来早就设计好的什么难过掺和着不甘的表情，他寻思大概不该是这种表情。面对这种场景，应该作出什么表情，他一瞬间猜不出来。于是他低头，埋下脸。  
让信广以为自己在掩饰难堪又寂寞的心情。  
其实并没有什么难堪，更没有寂寞，连愧疚都没有一星半点儿。  
信广小步挪过来，“十兵卫，你心里有事，心事重重，我知道……”  
“啊！”光秀跃起，失手推向信广，信广木然，任凭自己仰过去。光秀反应过来，拽住他的衣袖。  
很容易看出来信广的举止一反常态，不仅是酒的作用，光秀闻出来他饮酒不多，猜度他离崩溃的边缘还余几步。  
信广疲惫坐下，“你在担心有闲人嚼舌根，是不是？我怎么会告诉让人知道，十兵卫，你看着我的眼睛，我怎么可能做这种事。”  
“我当然明白，那会带来麻烦。”光秀竖左手食指在唇边，“你是太累了，不要想太多，好好休息。”  
“你不了解主公……”信广稍微清醒。  
光秀霎时感觉，信长跟信广这兄弟俩，虽然性格大相径庭，骨子里也是有血脉相通的地方。  
“他是我见过最好的父亲，但是，如果公主阻碍他夺取天下，那么他会，”信广嘟嘟囔囔，挑眉，作出一个抹脖子的手势，“毫不迟疑的……对她……”  
“别说了，不好，不好。”光秀满面愁容看着信广，思忖信广为何会没头没脑冒出来这番话。  
信广招呼，“来人，来人。”  
下仆手脚麻利跑来，静默侍立。  
信广张口欲言。  
“叮——”  
急促尖锐的敲击声。  
哪里的声响？  
光秀以为自己出现了幻觉，“你听到了吗？有人摇铁铃铛？”  
信广点头。  
“你们听到啦？”光秀又问。  
几个侍从面面相觑。  
“听不到，”轮到光秀主动看信广的眼睛，“只是我跟你之间的事。”  
“帮我照顾好主公。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，我虽然是他的哥哥，也是他的家臣，我应该做的，就是忠心。”  
“你……十兵卫如果真的对我有那种心思的话，”信广舔舔嘴唇，“请求你，帮我照顾好主公。”  
“做家臣忠心是本分，你放心。请你不要有任何负担好不好，”光秀装作着急，“对不起。你如果再自责，我会内疚，我如果再自责，你也会内疚。其实我们是一样的人。”最后不经意的一句，“怪不得会吐出恋慕的话语。”  
（未完待续）  
注：  
1、据《信长公记》，织田信广当年谋反是跟斋藤义龙串通，想夺取清洲城。  
2、即“薄浓”，将死者头盖骨金漆供奉，以显示对死者的尊敬，有点类似密宗的高僧嘎巴拉法器。


	31. Chapter 31

第三十一章：

明智光秀梦见永无止境的樱花海，从天而降的花瓣覆盖前尘往事，又化作一大群杜鹃，扑扑啦啦飞了走。醒来第一眼看到的是被褥旁边的纸灯罩，上面绘有迷离的水波，他感觉浑身发冷，于是翻身，拥住身边纤细的躯体。

那是他在花街的茶屋里费尽心思找到的，有着美丽细眼睛的、苍白的少年。

光秀为细眼睛少年改名叫“阿流”，教只认识平假名的少年写这一个字【1】，让他执那柄贵重的异国折扇跳舞，还得穿上那件小袖。光秀吻他，粗暴地虐打他，甚至跟他在茶屋里扮演成婚仪式。老板娘扮作介绍人，杂役扮随从，茶屋里别的少年扮作花团锦簇的亲朋，阿流一袭白无垢【2】，脸上敷了厚粉，谄媚地笑。

几个月来，光秀越来越频繁地光顾这里，一吊吊钱扔给笑脸相迎的老板娘。阿流不知道光秀真正的身份，光秀心情好时，偶尔会跟阿流说外面的事。阿流听不懂光秀的诉说，他从小被卖到花街，没见过外面的天地。

洛中的花街，是最没有战争气息的地方。

光秀支起身子，把怀中的少年翻过来，吻他的脸颊。少年纤长的脖颈上被掐出淤青，是光秀的杰作。

少年醒来，眼睛像蒙了层水汽似的哀愁，一瞬间又恢复之前那样故作喜悦的眼神，同时开始咯咯笑。

“你有心事。”光秀的声音晃晃悠悠。

阿流像是顿了一下，立刻娇憨地说，“少爷心里有别人吧……阿流好像，看出来了。”

“可是，对阿流来说，少爷是才最特别的人。”阿流依偎着他，头埋向他的胸口，毛绒绒的头发，幼猫一般的触感。

“小混蛋，你跟多少人说过这句话？”光秀不屑地看了阿流一眼，起身。

他在戏台一般的幻梦中流连忘返，太久远离真正的生活，他必须去见织田信长。

他的话语生硬，“我得离开一阵子。”

阿流娴熟地伺候他穿衣，“少爷什么时候再来，阿流想少爷想得挠心挠肺。”

“少爷带阿流走好不好？”他见光秀没有吱声，趁给光秀系衣带的时候小声撒娇。

“滚！”光秀暴怒，将他一脚踢开，“滚开，你这个婊子！”

阿流忍住疼痛，跪下不敢吭声。他的长袍下摆已在昨晚被光秀撕破，露出留有牙印的白皙脚踝，细得仿佛就要折断。

光秀留恋于替代品，替代品也让他烦躁。

他匆匆下楼，把剩余的钱都丢给老板娘，“你知道是谁，让他给我等着。”

老板娘咧嘴，露出被烟熏黄的歪扭牙齿，“多谢公子，咱这儿一定让他好好待着。”

银灰色的云堆在地平线上分崩离析。

织田在洛中有一些别院，消息说信长正在某处，光秀不久就能见到他。

光秀进入庭院时，瞅见信长执三味线端坐在树下垫子上，旁边立着几个随从。

“主公说了，让你认真听。”引光秀来此的侍女，退到光秀背后，声音不大但清晰。

这是真正的信长，不是拙劣的替代品，他跟替代品，完全不一样，确切来说，这就像字画与瓷器，赝品能仿其形，不能得其神。

信长虽然长相秀气，毫不粗犷，边幅整洁，下颌胡茬修理的干干净净，更不用说举止文雅。然而，他的气质，却自带一种非常有雄性气概的感觉，比光秀这种自诩为大男人的俊朗硬汉，更有雄性气质。在光秀眼里，信长的气质，信长在举手投足之间，又透出一股子邪气的情爱感，应该只有光秀这样觉得，信长的一举一动都充满着，危险又极度诱惑的情爱感，并不是温柔而诱惑的，承受情爱的，而是富有侵略意味的情爱感，这种侵略意味甚于光秀自己所拥有的。

就像美丽而残忍的，越后山里的白狼。白狼是深山的王，倔强而高傲。

信长没跟光秀说话，执拨板，清声唱起曲子。

光秀回过神来，意识到自己行过礼以后，暗地里审视信长已有一会了。

这首曲子讲了一个故事，大致内容如下：

蝗虫与盗贼来来回回，眼见着要饿死，有三名少年一块儿跟老兵走出村子，扔下农具，捡起刀剑。他们跟着大部队翻山越岭，面色惨白，小腿在水里浸得溃烂。他们互相包扎伤口，约定有一天攒够了钱就不再打仗，一起去城下町开个居酒屋。冬天到了，第一个少年没撑过寒风中的行军，直挺挺倒在雪地上。第二个被人刺伤了三根肋骨，高烧的折磨让他嚎叫了一整夜，翌日终于悄无声息。第三个搁满是臭虫的战壕里混了一辈子，他的钱都在烈酒跟最肮脏的女人身上打了水漂。后来天下统一的时候，他目光呆滞，淌着脓血的毒疮已经蔓延到了脸上。

甚至连静默也不存在。

“十兵卫。”信长示意光秀说点什么。

“恕在下愚钝，主公是要打仗了吧。”

信长拢一拢头发，站起离开，撇下孤零零的光秀。

几天后，织田众部挥师前往长岛，着阵在津岛。

众多的河川自美浓流淌，汇聚在长岛。诸如岩手川、大泷川、杭濑川、飞騨川、木曾川之类的激流，在宽阔的河道中汇合，从三面合抱这里，长岛的南方则是海湾。

从数年前开始，一向宗愿证寺的僧众，煽动了一揆，借着天险屏障，集结在此地恣意作乱。信长也曾挥师征讨，每每惨败而归，如今各方暂时平定，可以调动的人力更多，此时整治长岛，胜算颇大。

织田的军队，先开往中路的早尾口，先阵者有羽柴秀长、前田利家、佐佐成政、安藤守就、织田信广等人。

一揆众早有准备，在小木江村设下防线，却没有挡住织田的排枪。篠桥那边又冒充一揆众，羽柴秀长与其殊死搏斗。残余的一揆打算从小田见崎的河口，打算乘船逃到长岛城内严守。留下一些兵力在堤岸上守备，不巧被丹羽长秀带领的将士们截获，织田一方来势汹汹，一揆众慌不择路，乱军之中，很少有人登舟逃窜。

此时，见己方势头正盛，信长下令烧掉沿途的加路户岛与奥衣良岛。

之后继续进军，于五妙扎营。与此同时，九鬼嘉隆与泷川一益率军乘船自海上来援，从港口登陆，手下兵力十分充足，船头旗帜林立，就像云霞中的繁星。他们配合着陆上的进军，将长岛围得铁桶一般。

一揆众见此阵势，只得逃入长岛固守。

织田将本阵挪往殿名，设在前线附近的伊藤屋敷。信长亲自策马，带领亲随赶向火线，仔细查看对方形式，对己方军队分配，加以进一步调整。

敌军也设下防御据点，分别位于篠桥、大鸟居、屋长岛、中江、长岛。

织田信广被派去打篠桥，他率部在今岛着阵，顺水路打向沿岸。佐久间信盛则被安排在坂手乡殿军。至于长岛的东侧，是丹羽长秀守备。加路户岛交给林秀贞。不久，又看到伊势数百艘船只的猎猎风帆，自海面上出现。

首要目标是大鸟居城与篠桥城。有南蛮火炮的加持，城垣像落地的陶土罐子一样分崩离析，眼看着打入城里。却有和尚扛着旗帜，弯腰出来乞和，表示己方之前被显如那妖僧灌了迷魂汤药，与织田对着干，实在罪该万死。

此事被奏报给信长，信长的反应却出乎和尚的意料，信长表示：“之前两次攻打长岛的时候，又不是没要求过你们投降，可是你们没有，俗话说，事不过三。”

他的意思很明确，不同意这两座城的乞和。

当日夜间，狂风暴雨。大鸟居城的守军赶忙趁夜出逃，撞上严以待阵的织田军队，又来了一遍追击战，织田大获全胜，这场仗颇似去年的刀根山，尽管规模更小。

篠桥城的守军也派遣使节乞和，信长却允许了，但又有一个附加条件，要求他们进入长岛城。

在一揆众看来，信长此举实在匪夷所思，把他们都赶进长岛城，岂不是给又让他们聚拢在一块，这是故意放给一揆众的一个好机会，信长也不想完全撕破脸吧。

果不其然，过了数日，马廻来报，进入长岛的一揆众，不待休整就突然翻脸，笼城据守起来。织田只是命令大军围困长岛城，不放任何人出来。

过了小半个月，长岛城人乏马困，兵粮近乎断绝，又一次乞求投降。

着实蹊跷的是，此次投降，竟又被信长准许。

信长如此宽宏大量，一揆众沸腾了，他们急着撤退，根本来不及细想信长葫芦里卖的什么药，匆匆寻得船舟，准备往大阪逃去。

织田本阵。

“各军听令，到预定位置去吧。”

信长话音未落，林秀贞跪下，怕是要进谏。

“你要是不愿意，换别人。”信长转身，摊手，平静地说，

“看好了，是一揆众背信弃义在先，而我，无奈以牙还牙。”

一揆众纷纷登舟，突然，铁砲声自四面八方传来，不绝于耳。

飘扬的木瓜旗，渐渐逼近。

一揆众当中出来得早的，已有不少中弹落水。

“好歹毒的织田，这是要将我们赶尽杀绝。”机警的僧官反应过来，“兄弟姐妹们，快拿起你们的武器。”

“跟他们拼个鱼死网破！”僧兵在炮火中毫不畏惧，重新升起“南无阿弥陀佛”旗帜。

一向一揆的阵营里，亦响起铁砲声，对抗包围他们的织田部众。

不知道是谁开始念诵佛号，声音铿锵有力，马上就有几个人跟着念诵，念佛声扩散开去，几十上百个人拥挤在一起齐声“南无阿弥陀佛”，念佛的人越来越多，嗡嗡连成一片，不绝于耳。

在织田一方，所有人都记得，第一次长岛征伐时，一向一揆以佛号为战吼，趁大雨击溃织田的进军。

这是信仰独有的最后加持，甚至足以与正规军的对抗。一向宗的信徒在船与船上移动，在堤岸移动，在灌木丛中移动，他们不惧死亡，佛号化作鸦片膏。僧众夸下海口说，就算中弹的瞬间也不会痛。信徒们被庞大而神秘的力量笼罩，集体着了催眠，忘记饥馑痛苦，只知道前进。

铁砲的脆响中，他们像稻草一样一排一排倒下，又不断有人涌过来，他们大声地念佛，他们手里紧握武器，他们不断的冲过河来，他们能看见死去的亲人在佛国乐土里招手。领头的人怒吼，“杀了织田信长！死也值得了！”，往织田本阵冲去。

光秀莫名兴奋，一揆比他想象中还厉害，此时他要做的事，比计划中少了许多。他早已预料到织田会又一次进军长岛，因此花时间冥思苦想算计好如何行事，在负责的地形图上故意做出的微小而致命的纰漏，预备借一揆众的刀，送信广下黄泉。这些现在都不必再想了，更不用紧张地回忆此前计划好的善后方法。长岛征伐是集结大军对付一揆，乱军之中，出点意外也是正常。

就让它们成为永远的秘密，在心底朽烂。

眼下的情况，自己只需要以指尖稍微推他一下。

赝品扰乱心智，迟早要砸碎。这是他从那个被情爱的滋味蒙蔽双眼的冬日夜晚醒来，就有的打算。

“我们都不会背叛主公的，”光秀语速飞快，对信广说，“你说过的，保护好主公。”他凑在信广耳边，避免旁人听到，“我要保护你。”

“来不及等主公下令，只能守住阵地！”信广下了很大的决心，他貌似没听见光秀方才那番话，可是光秀知道，他听得清清楚楚。

光秀郑重地说：“我来掩护。”

他们指挥各自的人马，信广打头，光秀跟着，试图抵挡敌人的前进，信广率部领先越过壕沟，正面对抗敌军，光秀让他的部下跳进壕沟，架上铁砲，打出霰弹压制敌人。

信广指挥手下的军士，迎头对抗敌人。不一会工夫，麾下已经损失了几百人，敌人的进击还是没有丝毫减弱的迹象，他们移动到河岸附近。迎头而来的，是火药的爆裂声。

没有前进一步，也坚持毫不后退，他们又有一半的人丧失了战斗力，从侧方来的敌人手执白刃，从水面飞来的铅弹夹杂着弓箭。几步路的工夫，好几个人死于炮火，不及拖走尸体，只得抛在路边。负伤轻的士卒勉强爬回去，伤重的则坐以待毙。

先头武者领着小队前进，走过土丘，麻利地蹲下，铁砲声传来，他身边几个足轻扑通倒地。武者心有余悸，刚抬头，一颗铅弹破空嵌上脑门，直挺挺栽倒。

僧兵扔下弓箭铁砲，抄起刀剑，不顾一切地杀过来。

他们疯了，就算被长矛洞穿肚腹，也要用最后的力气，扑向迎面的敌人，用牙撕下敌人的手指。倘若腿上负伤无法前行，就直接掏出火镰，点燃怀中的火药。只要能多拉几个佛敌下地狱，对他们来说，就是功德一件。

光秀按兵不动。

信广听到身边士兵的尖叫，他手下部众已被打崩，残存的少量兵力，在灼热的沙砾上与敌人缠斗。但是他不能撤，哪怕只剩他一个人。

映入他眼帘的，还有不远处被烧焦的灌木。

心里不知何故顶出一个念头，要多看几眼这树，这土地。

几步开外，奄奄一息的僧人，怀里抱着布包，里面应该是火药——

尖锐的声音像瓷器撞在石块上碎裂，爆炸的呼啸里有浓重的硫磺气味。刀柄脱手，信广跳了两步，歪斜趴倒。

从他的侧腹部，血往外喷，沙土地很快染红一大片。

光秀一声令下，麾下兵士从壕沟冲出，杀向前去。

两名小军官冒死拖回血淋淋的信广。

“医生，医生在哪里？”

跑来一个高个儿南蛮小伙子，脸被硝烟熏得乌黑。

光秀大骇失声，来者居然是帕斯特兹。

帕斯特兹拨开信广的眼皮，直接摇了摇头。

“启禀主公，织田信广大人，阵亡！”马廻的语速快得要咬到舌头。

信长执采配往丹羽长秀指去，深深吸气，“快，去顶他的缺。”

丹羽匆匆跑开。

稳稳坐在椅子上的信长，以别人听不见的微弱声音说，“我的哥哥，回不来了。”

少数一揆众突破织田防线后，渡过河川，往多艺山、北伊势方向匆匆逃窜，进入大阪。

中江城与屋长岛城中，还有数量众多的敌人未来得及逃命。在信长的命令下，栅栏被搭建，两座城被围住，火炮被架好，弹药源源不断被运来。火炮一齐轰向长岛，在命令再次发出之前，不许停止。

数年的纠缠，接连的败仗，蜂起的敌兵，已让信长看透了一向一揆的本质，他们在这片土地上肆无忌惮，依仗的是源源不断的百姓。唯有一种方法可以对付他们，那就是彻底的消灭，抹杀。若不斩草除根，只要有一点火星，就会卷起燎遍整片野地的大火。

待到一切悄无声息，长岛城堤岸荒疏的灌木已被炮火夷为平地，基石四分五裂，最惨烈的地震也不过是这个结果。石垣碎得一塌糊涂，路上布满碎石与焦木。土地坑坑洼洼，炭灰色的残肢随处可见。水流缓慢处塞满了尸体，让人想起秋日里密密麻麻挤着游鱼的池塘。四分五裂的躯体被水泡得肿胀，带有死人独特的苍灰色，看不出是男人还是女人，没有血迹，水流早就把血污刷干净了。

（未完待续）

注：1、阿流是原创人物，写作お流，音おなが，“阿流”与“信长”有两个音相同（信长，音のぶなが）。

2、日本传统女式婚服，起源于室町时代。


End file.
